


Dancing in the rain

by Rlm5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlm5/pseuds/Rlm5
Summary: What do you do when women are being targeted and killed? When any evidence and witnesses are none existant?Detective Lexa Woods has the biggest case of her career upon her hands but how will she solve it?Who is this killer? How is he getting away with murder?Will Clarke ever be able to come out of hiding?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 62
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

Rain drops fall slowly at first, a promise of what lies ahead. The storm clouds make it feel later than it is. In the distance lightning hits the earth, followed by the ominous sound of thunder.

He should be frightened but somehow he finds comfort in the storm. The rain starts to speed up and he stands in it, shivering at first in his worn out clothes but then he embraces it. The rain washes away his pain, his world and there is nothing left. His anger, hurt and neglect fade, he spreads his arms and laughs. He doesn't need his mother to let him in, doesn't need the roof above his head. Being out here is where he is finally himself, where no one or nothing can harm him anymore.

Present day:

Detective Lexa Woods stands in the pouring rain, looking down at the dead body of a female whose blonde hair is dirty and matted. Her clothes damaged by the slashes a knife has made and covered in her own blood. The finale cut that killed her, stands out on her neck, so deep and aggressive that the white of bone shimmers when the light of a torch hits it .The torrential rain slowly cleanses the body of blood and, to Lexa's annoyance, any evidence that the killer may have left behind.

She turns and slowly walks back through the park to her car. Her head lowered in thought. There is nothing more she can do here to help this victim. The CSI's and coroner will call her if they actually find anything that will help catch this killer. Something makes her pause in her stride, her head raises up, her hand automatically touches her gun, the holster clip slips easily off. Why does she feel she's being watched? 

Lexa slowly takes in her surroundings. Her pulse races as she realises how isolated, alone and out of view from the other police officers she is. She glares at every tree and bush but there is no sign of anyone. Maybe it's just the rain and the scene that is getting to her? Lexa shakes that thought off, her gut has never let her down. Someone is watching her, the question is who and why. She carries on her journey to her car without picking up the pace. Not letting whomever it is know they have spooked her. The feel of her gun in her hand provides comfort whilst she walks . It's weight, a calming aid against those unseen eyes that still seem upon her.

The dry office and hot steaming mug of coffee helps slowly warm Lexa up. Not just from the rain but that feeling of being watched. Had the killer been there? hidden from view watching with glee as he got away with murder? Lexa finally finishes drying her hair and puts it up in a ponytail as she slides into her chair, before doing anything else she picks up the hot coffee and breathes in its aroma, a moan leaves her lips. It's just what she needs, therapy in a cup. Her eyes lock onto the boxes of files on her desk. A yellow sticky note states clearly what is inside. Lexa reads the note

'These are all the unsolved murder cases of blonde females. Good luck' 

She sighs and slowly reaches for the first box, pulls out a file and starts to read. Female Caucasian, blonde, cause of death several stab wounds, deep yet not fatal except the finale one along her neck. Then the next and another until her table is piled high with files. Four files stand alone to one side, four out of two boxes packed tightly of files! Four cases which are different from the others, the colour of hair dark, one stab wound, location and weather . Lexa stares at the larger piles, each one exact, female blonde, numerous stab wounds, finale cut to the neck and the weather, always raining. 

The only information that each file has in common, more hearsay and conjunctions than fact, are possible height and a dominant right hand. Each file states this same information. There is no other evidence or clues as the rain washed it all away. Lexa stares shocked at the files, her pulse and thoughts race through her head. Has their killer been doing this for a long time and gotten away with it? She quickly gets up and heads straight to her boss's office. If what she has just found is correct, they have a serial killer on the loose. How the hell are they going to catch someone without any clue as to who they are? 

The early morning light brings a fresh start. The freak storms that keep hitting lately have calmed down, their odd and random appearance have the weather reporters stumped. Everyone else is blaming it on climate change. Today the sun is shining and there are no clouds in the sky. Perhaps the storms have finally past.

The crime scene still holds no clues as to what happened. Lexa kneels down, staring at the spot on the ground where the victim had been found last night. No identity, no clue as to where she came from or where she had been. Lexa stands, taking in the surroundings about her in the daylight. Last night the park would have been empty in the storm, quiet and perfect for murder. Did the murderer plan it? Or was it an act of passion, did the victim know her assailant? So many questions without answers and the traffic cameras which surround the park, rendered useless as they have no clue what to search for. Was there a car? But then what type, colour and make? There are no witnesses who can offer any information at all. No sign of anyone wondering about at that time of night, not even the homeless who had taken shelter elsewhere from their normal haunts. It's the perfect murder and the killer is likely to get away with it unless there is a miracle.

The image of the female lying in the rain flashes through her mind leaving Lexa feeling absolutely useless, angry and frustrated as she can't do anything further without a lead or shred of evidence or clues.

"Damn it!" She growls as she slowly spins in a circle "There has to be something"

The walk back to the car seems longer, she doesn't register anything or anyone around her but then the park is quieter than normal since the murder. So lost in her thoughts, Lexa doesn't see the jogger heading towards her, they almost collide as she steps into his path

"Hey, watch it" he growls over his shoulder 

"Sorry, I'm sorry" Lexa yells after him 

God she wants to scream her frustration out loud! Lexa closes her eyes and just breathes for a moment. She needs to do something proactive and the only thing that will help is Mack's boxing gym and a punching bag. 

Clarke:

Clarke stares out at the beautiful morning light the sun is shining yet it is still cool enough for a run. The outside calls to her, the need to run races through her body. She goes through her pre run routine dress, feed Boss, stretch and finally out the door. The early run is her favourite time of the day, the new scents upon the air adds to the feel of the new day. The wildlife around her and Boss, her only company as she runs through the woods. Being off the grid and away from public eyes is her sanctuary. The reason for hiding tries to surface but she tries to shut it down by speeding up her pace and turning up her music. The past always seems to be there both haunting and tormenting her. She loses to its power and is sucked down into old memories.

Growing up in foster care was tough but Clarke got on with it, not allowing it to change who she was. Even at a young age she was her own person, independent, kind and strong. She threw herself into her school work, getting top grades for most of her subjects but it was English, English literature and art that she loved most. She combined these passions to become a successful author and illustrator of children's books. The best part was she could hide from her past, write under a pseudonym of which only a handful of individuals knew her true identity. 

Her childhood was ok but it was with the Markson's that changed her whole life. They were a nice, kind and cheerful couple. Their rules fair and really reasonable. Clarke had taken to them straight away and had hoped she would stay with them through her high school years.

Then he arrived a couple of years after she had. A quiet, closed off young man , a year younger than her, with not much to say but his eyes spoke volumes. Something about the way he stared at her rattled Clarke but she just put it down to his background and shyness.

His quiet nature, of course , attracted the bullies at school. Clarke couldn't stand by and do nothing so she stepped in one day and confronted them which was the worst thing she could have done. He ran from her, his anger of what she had done tangible in the air. Clarke had to know why he was angry and went after him. That was when she first witnessed the darkness inside of him. 

Outside and away from view he shook with anger. She tried to comfort him but he turns on her. His eyes filled with rage

"How dare you make me feel weak" He growled 

Clarke inevitably takes a step back. 

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to help" she stutters

"I don't need your or anyone's help" he spat, but then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the anger in him  
vanished quickly.

"I.. I can look after myself " he mutters 

"Ok" Clarke replied calmly, putting his outburst down as embarrassment from being saved by a girl "How about next time I won't help unless you ask me to?" 

As he stared at her, Clarke's skin crawl and she had to fight the urge to squirm. It felt like hours had gone by but it was only seconds until he speaks

"Ok" is all he says, he quickly turns and walks away without looking back

Clarke watches him walk away, she lets out the breath that she didn't realise she was holding and tried to calm the something inside her that screamed warning. The finale bell for class rings out and if she doesn't move, she will be late. The feeling of foreboding is replaced with the normal feelings of school and classes. Slowly what happened on the field is washed away as Clarke becomes engrossed in her art project. 

Clarke snaps back to reality with a jolt and almost tripping over a branch that lays across her path. She catches herself in time and stands there trying to breath both from exertion and the fear that sets in. Where is she? Clarke takes in her surroundings, shocked as to how far she has gone. She looks at her watch, noting how her hand slightly shakes.

"Shit" she exclaims, she looks around "Boss, here!" 

Boss appears and is quickly by her side. His presence and simply touching his fur calms her. Boss somehow senses Clarke's anxiety and fear. His protective instinct and training kicks in as he stands alert and ready for Clarke's order. Clarke listens and searches her surroundings , is there any danger? No, they are alone, he doesn't know where she is and he will not find her. She sighs heavily and looks down at the magnificent animal next to her. 

"Home Boss, let's go home" 

Boss replies with a woof and runs ahead but not far and stays insight. Home finally comes into view and Clarke can't help but call Boss to heel, he immediately obeys and knows what's next.

"Three, two, one, Go" Clarke yells 

She runs as fast as she can racing against Boss, knowing hands down he will beat her but it's not about winning, it's about the speed that she can run, the feeling that she is faster and stronger than she has ever been. The feeling of being free without any cares in the world for just that moment.

The poor punching bag takes the hits, one after the other. There is no breaks or stops between each movement whether a punch or roundhouse kick. It takes the beating silently as if knowing that the woman working out needs this, needs to let whatever is bothering her go. Finally, Lexa stops, Her arms and legs feel like dead weights. Has the workout helped? Not exactly but hitting the bag did feel good. Now, though she seems to have more questions than answers. Not to mention how stiff and sore she is going to be. Lexa closes her eyes and rests her head against the cool material of the bag hanging in front of her, her ponytail sticks to the side of her neck. she stays there breathing in and out. her mind races with so many what if's, how and why questions. she feels as if she is drowning in them. A voice cuts into her thoughts.

"Well, you look even more lost than when you came in" 

Lexa turns and smiles at the man next to her "Sure feels that way Mack" 

"Anything I can help with?" 

"Actually, maybe your knowledge and experience could help with the case I am on?" 

"Ok, first, warm down to keep those muscles loose then shower and change. I will grab the orange juice and meet you in my office. "

"Yes Sir" Lexa smiles and salutes affectionately 

Mack chuckles and wonders off, leaving Lexa to go through every step of his orders. When Mack retired from the force and wanted something to keep him occupied, the gym was the perfect answer. Lexa had no issues with joining him as a silent partner. He was the closest thing to a father and family she had. They had meet when he came to her high school to talk about his career and experience. Lexa had never thought about joining the force until then. His words had inspired her and given her a purpose. She graduated and joined the police force immediately. She was a natural and gilded through the academy with ease and flying colours. Then she was placed at the exact station as Mack and became his trainee. He taught her everything and more. He was so proud of her the day she made detective and threw the biggest party, she had ever had seen. Who better to ask for guidance than this man? 

Lexa knows where to find Mack, she walks past his actual office, out a side door and takes flight of stairs to the roof. Her hair, in a rare loose state , not in its usual ponytail moves as the light breeze of the wind catches it. The view from up on the roof is ok, but it's the actual roof space that is breathtaking. A mixture of small birds flutter and tweet in an aviary as Lexa appears. The subtle warning system not lost on her. The garden area always appears to be in bloom and spotless of any mess or Ill plants. Mack sits at a round table, eyes closed, head tilted back as he enjoys the sunshine. 

"Almost thought you had lost your way" He says without opening his eyes

Lexa laughs "You know I love taking a long shower, especially one as powerful as those we have just had installed"

"Pah, I think you only had them installed here for yourself and not everyone else" 

"That obvious huh?" 

Mack chuckles as he pours two glasses of cool fresh orange juice, he passes one to Lexa and they sit in comfortable silence for a little bit. Both enjoying each others company, their surroundings and the sunshine. Mack breaks the silence first

"Funny old weather we've had the last few days, isn't it?"

"Yep, doesn't it rain?" 

"I haven't seen rain like that here for a long time, actually can't remember any storms like the one we had the other night" 

"Mmm" Lexa murmurs, she falls silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts " Speaking of storms, there was a body found last night. A female, blonde. Stabbed multiple times and then her neck cut open." 

"She was found in the rain?"

"Yes, all the evidence washed away" 

"Well that sucks. Any leads or witnesses at all?"

Lexa sighs "No and to add to it, I think she is one of a long list of victims" 

"Well shit, what makes you say that?"

"About 80 cases of unsolved blonde female victims. All killed by stabbing and when it was raining" 

"Damn, any evidence whatsoever for any of them?"

"Nope, just possible height of the perpetrator and his dominant hand type " 

"Woah, now that's one hell of a case to come upon. I take it Sam knows? What she have to say?" 

"Not much. I think that the thought of a serial killer on her patch scares the crap out of her and she's in denial" 

"So, as usual, you're on your own?" 

"Yes" Lexa replies softly, why did she and Sam have to fall in love? Why had it almost destroyed her career? was beyond her but hey, unless she moved station's and took a demotion then she just had to take it on the chin and persevere where she was. Not to mention she loved the station and the guys she worked with. 

"Hey" Mack leans forward and touches her hand " If I can help, I will. You need backup, I'm there. All you have to do is ask" 

Lexa squeezes his hand "Thanks Mack, have you ever come across anything similar to this? or even know how to catch a killer without any evidence whatsoever" 

Mack sits back and rubs his chin while he thinks " There have been the odd case where we couldn't catch the culprit but I have never had a case with so little evidence, witnesses or leads. I mean, there is always something to go on other than the CSI guys height and dominant hand. The perpetrators always leaves something behind" 

"But this guy seems super lucky that it rains and washes everything away before we can find it" 

" It has to be a billion to 1 chance of that to happen. How does he know when and where it will rain? And not just a shower but powerful enough to actually wash evidence away? It's just impossible! Whoever this guy is, there has to be more to him, perhaps he has a background of forensics and is that careful not to leave any evidence behind?" 

"Could be but as you say everyone leaves something behind except this guy. The body's are absolutely clean" 

"Is there any sexual abuse?" 

"That's another odd thing. These murders seem a mix of passion and anger yet there is no sexual abuse"  
"All blonde, similar in height, build? " Mack pauses, Lexa nods her reply " so he has a type. Now the next question is why? Is it the old guys love blondes or something deeper?" 

Lexa sighs and rubs her forehead "That's the bloody problem with this whole thing. There are more questions than frigging answers!" 

"Ah shit, I guess the first question we need to answer is why is he killing these woman. What is the purpose?" 

Lexa shrugs "It's all hearsay, the only way we would ever know the answer to why he is doing this is to have him in custody to answer that exact question! And we don't even have a clue as to who we are chasing. I have never seen or heard of anything like this. Maybe I should talk to Steve Wester" 

"The FBI guy? Sam would kick you out the door before you even said hi. No, leave it with me, I'll do the ringing and asking. Sam cannot touch me and I can just say I am working on my next bestselling novel" Mack winks

Lexa smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. This case is bothering her, not just the lack of evidence, a killer on the loose but something else is bugging her yet she cannot put her finger on it. She stays with Mack for a little while longer before slowly making her way back to the station and her desk. To do what? She doesn't quite know.

The files still lay piled on her desks their presence a mocking reminder that there is someone killing females and getting away with it. Lexa stares at them, where to start? What to do? She shakes herself and goes to the supply room, grabbing multi coloured pens, paper, paper clips and pins. Where to start? Start by reading the files again and repeat if necessary. Map out where the bodies were found, the weather forecast before and during the murders. Something has to show up, doesn't it? No matter, Lexa needs to try and do something, anything rather than just keep coming up with questions.

She moves her desk to one side of her office, the space isn't big enough but the floor is perfect. Only a handful of people bother her as she busies herself in setting up her work. Some offer their help or bring a welcomed cup of coffee and food. They know better not to ask her what's she doing. They know Lexa too well, how she works and when she is in her zone. Her co workers secretly love watching her as she grafts and grinds her way through files. Her odd method always brings results or a new line of thinking that adds to a case. Everyone has asked her for help and with this case, they are confident that Lexa will find the answers. Just keep the coffee and food coming to help her get there is all they can do. 

Time doesn't mean anything when you are trying to find that important needle in a haystack. The only way Lexa knows she has been at it for a long time is her body screaming out it's protest of being in limited position while she works. As she Rolls her head around to loosen a knot, the crack of bones and muscles ring out loudly. How long exactly has she been at this? What the hell is the time?

Lexa glances at her wristwatch and is shocked  
"Shit!" She exclaims 

She looks down at all the paperwork and different coloured mark's spread out across the floor. Has she gained anything? There are subtle patterns with the weather but nothing that points to whom they are looking for. She shakes her head, the urge to carry on is there but she has been told off for staying at work longer than she should. Her only option is to go home, try to relax and attempt to get some sleep. As if that will happen when her mind is engaged and committed to finding this killer.

She leaves the paperwork where it is and locks her door, leaving a note for the cleaner not to bother with the bin. Then to the lift and car park. Even though there are people around her, the station seems subdued and eerily quiet. Her car stands alone in the parking bay and Lexa eagerly rushes to it, just to get in a put the radio on loud. A sudden urge for music hitting her like a tonne of bricks. Pink's 'Get the party stared' bellows out from the speakers and Lexa joins in singing along as she navigates out onto the street and heads for home. 

He watches in the shadows as the car pulls away. the sound of music playing reaches his ears. He smiles, remembering hearing that particular tune playing through a closed door of a certain bedroom when he was a teenager. he takes in a breath and lets it out slowly. Will Lexa help him find her? Will she figure it all out? Has he taken a risk in bringing her into this game? He watches the tail lights of Lexa's car as they vanish around a corner. None of it matter's if he finds her, his one true love. After all these years, Lexa is the only one to do just that and she will help him.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how many times she goes through the files. Lexa has a feeling that she is missing something. Not the lack of evidence or witnesses but something else. Something that she alone must figure out. The only question is what the hell it was?

She stretches her back and glances at the walls which are now covered in notes, photos and a map of where the victims were found. 

"Come on, show me the pattern. What am I missing" she muttered 

Her hands glide over the wall, pausing here and there to re study a note, a photo but nothing came of it. A knock on her door, pulls Lexa out of her thoughts. Sam opens the door and walks in, taking a moment to look at the work upon Lexa's wall.

"So, have you anything to show from this" Sam asks waving at the wall

Lexa knows not to lie to her, so she goes with the truth "No, not exactly, but I still think the deaths of these woman are connected to one man" 

"Shit Lexa, we have other cases that need to be solved just as much as that dead female in the park. If you have not come up with any other evidence, then pass it down the ladder to say Jones"

Lexa frowns at her "Jones? He wouldn't know what to do with this case and most probably puke up on the body corrupting everything"

"Still, it will keep him busy for a bit until I can find another easy case for him"

"Jesus Sam, if he's that useless, why don't you get rid of him? Surely we have other competent officers who could take his place. Hell I can give you a list off the top of my head right now!"

"He's just new at the Job, Lexy. All he needs is a bit of time and guidance. I think he will be just fine"

Lexa bites her tongue. God she hated it when Sam called her Lexy, That's not my name! She wants to holler but she stays quiet. Something about the way Sam say Jones name has peaked her interest. Is there more to this than what Sam is letting on? Does she like the guy? pain shoots through Lexa's chest, was she just a chest piece on Sam's board of looking good? I mean thinking about it, When Lexa solved her first major case, Sam was there to help with the press and gain the rewards. Didn't she get promoted near enough after that and their relationship ended soon after? Lexa stares at her boss in a new light and she doesn't like what she sees. Sam's true nature is vicious, calculative and she is an expert at manipulation. God, why didn't Lexa see it back then? what an idiot she had been, Had Sam actually had any feelings for her at all? Lexa's fists clench in anger at how stupid she had been. Slowly, bi le rises up from her stomach, Lexa swallows hard, trying to act as if everything is normal. Doing her best not to show what she Knows. Lexa turns back to her work, pretending to be interested in something, anything. Did Sam want to give this to someone else so she could reap the rewards just like she did to Lexa? Was Lexa actually onto something and Sam knew it? Lexa tries to think, how can she hold onto this case? The urge and need to see it all through screams in every fibre of her body. This case is hers and hers alone. 

She closes her eyes, come on Lexa think! Then it hits her, she has to play Sam at her own game, manipulate her into allowing Lexa more time on this. Lexa knows if she asks for a week, Sam will say two days which isn't enough. Lexa has to go higher but not too high to show she knows something is amiss or for Sam to shut her down. 

"All i ask for is a month Sam, just one month. If i haven't found anything new then I will gladly hand it over to Jones. Hell I'll even talk through everything with him to help him out" 

Sam stays quiet, Has she Lexa, over done it? will Sam take the case from her? well shit! What is she going to do now? could she still work on it on the quiet? take photos of all that she had done and work on it at home? could she do this as well as her normal load? she knew Sam would increase her work load, keep her so busy that she couldn't interfere with their case. No, Lexa had lost her chance with this one, she would never find the answer as to why this case called to her and was personally important to her not to solve it but because somehow she was a part of it. part of the puzzle

"You have two weeks to come up with something important and if you do not then you hand it all over to Jones. All of it Lexa, ok?"

"Okay" Lexa replies as casually as she can

Two weeks? Is that long enough to find something new, a lead, evidence? To hell with it, she will find it. There is something here and she is the one who has to find it and it's not about solving the case or capturing the murderer it's something else but what? Lexa turns to find that Sam has left. How long had she been alone? Lexa turns back to the board. What's her next move? She looks at the map and makes the decision to visit each site where each woman had been killed. At least it was something productive than being locked up in an office. Lexa gathers her stuff, closes the blinds to hide her work and locks the door. Sam doesn't have a key to it and so cannot take Jones in and try to start the investigation then and there. Would Sam do that? Yes, she would. Would she listen to Lexa when Lexa finds new evidence or lead, turn around and say it was not enough and take the case? Yes she would.

Lexa tries to concentrate on her driving but she is so riled by the whole Sam incident that her thoughts keep playing it over and over again. Then the past comes up, they were happy right? it was all a lie screams through her mind. Lexa closes her eyes

"Shut up, shut up" she mutters

A car horn breaks her thoughts and Lexa swerves back into her lane

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She yells 

she indicates and pulls over. her hands shake slightly as she removes them from the steering wheel. What the hell is she doing? Lexa looks about, a coffee shop sits near the opening of a park. The scent of coffee calls to her upon the breeze coming through the open car window. She has time for a cup, no, she needs to make time for a cup . She locks her car up, orders a large cappuccino and settles near the park to people watch. A female jogger runs past her , into the park and Lexa is suddenly dragged back in time.

She is the jogger, entering the park, music blaring and the feeling of the good day ahead washing its way through her. She has new evidence in the case she is working on, a small piece of cloth hidden amongst some timber had been logged in with the forensic lab last night and any results on it would come back today. If they are what she thinks, the results will lead to at least one of the bank robbers. Suddenly she is not alone, someone is running alongside her. Lexa looks over to find Sam. Oh, did Sam play it cool back then, pretending that she hadn't seen Lexa until they stopped to stretch and warm down. Sam had helped her to stretch and Lexa had gazed into those eyes and became mesmerized by her then and there. An offer of a drink led to a date then a hot passionate night. God, Lexa had been so stupid and she now hated herself for it. How had she not seen it, had she been that gullible? she was heartbroken when it ended. Only Mack kept her busy and helped her keep her head in the game. Did he know? had he seen what was going on whilst Lexa was blinded by, what she thought was, love? Tears pool in her eyes and try to make their escape but Lexa refuses to give in to them or to allow Sam to keep affecting her. Lexa slowly breaths in and out, slowly drinks her cappuccino and let's go of the thoughts of Sam. She needs to focus on this case and this alone for the next two weeks. 

The first crime scene is an old multi storey car park. The victim found on the top level and of course in the rain. No cover, out in the elements. Any camera's? Yes, but , conveniently, that night the lightning storm had knocked all the power out for a few hours , so no footage of the crime available. Lexa stares at the camera's for a moment. How did he know they would be out? it's as if he is the luckiest killer out there. Lexa shakes her head, and takes a moment to walk around the top level noting and scanning the view from it. Nothing unusual here and so she heads to the next scene, then the next. Each one she visits has nothing new to add to her crime, some are similar to each other by location such as middle of nowhere, abandoned , run down and all open to the elements but that is all. She cannot find a distinguishing pattern that leads to an eureka moment and lead to the killer's identity. Is this just a waste of her time?

the day flies bye and Lexa after the thirtieth crime scene decides to call it and head home. Oddly she is tired, even though she hasn't exactly done much. she puts it down to being more mentally fatigued than physical and after stopping at her local shop to treat herself to a tub of Ben and Jerry's topped Salted caramel. She arrives at her apartment, makes a quick pit stop at the freezer and heads into the bathroom to run a deep hot bath with her favourite Lavender bubble bath. The scent alone wafting up from the bath soothes her. Lexa hums to herself as she removes her clothing and curls her ponytail up into a bun, securing it with the two chopsticks that she has ready for just this moment. before getting into the bath, she has one more ritual to perform, she grabs the lighter from the draw , lights the various candles around the bathroom and then turns out the light. She groans with pleasure as she slowly lowers herself down into the hot water. the only part of her that is on show is her chin upwards. Lexa closes her eyes and just breaths, allowing the scent, the heat of the water and the candles to work their magic. 

A phone rings breaking the silence that has settled upon the house. Clarke's eyes glance at the clock, right on time. She shoots up from her chair and rushes to answer it. if she doesn't, then Jo will only panic about her.

"Hey, I'm here, all ok? How's Anna? "

"Clarke, it's good to hear your voice. I wish we could do these chats face to face"

Clarke sighs, she misses Jo and Anna so much but after what happened, she was scared to show her face anywhere near that place and meeting in another town still made her feel vulnerable. Surely he is watching them? monitoring their every move? Just waiting there somewhere in the shadows for her? Clarke's heart start to race and she struggles to breathe. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself

"1....2....3....4....5" She whispers ever so quietly

"Clarke... are you still there? I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you. We both miss you so much. Damn it, I wish we could catch the little shit and put him away. There's been no sign of him for years though. I hope he has come to a vicious ending!"

Clarke smiles slightly at Jo's words. Every time they talk Jo gets really riled up about what happened. How many times had she and Anna apologised? when they had nothing to apologise for. No one did except for him! They never saw it coming, never realised the danger that they had in their home until it was almost too late. Clarke closes her eyes again and thank god that she had taken that self defence martial art class, otherwise she wouldn't have been here. She leans forward and her head rests against the coolness of the fridge freezer. 

"I wish it was over" She mutters, she stands up straight, shaking off the past " Have you guys any news? Anything come up lately?"

"Anna's friend Charlie heard something the other day. A female found in a park but that is all he has. No one is talking about it, not even the press. Perhaps it's a homeless woman or a mugging gone wrong?"

"Perhaps" Clarke replies but her gut says it's not any of those " What was the weather on that day? I mean anything unusual there?"

"What is it about the weather, Clarke? What are you not telling us?"

"I'm not sure but remember what I told you? You are doing what I asked right?"

"Yes Clarke, we are. If it starts to suddenly pour with rain we head to either the nearest busiest place we can find or go to the panic room but I still don't understand why you have asked us to do that?"

"I can't explain it Jo but please can you and Anna just keep doing what I've asked, Please? For me?" Clarke begs 'I can't lose you' hangs on the tip of her tongue but she can't say the words

Jo replies quietly "Ok"

They chat about other things, what's been happening in the town, Clarke's latest book which may become a series rather than a one off, if her mind has anything to do with it. Every time she sits down to write another idea pops into her head and another story is born. Before she knows it an hour has passed and the conversation ends. Clarke reluctantly puts the phone back into its cradle. She puts the kettle on but loses herself to the past. This time it is not a bad memory but a good one. The most beautiful girl she had ever seen goes through her flips and tumbles as she warms up for with her friends. The cheerleading squad well known for their amazing routines. Clarke had never been interested in cheerleading until she had bumped into this female in the corridor one day and was shocked that this girl knew who she was. 

"Hey Clarke, you ok? Sorry about that. I was distracted. How's your latest art project going on?"

Clarke loses her words as she gazes into those beautiful eyes. Her eyes can't help but drop lower to those perfect rosy lips. Clarke inadvertently licks her own lips 

"Umm, I ah, " She shakes herself slightly "It's going really well another week and it will be finished"

A group of cheerleaders come into view and one calls out

"Hey L, You coming? Cannot wait to see what new routine you have come up with for us." 

L quickly waves at them then turns back to Clarke " Uh, well I cannot wait to see your artwork. have a good day"

L turns and quickly joins her squad. Unlike most cheerleaders that films and shows have portrayed. L makes sure her girls and guys are kind, helpful and respectful to all. They are role models to all the students, no matter which group they belong in, the geeks, nerds, posh, under privileged popular. The squad has a mixture of them all. L allows everyone to try out and somehow they all fit in and have a part to play. Clarke watches L as she walks down the hall and Clarke knows then and there where her heart is and belongs to. 

How long had she been standing at her window? lost in the thought of a beautiful woman from her past. Clarke turns and puts the now cold kettle back on. A new chapter forms in her mind. The cheerleading squad who travel around doing their competitions yet manage to solve crime and mystery at the same time. I mean they have the skills to get into places that no one else can by using their acrobatic skills. who knew that the pyramid would make a fabulous ladder? Only the courageous and fearless Captain Alexandria Woods would know.

Clarke smiles softly as she thinks about her favourite character and the woman who inspired her to write it. Coffee in hand, Clarke saunters over to her open laptop and desk but she doesn't open the chapter that awaits on her desktop. Instead she opens up Google and searches the news. Nothing about a female found dead but then didn't Jo say no one was talking about it? Clarke sighs, she shouldn't be wasting time on him but if a predator can hunt his prey surely the prey can do a little stalking of their own especially if it keeps them alive, Right?

She goes and checks the weather reports for the last week or so throughout various parts of the country and there it is, a freak storm a couple of night ago in Vancouver. Clarke sits back, She couldn't tell anyone of her theory, they all would think she was crazy, wouldn't they? No one can control the weather can they? Did she actually believe that?

" No one can control the weather" She mutters allowed


	3. Chapter 3

The best thing about roof tops is how accessible they are if you know how to and how great the view is from them. The view out across this particular roof was ok but he wasn't there for that. It was the apartment just across and below him that he found fascinating and spectacular. This roof had become a second home to him over the last few months. He knows where she is and exactly what she was doing. He closed his eyes and pictured her going through her routine, run the bath, add bubble bath, undress, pin hair up, light candles and then slowly lower herself into the bath of steaming water. 

The secret was not being caught, watching them without them knowing. Oh, the rush of being there in their world, so close that you could touch them, capture them, have them at your mercy within seconds without a fight. He could have had her so many times but resisted. It's much more fun living on the knife edge, the rise of the endorphins until they are critical, the rush of pure ecstasy and then it's cut off as quickly as a click of your fingers. Leaving your body screaming with need. He closes his eyes, remembering how it feels, allowing a shiver to run through his body. This is the prequel to what will be when he finds her and has the love of his life back. As the lights in the bathroom go out, he turns his gaze to the night sky and the stars. Is she looking up at them?

"Where are you?" he whispers "I hope you are thinking of me?" 

The shadows seems darker, the corridor longer and distorted somehow. The feeling that he's there lurking, watching her every move grows deeper. She can't get away, can't run fast enough to lose him, he's always there. Is she spinning or is it the corridors? She closes her eyes from the affect of it all, opens them and the corridor is back to normal. A sound behind her makes her look over her shoulder, a curtain swings in the breeze, is that a shadow or is he there behind it? She turns and runs, a door comes into view she stops and tries it, it's locked, further down the corridor another door appears then another but none of them will open.

Another sound behind her, she turns expecting him to be there but the corridor is empty. Shit, she has to get out , there has to be a way to escape. She turns back around and comes face to face ... Suddenly Clarke awakes with a jolt, panicking as she finds herself trapped, torn between reality and the nightmare. She struggles to move but the bed sheet clings tightly to her, tangled around her body like a net and soaked by the sweat that covers her. She glances over as her curtains sway in a breeze that comes through the open window. How did it open? The lock was secure before she climbed into bed, wasn't it?. Her heart races, she glances around the room expecting him to be there smiling at her. Her hand slides behind her touching the metal object that lays beneath her pillow. She pauses, tries to calm her breathing, will he come? Is he there? 

Boss appears from nowhere causing Clarke to jump out of her skin. His body language remains calm and steady. They must be alone. She turns on the bedside light and just breathes for a minute trying to calm herself and shake off the nightmare. 

"Shit Boss, I hate these nightmares! And as for you, remind me to put a bloody bell on your collar" Clarke mutters as she tries to untangle herself. 

There will be no more sleep for her. Boss nudges her with his nose, Clarke's hand automatically runs itself over his head and starts a rhythm stroking his neck. The open window bangs against the frame as if reminding Clarke that there is still a danger. She rushes to it, shuts it and checks the lock stunned to find there is nothing wrong with it what so ever. What the hell? How did it open? A thought occurs to her, she glances at the sky, is there a storm? Then an even more scarier thought hits her, Has he found her? 

Clarke steps backwards away from the window but fear hits her so hard she stumbles. Can she run? The images of her nightmare wash through her, a corridor that leads to a dead end. There is nowhere to go, he will find her. Her fists clench so tightly that she feel her nails dig into her palms. The pain helps her, allows anger to crush the fear. She isn't a victim anymore. She's a survivor and won't go down without a fight.

The 9mm feels good in her hands as she quietly moves through every inch of the house. Her training with Aiden on the gun range and in the practice bunker where time well spent. How to get onto a base and be trained by the best on how to take out a threat? Have a brilliant editor who can pull strings and lie that it's research for a book, not to mention donate a lovely sum to the barracks and treat the guys to a huge party. Aiden was impressed with Clarke's ability, her scores pretty high too for a rookie. He even suggested she join them full time and change careers. Clarke just smiled, played her part as Erin Greene, the well known writer. God, she hated lying to them but it was for her own survival, her own personal threat which may come for her. One day she would write that book and dedicate it to them. Why not contact the police? Report that she was possibly being stalked by a man bordering on obsessed with her? Because she had no evidence, no proof but the gut feeling inside of her and the last words he had said to her before he vanished. The thought of him throws her back to another memory 

Clarke watches as Jo and Anne dance around the kitchen putting the weekly shopping away

"Come on, when was the last time you two had a date? You both have earned it and that film is out you wanted to see" Clarke smiles warmly at them "I've got this" 

Jo studies her "Are you sure Clarke?" 

"100% sure. Go get dressed and get the hell out of here" 

Jo and Anne rush upstairs laughing, how can they refuse a night out? Their good mood rubs off on Clarke and she hums a tune as she finishes folding the washing. Now that Jo and Anne where going out, Clarke needed to figure out what she was going to have for dinner but it didn't take long as a domino pizza menu lay on the side.

"Pizza and movie it is then" she mutters 

It not long before Clarke has the house all to herself, funny how it suddenly fell very quiet. There was 20 minutes to kill until the pizza came, so a nice hot shower and quick change into Pj's was called for. Then it was the choice of which movie to choose. What was she in a mood for? Comedy, romance, action? There was always horror but on your own in an empty house? Hell no! Clarke quickly avoided the horror section, her hands seemed to be drawn to the action and one particular film. Is there a limit to watching a film over and over again? 

She smiles snatching the dvd off the shelf "Underworld it is then"

The pizza arrives shortly after and Clarke settles herself in front of the tv. She glances at the clock, it shows 7.15pm. Clarke wonders where he is, surely the library is shut by now? Perhaps he will be home soon. Clarke sighs there's not much she can do about his lateness. Snuggling down under the throw, she becomes lost in the film. 

The sound of the front door lock startled her slightly, she glances at the clock 8.20pm. She pauses the film as he enters mumbling his apology. Clarke smiles softly 

"It's fine, uh Jo and Anne popped out" suddenly she adds "but they'll be back in a bit"

Why did she add that? She wonders, slowly pulling the throw up closer to her chin

"You cold?" He asks quietly 

"Uh no, just love this throw that's all. There's pizza here if you're hungry" 

"Yes please" he mutters, squeezing past her and sitting down on the other end of the couch. 

He isn't close yet Clarke feels so uncomfortable sitting there in her Pj's even though she had the throw over her, she feels under dressed and somehow vulnerable but why? 

"You going to carry on with the film?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry miles away. Blooming school work, right? 

He smiles shyly "Yeah" 

Clarke restarts the film, which is actually the last thing she wants to do. Something inside her tells her to get up, to run, again she asks herself why? Nothing has happened but then this is the first time she has been alone in the house with him. Slowly her skin starts to crawl with a constant feeling of being watched. She fights the urge to glance his way and see if he is staring at her as meeting his eyes would be just as bad. The sofa moves, please say he has just changed position but Clarke feels it, the sudden drop in the sofa cushion next to her. The film has about an hour left to run, what excuse can she use to get away? Could she get up to her room and jam the door shut? Why did she feel this way? He hadn't done anything. 'Yet' whispered through her mind.

She discreetly glances at the clock. Fifty three minutes till the end of the film. The sound of a car outside gains Clarke's interest, 

'please let it be Jo and Anne' she thinks as her head quickly turns in the direction of the front window but the car drive's by. Clarke freezes for a second, she's turned in his direction, the throw dropped to her lap. Shit what should she do? She tries to think. As calmly as she can, Clarke speaks up

"I wonder where Jo and Anne are? Must have been held up somewhere" she makes a purpose of looking at the clock "shouldn't be long now" 

She turns back only to come face to face with him. He's so close, she feels his breath upon her skin.

"Loo..."

Clarke's words are cut off as he leans in for a kiss. She bolts up off the sofa.

"What?" She stutters, she sees the hurt written all over his " Um, I'm sorry it's um, I um, I don't have feelings for you like that" she quickly blurts 

The world around her freezes as she gazes into a pair of cold steel eyes.

" we will be together Clarke." He says calmly "Just you wait and see" 

Clarke shakes, trying to free herself of the memory. Dear god those eyes hunted her more than the memories did. breathe in hold it then lets it go slowly, repeat. Her hand automatically reaches down to find Boss's head. Breathe in and out. That's it, calm yourself, you are safe plays over in her head. God, she wished she had never told Jo and Anne to go to the cinema, wished that she had made sure that she was never left alone in the house again but you can't change the past and no way allow it to control you in the present. She closes her eyes 

"Memories cannot harm me and will not control me" she says calmly 

She glances at the gun by her hand, could she use it if she had to? Take a life? That was the million dollar question but then wasn't her life worth more than the one she would take? wasn't it? Yet the thought of it made her stomach churn. A book lying on the table next to her computer catches her eye. She goes to it and turns the pages till she reaches a particular one. A photo of a cheerleading squad stares out at her. Their faces full of happiness. Her eyes are drawn to the centre of the group and that beautiful face. God, if only she could have made him understand but back then she didn't have the words to explain how she had given her heart away, given it to someone who didn't even know. At first she thought it was a crush an infatuation but the more she saw her, the more her feelings grew. How many years had she loved her from afar? Would she take it back? Never. These was the memories that Clarke wanted to hold onto, these were the light against the dark ones that plagued her and the eyes that stared out of the photo at her are her salvation.

Lexa dries her hair rigorously with a towel and moves on to the next step after her nice hot soak. She pours milk in to a saucepan and places it upon the stove, then puts a few heaped spoonfuls of hot chocolate into her favourite mug and wait. It not long before the milk is boiling and she pours it into the waiting mug, added a few marshmallows and finished it off with a squirt of cream, the perfect end to a day. Her phone pings, she picks it up, smiles and opens WhatsApp. A video in the old girls squad group awaits her viewing. She presses play

Mark's face unfreezes "Hey, Lilly and I wanted to introduce you all to the newest member of the squad Lexa Anna Gibson" 

The camera pans to Lilly and a small bundle in her arms. The cutest little baby girl stretches and yawns. The camera pans to Lilly who smiles 

"Hopefully we will organise a get together soon and Lexa Woods, you better get your arse down here!" 

Lexa laughs, god she's been meaning to take the trip home but something always seemed to get in the way. Lexa sighs and quickly writes a reply under the other comments 

'OMG, You named your daughter after me?! I will definitely book time off and come down to catch up with you all and meet her, love you guys x' 

She hits send and sits back, god how long had it been since she actually had last seen them all? Shit it had been.... Lexa's thoughts wonders off on another train of thought . She glances over at her bookshelf and the school year book and photo albums that sit there proudly. One photo album calls to her in particular and Lexa goes to it, brings it back to the sofa. She grabs her hot chocolate and slowly takes a walk down memory lane. photos of her with the girls in the squad, cheering at the games, hanging out with Lilly, Rose and Amber. Pictures with boys that they dated, although Lexa was always on her own in those, the reason for that came deeper into the book. She turns the pages until a single photo with its own page meets her eyes and takes Lexa back to the moment she took it

She had stayed on at school to finish off an essay, something she relished doing as the corridors, once filled with noise now lay quiet and peaceful, except for today as the sound of music drifts lightly through them. Lexa follows the sound, her curiosity peeked, who else is here on those beautiful sunny evening? As she nears the art room, her heart quickens, is it? Please let it be. The art room door is jammed open, Lexa leans against the frame, her breathe taken away by the beautiful scene in front of her. 

The whole room was filled with the light, the ray's of the sun beautifully dancing around the room but that wasn't what had captured her. A female was busy in there and so deeply involved in her painting that she didn't know Lexa was there. Lexa became enthralled, her eyes capturing every detail, how the blonde had held her hair up with paint brushes, how she chewed on her lower lip in concentration. Lexa could have stayed there for ages but her phone buzzed with a message, she needed to get home for dinner but she couldn't leave not just yet, she pointed her phone, took a photo and captured the beauty of Clarke in that moment forever. 

Lexa stares down at that photo, her one regret was not going in and talking to Clarke at that moment or actually having the guts to talk to her more often. Her finger runs gently over Clarke's cheek. So many thoughts and regrets run through her. The thought that Clarke had stolen her heart in this moment, that she desperately wanted to tell her but just couldn't find the words and then it was too late as Clarke suddenly left school in the fall. Rumours had washed through the school of an attack, some even said Clarke had died but these where squashed by the principal. Lexa had gone to the hospital, frantically trying to see Clarke, to check that she was alright but no one would let her near Clarke and after a few days, much to Lexa's annoyance, nothing more was said, the matter squashed and quietly buried. Lexa ponders on what happened to Clarke, where she went, did she become an artist? Did she still have her long beautiful blonde hair? Beautiful blonde hair?! Suddenly a memory of a conversation she overheard on the night of the attack washes through her. Her mum talking to someone, giving them instructions on the phone 

"Ok, how's her heart rate? That's actually good and the cut? Did it hit the carotid artery? Shit, keep pressure on it, she did what? Wow, bless her, I am on my way"

The words Carotid artery and blonde hair repeat over and over again, was it just a coincidence? Lexa can't take her eyes off the photo, could Clarke have been an earlier victim? Surely not but Lexa couldn't help feel that this was important. That she had to know why and how Clarke had been injured. Lexa's eyes lock onto Clarke's beautiful and innocent face in the photo. Whatever happened she hadn't deserved it. It looked as if Lexa would be going back home sooner than she thought. The only question was how could she take the time out with work. No matter how much her gut instincts told her that there was more to Clarke's story and she was on the right track. She was never going to convince her boss Sam to let her go on this wild goose chase. Also most probably best not to mention the sudden longing to see Clarke again, The deep feelings she had back then awoken anew but then again had her feelings for Clarke actually ever left her?


	4. Chapter 4

Singing her heart out as she drives through the traffic, Lexa can't help but be relieved how easy it was to get her leave granted. Sam practically jumped at the chance of letting Lexa go as it meant she and Jones got their hands on the files earlier than she thought . Which didn't bother Lexa as she knew they would find what she did nothing but questions and dead ends. The answer wasn't in those files but somewhere else, Lexa's gut kept taking her back to her teenage years, to Clarke and Clarke wasn't in those files.

Thoughts of Clarke played upon her mind but then wasn't that the thing with your one regret? It never left you. Yet, she was hoping she could try and make amends even if it was just that one coffee or a brief moment. She was willing to do anything for a chance to speak to Clarke even if it was just for a moment . For that moment could open up to a whole load of other moments even if it all led to them just being friends. Geez, had Clarke gotten married? Had a family? 

Social media and google shed no light on what had happened to Clarke. She literally just vanished, one minute there at school then poof nothing. There was no trace of her anywhere which was strange in itself and rang alarm bells for Lexa. What had happened to Clarke that night? 

"Where are you?" Whispers through Lexa's mind

Shaking herself out of her thoughts as the traffic starts to move around her. Lexa concentrates on driving. A glance in her rear view mirror shows a rusty red pickup several cars back. Hadn't that truck been there for awhile? Didn't it pull out a few minutes behind her when she was leaving her place? 

The road ahead of her clears enough that she can pick up speed. Will the truck do the same? Her foot pushes on the accelerator, she glances at her mirrors, the truck slowly speeds up. The urge to drop back and try to read it's number plate buzzes irritatingly through her but in doing so may give the game away that she has spotted her shadow. Her mind races through various options. There's a cafe not far ahead and she is hungry so why not pull in and see if the truck does too? At least she can get a bite to eat at the same time. 

The cafe is busy but Lexa spots a booth right by the window where she can watch the traffic as it goes by. She settles in, watches and waits as cars drift past. Shouldn't be long now before the truck either pulls in or drives past. 

"Come on where are you?" She mutters quietly 

A rusty red pick up drives by, is it's speed slightly slower as if they have slowed on purpose, to check on her? Or is that just Lexa imagination? But then why had this pick up been there since the beginning of her journey? Coincidence? Her gut screams the answer and that's a hell, no. There is something off about that truck. Before Lexa can make a plan on her next move, the arrival of the waitress interrupts her thinking. Should she order? Or catch up with the pickup? Screw it, food first then whatever with the truck. If it's following her then whoever it is can bloody wait.

Time seems to fly by, the food brought, eaten and paid for. Now, with a chunk of apple pie deliciously smelling out her car, Lexa checks the road before pulling out and restarting her journey. The main busy roads turn into quiet back roads with little traffic, easy to spot vehicles that look familiar and it's not long before a rusty red pick up appears, once more, in the distance behind her.

"Well, hello, what are you after?" Lexa asks aloud 

What to do? she decides to just carry on, get to her destination, if the truck is following her and is nearby then she can always casually check it out on a dog walk or one of her runs, can't she? 

It's not long before the scenery turns into the well known neighbourhood which she grew up on. Everything still looks the same. She passes her old house, the memories of that awful day come flooding back. 

Kate, Lexa's mum's best friend and colleague, turning up at school just after Clarke vanished to tell her the bad news . There had been a car accident, her mum, a great and careful driver had lost control of her car hitting a centre wall. She died instantly. Lexa couldn't remember much after that, her mind seemed to shut down but with Kate and Mack's help, she managed to finish school, managed to find her calling in the police force. Had her mum lost control of her car? Somehow Lexa couldn't believe that but any evidence to the contrary had been lost when the car was crushed.

A familiar house that she grew to love and came to call home, comes into view. Lexa sighs, suddenly tired from her journey and in need of a nice hot bath and hot chocolate. She slows to pull into the drive and stops. There five houses in front of her sits a rusty red pickup. The coincidence is too much, various thoughts and anger boil through her. How dare this person follow her to her home, has she put Kate in danger? Who would be following her? Why? Is it him? From where she sits she can see that the truck is empty. Oh the urge to get out and walk to it, search for the driver but where would it get her? Wouldn't he be smarter than this? Has he planned for that? Is he toying with her?

Screw giving him the satisfaction of getting to her. Lexa Carrie's on with her manoeuvre into the drive and parks. She glances one more time at the truck, of course the number plate would be missing. She shakes her head but the sound of the house door opening takes her attention away from the truck. Lexa gathers herself and gets out of the car. she smiles warmly as Kate comes shooting down the steps towards her

"Oh my goodness, I have missed you so much, it's so good to see you! Come here and give me a hug" 

How long had it been since they had caught up? Guilt washes through her for a moment 

" I am sorry it has been so long Kate" 

"Pah, you've been busy catching the bad guys and I wouldn't have it any other way! Your here now and that's all that matters" 

"I think it's time I try and cut back on my work, make visiting you more of a priority" Lexa says portraying her thoughts out loud 

"Well, that is up to you and you know you are always welcome here anytime, anywhen" Kate says softly as she tucks a loose strand of Lexa's hair back behind her ear "Come on the bath water will be getting cold and then we'll have a cup of hot chocolate. Oh my what is that delicious smell" 

"Oh, I bought some apple pie from this cafe I stopped at. You have to try it it's gorgeous" 

"Well, hot chocolate and apple pie then it is"

They laugh as they walk up the steps and into the house. The pickup no longer a concern for Lexa as she is washed away by being home. Funny how she didn't realise just how much she had missed Kate until she saw her rushing towards her. Family first, work will be there when she's finished catching up and enjoying this moment.

Had he made a huge error following her that closely? Did she know? Yet the excitement of being so close, following her and her spotting him was a delicious thrill that sung in his veins. He had always been there in a way watching her from the shadows, begging her to help find Clarke. 

The three of them were joined in this dance whether Lexa and Clarke liked it or not. Clarke had bought Lexa into this and so they had to play this game, his game. He smiles as he watches Lexa and Kate go inside. How long would it be before she found Clarke? What fun could they have? So many ideas ran through his mind, of course Clarke wouldn't be harmed but Lexa, well that was another story. He starts to whistle a tune as he walks the long way round back to his truck. Now that Lexa was here and things were slowly going to plan, all he had to do was patiently wait for her to do all the work. 

The bath as usual has worked its magic, relaxed and energised Lexa wondered into the spare room where there was a view of the street. Discreetly moving the net curtain slightly she looks down the road to see an empty space where the truck was. There was no doubt in her mind that she would see it again but now was not the time to worry about a damn truck. Catching up with kate and family time came first. 

The scent of apple pie filled the air as Lexa headed towards the kitchen. 

"Great timing, the hot chocolate is poured and the pie warmed up. Come, sit down and tell me about your latest case and why it brings you this way?"

Lexa laughs " Maybe I just wanted to come and visit you and there is no case?" 

"Well ok then" Kate smiles, but then wags her finger at Lexa " but my Spidey senses say there is more! So spill, what are we investigating?" 

Lexa shakes her head "How do you that? You always seem to know" 

Kate laughs "I just love reverse psychology. I pretend I know what is going on and then you let me know something is going on by saying How do you know" 

Lexa sighs softly "Damn it! You're good. You should become a private eye"

"Oh no, I don't have the skills that you do but I do love my detective shows" 

"Perhaps you could write a detective novel?"

"Oh now that I could do. A doctor who solves the mystery's of her unusual patient's" 

Lexa smiles softly, she eats a piece of her apple pie, whilst trying to figure out how to broach the subject of her mother and that night . Kate was more than her mum's best friend. Lexa had always known Kate as Aunty Kate, she had been there since Lexa could remember. When Lexa had lost her parents, Kate quickly stepped in as her guardian and Lexa wouldn't have had it any other way. They had grieved together, remembered all the good times and Kate told Lexa about the time before she was born, how Kate, her mum and dad where always together at high school and then college. Both Kate and her mum, Jessica, had always wanted to be doctors and both got accepted into Medical school. They graduated with flying colours and from there came back to their home town and worked in the hospital. 

"Speaking of doctors, do you remember when that girl from school had an accident and left soon after?" 

"You mean Clarke Griffin? That beautiful blonde girl that you feel in love with?" 

Lexa swallows the mouthful of hot chocolate that she has just taken, too quickly and chokes slightly. 

Kate jumps up and runs her back "Oops, you ok honey?" 

Lexa nods until she recovers and can talk " What...how... love?" She stutters 

Kate smiles "it's ok sweetie, your mum and I loved that about you. How well you knew yourself and didn't give a eats arse about what anyone thought. Somehow everyone loved you for you. As for Clarke, well you mentioned her a lot but never bought her home. Why was that?" 

"I..uh..I just couldn't find the words to tell her and was afraid to lose her" she mutters 

Kate hugs her tightly "Oh honey, did you ever manage to speak to her at all?" 

"Actually yes but it was only briefly and the other girls needed me so I chickened out and shoot off with them rather than chatting to Clarke" Lexa falls silent, Kate gives her a moment to gather her thoughts, Kate has to lean down as Lexa whispers " I regret not speaking to her more and yes, I was in love with her. Maybe I never stopped in a way" 

"Bless you" Kate kisses the top of Lexa's head "So what do you want to know?" 

Lexa wipes her eyes and turns to Kate 

"What happened to Clarke?" 

Kate takes a deep breath, would it actually harm to talk to Lexa about it? this was Lexa, a detective in the police force. What harm could it possibly cause? Besides she didn't know what happened to Clarke after the incident. She stayed in the hospital for a week and then that was the last they saw of her. Jo and Anne were vague about Clarke's whereabouts but said she was doing fine and blossoming where she was.

Kate sighs and falls silent as her memories take her back to that night. The horror of seeing Clarke, someone Lexa knew, come into the emergency ward was hard to take especially with such a severe injury.

" It was horrible to see her so pale and frightened when she came in. I almost broke protocol to let Jo come with us to the surgery room. Your mum arrived quickly after they did. Clarke actually grabbed my hand as we went into the surgery room. I was actually relieved to feel the strength in her grip. It was a miracle that she was even alive but she had somehow managed to slow the bleeding. Smart girl with strong survival instincts or something important to live for. Anyway, the wound was viscous and deep. Your mum tried her best to tidy it up. It actually pissed me off that Clarke would be reminded every day of what happened by that bloody horrible scar. Clarke recovered well and in a week she was just gone. Jo and Anne past on her thanks but that was that, we never saw her again" 

Lexa reaches out and hold Kate's hand "Could you describe the wound to me? Which side was it on?" 

Kate glances at Lexa "What's going on?" This time Kate grasps Lexa's hand "Please tell me nothing has happened to Clarke?"

"Oh no, it's just something has been bugging me about what happened and where Clarke went" 

"There's more to it isn't there? What are you not saying?" Kate sighs " I'm sorry, I guess if it's part of an investigation then you can't tell me can you?" 

"I'm not one hundred percent sure it is anything" Lexa's shrugs "Maybe it's just me wanting to find Clarke and catch up with her. Finally have that chat" 

Kate smiles warmly "Ok, " she pauses for a moment " Technically I am not supposed to talk about details but you are a detective and I take it could help a case your working on?" Lexa nods " the wound itself was deep and had nicked the carotid artery" 

"Which side of the neck? Left or right?" 

Kate falls silent as she tries to remember " It was on the left" 

"Do you remember the angle of the cut?" Lexa leans forward 

Kate closes her eyes "downwards it went downwards, thinning out at the end. Does that help?" 

Lexa nods "Yes, yes it does"

she falls silent as she is lost in her thoughts. Kate allows her the time to process it all. When it has been awhile, she gently pat's Lexa's arm

"Well, Jo and Anne are always asking about you and I know they would love for you to visit them" 

Lexa looks at her shocked "They do? They would? Um I was hoping you might actually pop in for one of your random coffee visits and chat to them?" 

Kate laughs " Sounds exactly what I do, just turn up and you know what, half the time they literally have just put the kettle on! Speaking of, I fancy a coffee now, how about you?" 

Lexa just nods, lost in her thoughts. Could she go and see Jo and Anne? God, what would she find out? Would it be good or bad? What if it was bad? How would she feel about that? Butterflies begin to flutter around in her stomach. She knew the answer to that last question, she would feel absolutely sick and heartbroken. Why, after all these years was the thought of Clarke affecting her? 'Because she is the one' echoed through Lexa's mind and the urge to find Clarke was like a tsunami, rapidly building inside of her. 

"So, uh when were you going to visit Jo and Anne?" 

Kate pops a mug of coffee in front of Lexa "I was thinking of popping over this Thursday. How about you come with me?" 

"That would be great. I would feel a but awkward, just turning up on my own as I don't know them that well" 

"Oh I know but everyone knew you, the cheerleader captain who made a difference and all the wonderful positive work you did with not just the girls but the team as well. Just how many voluntary projects did you actually organize and accomplish back then?" 

Lexa smiles as she remembers each project "Not enough, not enough" 

"So you!" Kate laughs "How did you manage to find the time for those you did accomplish, school and running the cheerleading squad is beyond me" 

Going through old photo albums and a walk down memory lane was the best way to end an evening. Both Lexa and Kate cried, laughed and hugged their way through their albums. Putting them back on their shelf, Lexa couldn't help but wonder about Clarke's childhood, what had it been like? What did she look like as a 3 year old and most of all what kind of a child had she been? Lexa smiles softly as the hope of finding out washes through her. There was so much that she didn't know about Clarke but there was an optimism of hope that she would have the opportunity to get to know her. 

'What if you don't like what you find?'  
An inner voice whispers through her

Lexa grins "As if that's going to happen" she mutters, 

She had always had good instincts in people and Clarke was a good person. An image of a young boy springs into her head and she remembers catching him from time to time, hiding around a corner watching her. She just shook it off as a boy with a crush on her but something about him had made her uncomfortable. Lexa climbs into bed, her last thought before sleep takes her is what happened to him? She couldn't remember ever seeing him again but then he wasn't someone at school she kept tabs on. 

The dream starts off beautiful, Clarke so engrossed with her painting, paint brushes holding those long blonde locks up and out of the way. Lexa's eyes are drawn to pink luscious lips that are being chewed on. She licks her own lips as the need to taste those lips washes through. Screw it, she has to take this chance, seize this moment. She walks confidently over to Clarke and touches her shoulder. 

Her hand touches a wet substance, has Clarke got paint on her shoulder without realizing it? Lexa smiles but it quickly vanishes as she sees the redness on her hands. her mind screams it's not paint but Lexa can't comprehend that. Movement catches her eyes and she glances from her hand to Clarke who is turning to her. There is red covering Clarke's neck and fallen from those lips that she desperately wanted to kiss. Lexa screams 

Shooting up out of her bed, her hand clutches her chest above her pounding heart and sweat runs down her body. Lexa turns her other hand over just to check that there is nothing there. 

"Shit" she exclaims as she tries to take in deep breaths, tries to shake off the horrible image of Clarke covered in her own blood. 

Lexa moves to sit on her window seat. She pulls her knees up and rests her elbows upon them as her hands cradle her head, silently the tears fall. She doesn't want to ever see Clarke like that in real life. It would destroy her. Her eyes glance out of the window and up to the stars but she doesn't see them, doesn't register the light slowly creeping across the sky replacing the stars. 

A knock on her door is the only thing that shakes her from her thoughts. 

"Hey, I'm making breakfast. Do you want some?" 

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute"" 

"No rush" 

Lexa smiles but her mind wonders back to that horrible image. She needed to find Clarke, desperately needed to see that she was ok. 

"Please be ok" she whispers and wishes it with all her heart


	5. Chapter 5

The butterflies are back and Lexa can't stop herself from fidgeting in her seat as they get closer to Jo and Anne's. Kate glances at her then back to the road 

"You ok over there?"

"Yep" Lexa replies unconvincingly, she takes a deep breath and sighs "No, I feel really nervous" 

"Aw honey, Jo and Anne don't bite, what's there to be nervous about?"

"I, honestly don't know" Lexa mumbles 

"You really like Clarke that much huh?"

"Yes, I do, I really like her. I ...." her words trail off and she turn to stare out of the window 

What the hell was going on with her? Why now? Why? She closes her eyes and looks inside herself trying to understand these deep feelings she had.

"I don't think I actually ever stopped loving Clarke. Even after all these years," she turns to Kate "even when I was with Sam and thought I was happy" 

Kate grips the steering wheel tighter when Lexa mentions Sam

"I am sorry Lexa but I did not like that woman. She was not right for you nor did she give a shit about you" 

Lexa's jaw drops " I never knew that, you were always so nice to her and you both seemed to get along really well" 

Kate shook her head "Oh I tried to be nice and kind but she just" Kate pauses waves her hand in the air trying to search for words "She was too nice, too perfect and it all wreaked fake. My gut said she wasn't ho she seemed" 

"Why didn't you say something?" 

"Because, at the time, you were happy and I couldn't destroy that. What kind of person would I have been besides I didn't want you to hate me" 

"Hate you? I could never hate you" 

"Sweetie you where in a relationship, my telling you that I did not like your choice in partner would have put a wedge between us and I am sure Sam would have played upon that" 

Silence fills the car as Lexa muses over Kate's words. Her mind wonders back to those days with Sam and how Kate's words ring true. It wasn't obvious at first but overtime Sam showed her true colours. Slowly staying at work a little bit longer, changing her story but most of all, never really listening to Lexa or her plans. Sam just subtly pushed Lexa's ideas and thoughts away, always choosing to do what she, Sam, wanted. Oddly, it hadn't taken Lexa long after their breakup to see everything, to see how manipulative and cunning Sam had been at getting everything her way. Had Lexa been a fool, been a push over? God she had taken a long hard look at herself after it all, hated herself for being cajoled by Sam but she was no fool. She had stood her ground at times when she needed to and never really lost who she was. She was too strong for that. The only thing she hated was that she hadn't stopped it at the beginning, hadn't walked away sooner but all relationships had their ups and downs didn't they? 

Lexa closes her eyes, the one true thing she found out from her self analysing was that she had never been that deeply in love with Sam. She liked her, had feelings for her but, a sudden image pops into her mind and she can't help but smile. How could she be in love when her heart was already taken. The photo of Clarke in the art studio had been the crux of her discovery on her feelings for Sam and their relationship. Just by finding the photo and staring at it, Lexa knew that Sam was not the one she wanted in her life, wasn't her happy after and in that moment, Lexa let go of the whole Sam situation. 

The only thing now the absolutely scared her the most was what if she couldn't find Clarke? What if her love was just one sided? Lexa eyes pop open, she squashes that thought down deep. Whatever happens, happens at least she could say she had, for once spoken to Clarke and told her how she felt rather than being the coward who never said a thing. Let all the cards fall and go from there. 

Doesn't anything ever change around here? Jo and Anne's house is exactly as Lexa remembers it. But then it was her favourite house in the neighbour hood. Jo and Anne always had the best Halloween display for miles around and their costumes where always film worthy. 

Lexa smiles softly, even as teenagers, she and the gang had a tradition and would walk here to check out the display even before the parties they where going to.

"Do they still decorate the house for Halloween?"

Kate laughs "oh god yes, in fact they roped me in to it this year"

"Really? But you hate dressing up! Oh I have to come back to see it! What are you guys going to wear? No wait don't tell me, I want it to be a surprise" 

"You are not coming back to see me dressed up!" Kate helps

"Oh I am!" Lexa laughs " There is nothing you can do to stop me" 

"Oh god, it's going to be so embarrassing" Kate mutters, knowing she can't back out or stop Lexa from coming but then she would dress up anytime if it meant Lexa would visit more

They pull up out front of the house and park.

"Ready?" Kate asks softly 

Lexa takes a deep breath and nods. The butterflies come back tenfold. Why is she so nervous? But she knows the answer. These two woman where the closest thing Clarke had to family and she was so worried about fucking up. As she gets out of the car, thoughts rush through her but the main one is will they actually like me? She rubs her hands on the back of her jean's and takes another deep breath.

"I can do this" she whispers 

She follows Kate up the path then the steps to the front door. Lexa expects Kate to knock but is surprised as Kate just opens the front door and walks straight in calling out as she enters 

"Hey, it's me and I've bought someone with me" 

Lexa follows and shuts the door behind her. 

"Oh my days!! Is that who I think it is" 

Lexa turns, only to find herself engulfed in a hug.

"It's so good to see you" Anne pulls back "Oh my aren't you beautiful"

Lexa smiles shyly "Hey Anne, it's good to finally meet you" 

"Oh my gosh, of course we have never been officially introduced. Although there where times I hoped you would walk through our door when you where at school" 

Lexa's jaw drops "Um, I um I wish I had popped by" 

Anne studies her for moment " Yes, I have always had a good feeling about you Lexa Woods, You are welcome here young lady anytime you want" 

"Um, that's lovely of you, thank you" Lexa replies softly, the butterflies are still there but are slowly easing 

"Come, Jo's outside in the garden" Anne hooks her arm with Lexa's "She's going to be so stoked to see you" 

Lexa shares a look with Kate, who seems to be really enjoying herself. Kate winks back and Lexa can't help but poke her tongue out, causing Kate to laugh.   
The scent of baking fills the air and Lexa loves it, she glances around as they walk. There are photos up the stairs and one of a beautiful blonde smiling catches her eye. Lexa would love to stop and take a further look but she doesn't want to be rude. The living room is gorgeous and the kitchen is huge. The whole house feels so welcoming that Lexa doesn't realise the butterflies have vanished. It's almost as if she has always been here, always known them. She smiles, she should have come sooner. What was she nervous about? 

They find Jo lounging in a hammock reading a book with a glass of wine in her hand. 

"Anne, the cake smells delicious and is making me hungry. Please say it's ready" 

"Well actually it will be as soon as the kettle boils. Oh and we have guests who appear to have arrived in the nick of time" 

"Guests?" Jo looks around and screams " LEXA Woooods is that you?!" 

The glass of wine goes flying as Jo practically throws herself out of the hammock and races towards them. Lexa only just manages to brace herself in time before she is engulfed in a huge bear hug. 

"Let her breathe for crying out loud" Anne yells over her shoulder as she heads back into the house. Jo eases up and pulls back laughing 

"It is so good to see you. Look at you, dear god you are so beautiful and the spitting image of your mum" 

Lexa grins "Thank you and it's good to be here. How are you guys?" 

Jo points to the patio set " We are all good. Come sit down and tell me all about you, what have you been up to?" she looks at Kate then back Lexa "Kate doesn't say much except" Jo air quotes "she's fine, doing well" 

"Hey!" Kate laughs "Well, actually that's so me but your guys answer the same way when it comes to Clarke" 

Lexa spots Jo's smile fade slightly before she catches herself and regains her composure. 

Jo laughs "Touché" she replies and salutes Kate

Kate leans down and kisses the top of Jo's head before taking her chair.

"Ok, here's coffee and Cake. Oh, Lexa you do drink coffee don't you?" 

Lexa smiles "Coffee is good and that cakes look delicious" 

"Help yourself and plenty of it for you guys to take home" 

"Oh, we will be taking some home" Kate comments as she reaches for a cup of coffee and a slice of cake

"Really? Didn't think you would Kate!" Anne exclaims playfully 

Kate laughs "Your just such a fabulous Baker. Why an earth you don't open a shop is beyond me" 

Anne smiles "I wouldn't have a clue how to run a shop" 

Kate looks at her "Well, that's where Jo and I come in. You bake and we concentrate on the running of it" 

Anne looks at her "We couldn't, could we?"

Lexa watches Kate and Jo share a knowing look. Have they been planning something?

"Well" Jo pat's Anne's hand "Don't be mad but we have been looking at shops that maybe appropriate to start a bakery in" 

Anne glances from one to the other

"You mean... your being serious? You want to start a bakery business?" They both nod at her "Can we afford to?" 

"Yes we can if we pool together, stick to a budget and , of course, if you agree" Kate replies grinning 

"Oh my god yes! Yes, yes" Anne squeals going to Kate, hugging and kissing her then to Jo 

Lexa sits quietly watching the moment. Somehow, she feels a part of it, feels the love and happiness of it all. She grins and soaks it all in. Anne patting her arm brings Lexa back to them

"Well, Lexa. You know you'll always have cake, pie and any other pudding you can think of whenever you are in town. Which I hope will be a regular thing?" 

Kate coughs as she chokes on the coffee she has just drunk. 

Anne just laughs "Hey, someone had to say it and besides I miss seeing you about" she pat's Lexa's arm

Lexa smiles shyly "Um, thank you and I think I will be back more. I miss it here" 

"Good, that's settled" Anne says triumphantly as Kate glares at her

Lexa shakes her head, why hadn't she knocked on the door all those years ago? Called in to chat to Clarke, Jo and Anne? She knew why, she just never have the words and was afraid 

She sighs quietly at those lost times but now here she was, sat at a table with Clarke's parents but still the words wouldn't come, was she still that frightened girl? But why was she frightened? Of what? Jo and Anne were by no means frightening and Clarke was just the sweetest girl, so what was it? The answer whispers through her  
Your afraid of being rejected, having your heart completely destroyed 

Lexa takes a deep breath, tries to shake off the answer but the truth has hit her hard. She had been so afraid that Clarke wouldn't feel the same way, afraid even now of what will happen. Would she be able to actually except it if Clarke didn't feel that way, or that Clarke was straight? Her stomach churns at the mere thought of it all. She feels like she is still that girl hiding herself from the world because she loves girls and not boys. Afraid of being her true self. Yet here she sat with woman around her unafraid of who they where and their strength is flawless. Lexa studies each one and can't help but wish she could gain that strength from them. Of course she knew who she was, knew who she wanted in the whole world to be with but how to, after all these years, move forward or find closure?

Jo watches Lexa quietly, sees so many emotions play upon her beautiful face. Why is she here? Why now? Could Lexa be the one to finally help Clarke? But most importantly finally be the one that Clarke was missing in her life? Did Lexa feel that way? Jo has to find out

"You know Lexa, Clarke always spoke so fondly of you" she says calmly when there is a quiet moment 

Lexa glances quickly up and at Jo. Her heart skips a beat

"She did?" She asks, her voice slightly wavers, dear god did they notice it? She glances at them but notes nothing but love

Jo nods "I really hoped she would bring you home for dinner or a sleepover" she smiles warmly as she sees a flush creep across Lexa's cheeks

"I um, I would have loved that" Lexa stutters, as she fights a sudden bout of shyness 

"If only we could turn back the clock" Jo mutters, 

her words are filled with so much regret that Lexa feels her heart break. It's not just about her and Clarke's lost friendship but something else. Lexa takes a moment to gather herself, she is not a frightened girl but a woman. A woman who can only but try and go for something she wants. I mean your a fool for five minutes if you ask the question but a fool forever if you don't. 

"Maybe I could give Clarke a shout some when and catch up? Or give you guys my number for her to call me? I really would love to talk to her" Lexa says softly 

'and see if there is something there'

washes quietly through her mind. She stops herself before it slips from her lips. Whatever happens is between her and Clarke. 

Anne glances at Jo. Lexa watches them communicate without saying a word. Will they give her Clarke's number, god will they take hers? Lexa's fingers cross automatically under the table out of sight. 

Jo let's out a breath, that she didn't know she was holding. Surely Clarke would love to have Lexa's number? At least she could choose to use it or not. Jo glances back to the love of her life and then to Lexa. Doesn't Clarke deserve the love of hers in her actual life? Here she, Lexa sat, finally in their home and Jo wanted to have both Clarke and Lexa here not just in their home but back in their lives.

"I think Clarke would love to hear from you but she is here and there. Perhaps giving us your number is the best way forward?" Jo smiles

Lexa can't help but smile back "That's great" 

The conversation drifts to so many topics including memories of school and Lexa adores hearing about Clarke and her life in the house. Jo and Anne spilling out so many wonderful moments but gradually the conversation peter's. Jo and Anne fall silent as a memory of the worst night of their lives slowly creeps in. Kate fills in the silence as best as she can raising the new upcoming shop but Lexa can't help feel whatever happened in the air. Dare she broach the subject? Would they kick her out? Should she? She decides not too as the pain of whatever happened is so thick in the air and written all over their faces. She can't put them through it not now.

"It's getting late Kate, we should be getting back" Lexa says as she glances at her watch

"Oh my days so it is!" Kate exclaims, fully going along with Lexa

They say their goodbyes and Lexa promises to come and visit again. After giving them her number, Lexa heads to the car, leaving Kate to talk with Jo and Anne for a minute on their own. Probably sorting a few bits out on the shop, Lexa thinks as she leans against the car. They all look so serious though. Lexa glances up at the stars, god they look so much brighter and clearer here, just another reason for missing this town. Kate's voice breaks her star gazing 

"So what movie do you fancy watching when we get home?" 

Lexa smiles "I've no idea, preferably either a comedy or action"

"What? No love films?" 

Lexa shrugs "Don't get me wrong, I love romantic movies but they are all so cliché with the whole male/ female relationships. Why can't someone write one where two woman or two men go through the whole love story?" 

Kate laughs "So true, hopefully someone will write that epic script where the girl falls in love with a girl but they never speak to each other and then years later destiny takes over. Oh wait that could be you and Clarke!" 

Lexa's jaw drops and Kate laughing quickly ducks into her seat. Leaving Lexa to slowly recover and follow her

"I can't believe you just said that" Lexa mutters 

"Well, I think it would be one of the best love stories ever told" Kate says patting Lexa's knee " I can't wait to see how it ends" 

Lexa, feels as if she's in slow motion, turns and stares at Kate. Kate had managed to shock her twice within minutes of each other. The only problem was how will it end? Lexa rests her head on the head rest. The ball will be in Clarke's hands and it was up to Clarke what to do with it. Lexa just had to wait now and see whether Clarke would phone or not. She closes her eyes and prays it be the first option.

Clarke avoids watching the news but when Boss leans on the remote and urns the channel over, she can’t help but take notice

“News just in, footage of a female body being found murdered by the police has been released by an unknown source. Please be advised that some scenes may cause distress. Sargent Sam Wickham states that she is personally looking in to this and that no one should be worried. When asked if there had been other bodies, she replied that her officers are checking every detail but cannot confirm if there are any other victims”

The reporters words barely register as Clarke watches the video footage closely as it zooms in on a loan female who turns to the camera 

“Lexa?” Clarke gasps as she recognizes the beautiful face

The video pans to the body, the only thing that stands out is the colour of the hair which is blonde in the flashlights that shine down on it. Clarke’s mouth runs dry. A blonde female lies dead in the pouring rain. Thoughts rush through her, is it him? Surely he isn’t killing is he? 

She moves to her computer and checks all weather forecasts, there was no rain predicted at all on the time stamp of the video. Her heart starts to pick up speed, a cold chill sets in to her bones. Her hand automatically touches her throat, her fingers find the scar upon it

“He’s killing innocent woman?” she whispers 

The phone rings making her jump, she glances at the clock. It’s that time of evening for Jo to ring. Hands slightly shaking Clarke picks it up

“HI Clarke, We have had such a wonderful afternoon and a surprise visitor! You’ll never guess who walked through our door!” Jo pauses  
Clarke tries to calm herself, doing a guessing game is not what she needs right now but Jo is in such a good mood that she doesn’t want to ruin her joy

Clarke swallows and tries to calm herself ”Oh so glad to here you had a lovely day. Who paid you a visit Jo?” 

“Only Lexa woods that’s who! And she is as beautiful now as she was then" 

Clarke almost drops the phone in shock, Lexa? Her eyes glance towards the tv, the news has moved on but what where the odds of Lexa just being on her screen to finding out she had visited Clarke’s home. Was there a connection? 

“.... And she asked if you would like to call her"   
Jo’s words break Clarke from her thoughts 

“Wait, what? Call her?” Clarke stutters “she said that?” 

“Yes Clarke, I have her number here, if you want it? I mean she did ask for yours but we know you want to stay private but you could call her and hide your number?” 

“She really wants me to call her?” Clarke whispers

Could she call Lexa? Her eyes are drawn back to the television , what if it is him? What if Lexa knows something and needs Clarke’s help? What if he had made Lexa a target without her knowing? Wasn’t he jealous of Lexa and how Clarke looked at her when they were at school? Clarke remembered a heated conversation with him on that exact topic. She closes her eyes, what should she do?

“Clarke? Um is everything? Did we do something wrong?” Jo asks worried over the long silence that has fallen between them

“Sorry Jo, I was distracted for a minute. Lexa actually visited you guys huh?”

“Oh my gosh yes and she is so lovely un person and hasn’t changed one bit!”

Clarke smiles softly as an image of a young Lexa in her cheerleading outfit pops into her mind. She closes her eyes, how long has she wanted to pick up the phone and call Lexa if she could? And now she has that chance

“What’ Lexa's number Jo?” 

After awhile of talking and gaining everything about the afternoon that she could and saying their goodbyes. Clarke just stands staring at a row of numbers written on the piece of paper she holds in her hand. 

‘Pick up the phone and dial' whispers through her


	6. Chapter 6

God it's great to see the girls and finally catch up with them. Especially Lilly, Mark and baby Lexa.

Lexa stares down at her tiny namesake and smiles. Baby Lexa had fallen asleep in her arms minutes ago and Lexa had become mesmerized with her.

"Uh, Earth to Lexa, come in Lexa" 

Lexa startles and looks up " Sorry?" 

The girls laugh

"She is adorable, isn't she?" Ann leans over and gently strokes the baby’s cheek

Lexa looks back down "She is just that. How can someone be so perfect" she whispers, she glances up " What did I miss whilst I have been captivated by this bundle of gorgeousness?" 

Lilly laughs "I am more than happy for you to be so engrossed with my daughter. She hasn't settled with anyone, the way she has with you"  
She smiles warmly at Lexa for a second, then her face turns serious "We were all talking about Jessica Carter and how shocking it is that she died" 

The name rings a bell and Lexa runs through their high school years to put a face to the name. She remembers a fun, laughing girl who loved helping others, fit in well with everyone and on occasion helped out at cheerleading but had no interest in becoming one. The image of a beautiful, small frame girl, all smiles and a huge personality pops into her head.

Lexa looks around at the girls " she died?" 

"Yes but Not by natural causes" Claire scoffs "we don't know the full details apart from she was found a day ago in the woods by Elly Simpson while she was jogging" 

Suddenly a cold chill fills Lexa as Jessica’s image wash through her once more but this time it's her blonde hair which stands out. Shit Sam was blonde, surely it is just a coincidence? Lexa looks around her. Should she say anything? But what? 'Oh, she definitely was murdered as there is a serial killer out there killing blondes and I just may have brought him here. But then is it him? Her gut churns telling her the truth. There have been no murders here for centuries and suddenly now? If he is here, why? What does he want? 

"You ok L, you look pale?" Lilly asks concerned 

Lexa glances at Lilly, her eyes can’t help but stare at Lilly's hair then to Michelle's. What if they were next? Her eyes drop to the sleeping child in her arms. How could she forgive herself if she stayed silent and Lilly was killed? 

Lexa's voice shakes slightly, her eyes stay on the baby "Listen, spread the word. No one with blonde hair should go out alone. No one" 

"Ok, now your scarring us? What's going on?" Fiona utters 

Michelle puts an arm around Fiona to comfort her and then glares at Lexa "What's going on Lexa?" 

Lexa closes her eyes and takes a deep breath 

"There maybe a serial killer here in town who has followed me from New York"

Gasps fill the room and Lexa feels all their eyes upon her.

"A serial killer? Are you sure?" 

Is she? 

Lexa's eyes meet Lilly's first then she turns to Michelle "I am not sure but I would rather you all take precautions just in case" 

"Shit Lexa! Of course, we'll stick together if you say we should. I just want to know one thing, Why the hell do you feel a serial killer is following you? Especially if they are into blondes? That's the part doesn't make sense to me" 

Lexa blinks, why is he following her? A memory floods into her mind. The art room, people standing around their work chatting and painting their chosen images. Lexa glances across the room, a usual habit of hers, to see Sam say something and Clarke laugh out loud. They both had had a love of art. Both seemed to work side by side in the room. They were friends. Shit, was Sam actually a random victim or chosen? Did the killer know them all? Only one person, one name tied Lexa, Sam and all these victims together. A deep urge to see Clarke hit her strongly. She had to know more than ever that Clarke was ok and that she was not in any danger. 

Lilly watches Lexa, she knows her and knows there is more to this whole situation. Why would Lexa leave Boston to visit them during an investigation that could make her career? What would she gain from visiting them now? Suddenly it hits her and the blood drains from her face, has someone else they know died at the hands of this killer? And that someone’s death would have hurt Lexa deeply 

" Please tell me Clarke wasn't amongst those who have been killed" Lilly says quietly 

Lexa head jerks up and her eyes lock with Lilly's "What? Why would you think that?" 

"It would make sense that you came home to see Jo and Anne and to tell them in person about Clarke. But, from the look on your face ,that's not it, is it? " 

Lexa smiles sadly "I forgot how intuitive you are Lilly. No, Clarke isn't a victim but I did come here to see Jo and Anne as well as you guys" 

"So Clarke is ok?" Michelle asks firmly 

"As far as I know." Lexa looks around at the others, before going to Lilly "What made you mention Clarke?" 

"I mentioned her because we know how much she meant to you" 

Claire quickly pipes up " and from your reaction just then, how much she still does! Damn if only we had the chance to set up that blind date"

Lexa's jaw drops, she feels the heat rise to her cheeks 

"What? Date?" She stutters 

Was it that obvious back then and hell, now that she loves Clarke? Oh god is she blushing right now? Does that awkward teenager feeling or moments ever go away?!

Warm laughter fills the room as the girls lean and move to give her hugs.

"Girl, we all were rooting for you and Clarke to get together but neither of you would make a move, so we kinda thought that we would arrange a time and place for you two to be alone. However, Clarke ended up in the hospital and then suddenly vanished." Claire stares at Lexa for a second before she continues "You seemed to lose a part of you when she vanished" she finished quietly 

Lexa watches as the other girls nod their heads in agreement. Had she lost a part of herself when Clarke left? God it had hurt back then. She tried to see Clarke at the hospital but was turned away and then Clarke had just vanished. No word, no mention of leaving but just left and that had knocked Lexa sideways. She didn't even have the chance to say good luck, keep in touch and I will miss you. Didn't even have the opportunity to tell Clarke how she really felt. Oh the anger had been there for a little while but Lexa had vowed quietly that she would see Clarke again some day just to see her and bloody chat. Never say never was her motto that got her through school, not to mention the girls who surrounded her right now with their love and support for her. It was that love that brought her back into herself. Once more she looks around at their beautiful faces, surrounded once more by their warmth and love 

She laughs and shakes her head "Was my love for Clarke that obvious?" 

Lilly pat's her knee "Yes it was”

Claire adds "Hell, I'm amazed you got any cheerleading done as you couldn't keep your eyes off Clarke when she was about!"

"Claire!” 

Lilly yelps and mockingly smacks Claire while Lexa's jaw drops once more but she soon joins in the laughter.

Their conversation falls into reminiscing about the good old days and the antics they got up to. Yet, Clarke never leaves Lexa's thoughts and on occasion she would glance at her phone, hoping that there would be a message waiting for her or it would ring right at that moment.

Staring out the window is getting her nowhere but somehow Clarke has lost herself in memories from the past or precise on one individual from her past. The continuous ringing of a phone breaks into her daydream, however she doesn’t rush to answer it. Clarke glances at the clock. No one should be ringing her. Her hand hovers over the receiver, should she pick it up? The answer machine kicks in making the decision for her. 

“Clarke? Clarke honey are you there?”  
Jo's voice cuts through the silence, something about the tone of her voice has Clarke reaching quickly for the receiver. 

“Hey, I'm here, what’s wrong? Are you and Anne ok?” 

“Yes we are fine..” Jo pauses 

Clarke mind rushes through scenarios, if Jo and Anne are ok, then what has happened? A horrible thought rushes through her, has he found her? Only seconds must have past but Clarke can’t stand the silence anymore.

“what’s wrong Jo?” she whispers 

“Sweetie, we have just heard some devastating news that Jessica Carter has been found dead" 

This time Clarke is silent, Jessica dead? found dead? Her legs buckle and she slides down the wall, landing with a bump on the floor.

“Clarke? Shit! This shouldn’t have to be done over a god damn phone. What? I don’t know Anne, there was a thud and now silence OK, I am putting us on speakerphone”

“Clarke? It’s Anne, can you hear me? Are you ok? Please say something, Jo and I are starting to panic here. Clarke!” 

“Whoa, yelling at her won’t get her to talk" 

“Well, what else do you suggest? Crawl down the poxy phone line?” 

“I'm here, I’m here. I'm ok” Clark replies “How did it happen? Is her dad and sister ok?”

The pause before they speak already warns Clarke that the bad news is still coming and perhaps going to get worse.

“Her body was found in the woods yesterday morning by Elly Simpson whilst she was out jogging “ 

Found in the woods? Clarke sits up a bit straighter. Didn’t it rain the other day? Clarke’s heart begins to beat faster

“jo, Anne , do you know exactly how J3ssica died?” 

“No, the police are not saying anything and Elly is in severe shock from finding the body and hasn’t spoken to anyone” Jo mutters 

“It’s horrible all round. Sam's dad and sister have taken it hard. We are going over to check on them in a minute or two"

“Shit!” Clarke exclaims “God, give them my love and let me know if they need financial help with anything?” 

“We will, you going to be ok? We wish you could be here" 

“Me too" Clarke replies as her heart starts to hurt

The conversation soon ends after that yet Clarke doesn’t move from where she is. Too many emotions, questions and thoughts run through her head. She finally looks down at the receiver in her hand, the dialling tone plays its methodical song through the ear piece which slowly begins to annoy Clarke. She gets up from where she is sitting, turns and goes to hang up the phone. Her hand stops, the phone centimetres from the hub. Her eyes are glued on to a piece of paper in front of her. A name and number written upon it in her own hand, a small drawn heart finishes off the note. Should she? Clarke stares at the name as her fingers dial the number. She needs answers and if Jessica was murdered, how could she, Clarke , live with knowing that it might be him. That he has come back. Shit, had he attacked Jessica because he thought it was her? Her hands shake from the impact of that last thought and the fear that those she loved could be in severe danger.  
There was still time to make a quick pit stop at the police station on her way home from Lilly's . She had to know whether Jessica ‘s death was a match to all the others and if so, why is he here? What is the meaning to it all? Or is there none and the killer is just a psychopath? Suddenly her mobile phone cuts into her thoughts . Lexa quickly glances at the displayed number only to read unknown on the screen. She considers ignoring it but something makes her answer, thank god for hands free as she quickly taps to accept the call.

“This is Lexa Woods”  
Only the sound of breathing comes through the speaker. Lexa goes to end the call but suddenly 

“Hi, wow , you sound exactly the same as you did at school" 

Lexa heart beats faster as the familiar female’s voice hits her

“Clark?” 

“You remember me?!” Clarke yelps in shock

Lexa smiles to herself, how could I not

“Yes Clarke , I remember you and have been thinking of you lately, wondering where you are and what you have been up to?” 

Shit, had Jo and Anne filled Clarke in about Jessica? 

“Wait are you driving? Shall I call you back later?” 

To help with that “No don’t hang up, let me pull over so we can chat" 

Lexa pulls over and parks. This was a conversation that she wants to concentrate on and pay full attention to Clarke.

“I don’t want you to be late for anything because of me?” 

“Actually I was looking for somewhere safe to pull over the moment you said hi. I am parked and you have my full attention. Are you ok?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know” 

Lexa hears the sadness, loss and tiredness in Clarke voice. The last one has her wondering what the hell has been going on in Clarke’s life to make her sound so tired.

“I take it you have heard about Jessica?” Lexa says softly 

“Yes" Clarke whispers 

“I am so sorry, I know you two were close in school. What do you need me do? How can I help?” 

“You can help catch her killer" 

“ You think Jessica was murdered? Why” Lexa asks calmly

Clarke thinks for a moment, does she believe Jessica was murdered? Her Gut screams yes and there is more to Jessica’s death

“ No one has been killed in our town for centuries and then suddenly Jessica is found in a woods? My gut says there is something more to Jessica’s death and I want answers”

Lexa cant help but smile at Clarke’s words “ I like your gut Clarke as it appears to be on the same page as mine. I was on my way to the police station when you rang to see if I can find out anymore information on what happened to Jessica “Lexa pauses, she needs to know more about Clarke and what happened to her.

“Ok, ok that’s good. Um, how about we meet tomorrow? Do you remember that old cafe everyone went to after they visited the beach?” 

Lexa casts her mind back, the visits to the coast where sacred as the drive was a long haul but a worthwhile trip. The while school always seemed to end up there during the summer vacation and the trip to the cafe became a ritual for them all. Even when they went there on their own without their parents. Was the cafe still there?

“is it still there? God that place must be ancient!”

“Yes it is still there and run by the same family who have owned it for generations”

“No way! I can’t wait to see the place and will see you there tomorrow, do you have a time?” 

“How about 1PM. We can have some lunch while we catch up?” 

“ 1PM is good for me. I will see you tomorrow.” Lexa pauses “oh and Clarke, thank you for ringing me. It is really lovely to hear your voice” 

“You know what, I am so glad I did and it’s great to hear your voice too. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Bye “ 

“Bye, love you”  
Lexa freezes, did she just? She looks at the phone, please tell me you hung up? But the line is still open

“Umm” Lexa mumbles 

A beautiful laugh fills her ears 

“Why does that last bit sound so good? I will see you tomorrow Lexa. Be safe" 

Lexa stares at her phone and then out the front windscreen, did that just happen? She actually just spoke to Clarke ? Did she say those three words? 

“Oh boy!” Lexa exclaims as she leans her head forward bumping it hard on the steering wheel. She straightens up, “damn it, Lexa you idiot"  
As she rubs her forehead, the last part of the conversation plays in her mind. Clarke’s beautiful laugh and those words 

“Why does that last bit sound so good?” 

What did they mean? Did Clarke actually...? Lexa heart skips a beat she plays the words over once more. Then the realisation that she’s actually going to see Clarke in the flesh tomorrow. Shìt! What should she wear? Oh god, will she have a stupid bruise on her bloody forehead? Lexa quickly glances in the rear view mirror to check except she doesn’t search her forehead but glares at the red pick up truck that sits quietly several blocks back. The driver is just a dark shape sitting there. The urge to start the car and drive towards the truck. What would the driver do? What would she do?

“Ok, you want to follow me do you?” Lexa mutters as she starts her car and pulls out “ Then follow me you prick all the way to the station” 

Lexa glances every so often in her mirror, the truck stays with her shadowing her every turn and move until a block before the police station where it turns off in another direction. Had the driver spooked when he realised where they were heading or was smart enough to stay away. The thoughts of the driver feel away as Lexa pulled into the police parking lot. Her mind concentrating on Jessica and gather information for herself, for Jessica and now for Clarke.


	7. Chapter 7

The sea look's calm and beautiful. The sun reflects upon its surface and the sky a beautiful blue without a single cloud. Lexa stretches as she looks at the beautiful scene in front of her, the hired kayak lays on the sand beside her ready and waiting to be used.

As she bends to stretch her hamstrings, Lexa quietly observes the parking spaces behind her and smiles. The red pickup had followed her all the way here and now sits amongst the cars but it won't be able to follow her once she is out at sea. Lexa stands and stares once more at the ocean, it had been a long-time since she had done any sea kayaking and it's going to be a hard slog to get to where she needs to go but the adrenaline is already rushing through her body not just for the excitement of the journey ahead but for what lies at the end of the journey. Was she really actually going to see Clarke today or was this all a dream? 

Lexa shakes her muscles, as butterflies swim in her stomach adding to the adrenaline. She feels pumped yet anxious. She grabs the Kayak and just gets on with her plan and journey. The waves lap at her thighs as she takes a deep breath and lets it go. Without any more time wasted, she climbs into the kayak and begins the battle with the waves, making her way further from the shore. 

Looking back at the beach, she sees the lone figure standing by his truck, does he have a pair of binoculars? Oh the urge to wave at him is so tantalising that her hand moves on it's own accord. Lexa quickly changes the move into adjusting her baseball cap before striking at the water with the oar. She's given herself plenty of time to enjoy this part of her day yet the urge to get to Clarke quickly screams through her. 

As Lexa strikes out on her journey, concentrating on what lies ahead, she doesn't see what's behind her. The beautiful clear sky turns dark, storm clouds suddenly appear and begin to head in her direction as if chasing after her. The waves become choppy as the storm gathers strength. Lexa glances backwards and her heart sinks. 

"Shit!" She exclaims "Where the hell did that come from?"

She has to keep going, her gut instinct screams turning back wouldn't be the right choice. Lexa grits her teeth and picks up her pace, she has done kayaking journeys just as challenging and this one will be no different. The rain hits her hard, slow heavy drops at first then speeding up to that soaking onslaught that hits you right to your bones. Yet she still carried on, the urge and need to see Clarke fuelled her and kept the cold at bay.

How long has she been at it? Was she still making good time? The coastal line gave her the answer as her destination comes into view, a small patch of private beach surrounded by woodland. Her arms felt like dead weights as she dragged the Kayak to a safe place up amongst the trees and tied it safely in place. Glancing at her watch, she had lost a bit of time but not as much. Could she make it up as she went through the woods? 

Something makes her glance up at the dark sky, the rain now a torrential downpour with no end in sight. A sudden rush of fear hits her. Rain, blonde females killed, Clarke. A new release of energy has her turning and running through the woods. She has to get to Clarke.

Even though she is Five minutes late to meet Clarke. Lexa slows her pace and approaches the rear of the restaurant with caution. Her 9mm is in her hand by her side. What is it that is worrying her? She doesn't know. The staff car park is filled with a few cars, Lexa pays them little attention except for the one with a gorgeous German shepherd in it, who stares at her as she passes. Who would bring a dog to work?? 

"Hey gorgeous, I'm just passing by, there's a good dog" Lexa mutters as she walks slowly past. The dog silently follows her movements 

"Wow, not a peep? You really are a good dog" Lexa smiles softly as she quickly glances back at the dog and then back to the edge of the building she was leant against. 

The customer carpark is hidden from her view. Pulling her cap down, she slowly moves forward to check what cars are parked there. She's eight minutes late but she needs to know, is it there?

Her heart beats with joy as the front car park is revealed. There are only three cars and no pick up trucks. Exactly what would she have done if the truck had been there? She didn't know. The only thing that she did know was whomever was driving that truck needed to be avoided at all costs. Whether it was the serial killer or not. Her gut screamed a warning whenever she saw it and so she would keep away from it and whoever was driving.

As the relief washed through her, Lexa picked up her pace and headed for the restaurant entrance. Completely forgetting that she was absolutely soaked through and now muddy from her run. The thought of Clarke waiting inside override's everything else. She pauses for a second at the door. This is it! She will be seeing Clarke! Lexa bites her bottom lip, pushes the door open and enters the old bell above the door jingles to mark her arrival. The waitress behind the counter gives Lexa a quick glance over

"That storm sure hit quickly" she smiles softly at Lexa 

And that's when it hit Lexa. Shit, she must look like such a mess! Does she quickly run to the toilet to freshen up. Lexa quickly glances down at her soaked and muddy clothes. She needs a full shower and a complete wardrobe change to make herself look more presentable, than she could with a quick fix. She shrugs, she’s wasted too much time and excerpts that she is meeting Clarke looking like a drowned dirty mess. 

"Definitely caught me out" she replies calmly 

"Let me get you a hot drink on the house, are you on your own?" 

Lexa smiles "Thank you, a coffee would be very much appreciated" is she alone? her eyes wonder around the tables and stops on a woman, wearing a flat cap, glasses and who is smiling at her " Um, no I am meeting someone and think I have just spotted her" 

The waitress looks in the direction Lexa is looking "Oh, your with Mrs Woods, well now go, go! I will bring your drink over and take your orders shortly"

Lexa stares at the waitress as she turns to make to her a coffee. Did she just?

A smile creeps across Lexa's lips, 

"Mrs Clarke Woods huh? " she whispers and smiles warmly at the woman who is standing up to greet her.

Clarke stares at Lexa as she walks over 

"Oh my god Lexa your soaked through. Are you ok? Here take my jumper" 

Lexa gently grabs Clarke's hands as she goes to take her jumper off 

"Clarke, I am ok. God it's so good to see you"

Lexa looks at her, she is still so beautiful, Lexa glances at Clarke's hair, a now a deep red instead of the blonde it use to be. Is that a good thing? Could she be off the serial killer's raider now she's not blonde? Lexa's heart sinks as her detective side kicks in. How many times had she been undercover and worn a wig? Because that was what Clarke had on. The urge to ask was so strong that Lexa nearly did ask 

"Your..."she pauses and quickly changes what she was about to say " still you, still so beautiful " the last bit accidentally slips out 

Lexa feels the blush creep into her cheeks and quickly looks away

"Um, sorry I kept you waiting. This storm took me by surprise" 

Lexa is here in front of her! Holding her hands and saying she is beautiful just like she had dreamed so many times over the years and that voice, Clarke closes her eyes for a second. Is this real. She squeezes Lexa's hands gently in hers 

"Is this real?" She whispers 

Lexa's beautiful eyes come back to meet hers and time seems to stop as they just stare into each others eyes. So many thoughts rush through Clarke's mind, does she feel it too? Is there something there that has been there since school? The three simple words from that first phone call wash through her once more. 

'Love you' 

Oh, how she wants to here them again and the need for more hits her hard. Her eyes are drawn to Lexa's lips. Could she, should she? 

"Oh, here's your coffee sweetie, Sorry it took so long, had to make a new pot" 

The spell is broken for now as they part to take their seats and order something to eat. While Lexa orders her food, Clarke glances out the window at the rain. It's presence a stain upon this moment. Is it a freak coincidence or something more? A cold shiver washes through her and her anxiety rises but the sound of Lexa's voice seems to calm her, warm her. Clarke turns back to the woman across from her and breathes.   
As if she knew she was needed Lexa's eyes and attention turn to Clarke 

"Are you ok?" Lexa asks softly 

Clarke nods, "I am now" she replies honestly 

"You know I tried to come and see you when you were in the hospital but no one would let me near you. And then you just vanished" 

Clarke closes her eyes as those last words hit her with such force. How could she explain or even make up for the lost time, if there was any.

"I'm sorry" she whispers, her eyes drop to her cup that she is cradling in her hands

Another set of hands wrap themselves around hers and Clarke closes her eyes as she embraces the feel of those hands against her own. 

"Hey?" 

A deep sigh escapes Clarke's lips as her eyes lift to meet Lexa's. She smiles shyly 

"Clarke, if you need to talk, I am here. Nothing that you say will ever leave my lips and if you ever need help, I can help you" 

The need to tell Lexa everything that happened that night and after but would Lexa believe her or think she had gone insane. Could the telling of her story, end the possibility of a relationship before it even began? Did she want to really jeopardize that? Again her eyes drop to Lexa's lips, could she actually say something after she had the chance to at least feel those lips upon hers? To have those hands touch more than just her hands. Clarke eyes return to Lexa's but before she can speak the waitress returns at that moment with their food.

Something about Clarke's behaviour and body language tells Lexa to let the conversation about what happened drop for a moment. A subject change should help and Lexa chats about finally meeting Jo and Anne, about the girls in the squad and what they are all up to. Plus not to mention what she has been found since leaving school

"Wow detective Woods huh? Do you have any photos of you when you where in uniform?" 

Lexa smiles softly and bats her eye lids " Why Mrs woods? Do you like a girl in uniform" 

The blush lights up Clarke's features in such a beautiful way that is steals Lexa's breath and heartbeat 

"Um, um, um" Clarke mumbles flustered by both Lexa's comment and the batting of those beautiful eyelids. Her eyes drop down to her empty plate and suddenly she Lexa's hand is there resting upon hers.

"Hey, it's actually nice that you want to see photos of me in uniform. Do you know I actually have one favourite photo that I tend to look at a lot? It's a photo of a beautiful woman in an art classroom with paint brushes holding her long blonde hair up, sucking on the handle of a brush, while she studies the painting she is creating"

Clarke frowns slightly, She puts her hair up with her brushes, a funny quirk that has stayed with her since school. Her eyes lift to meet Lexa's 

"Yes, Clarke, you are that woman. I couldn't help but capture you in that moment as you where so beautiful then as you are now" 

Lexa frowns slightly as her right hand rubs against a ring on Clarke's left hand, specifically her ring finger. Her heart sinks slightly, is it too late? But the chemistry was so there or is she imagine it? Her hand pulls away slightly so she can see the ring that she hadn't been paid attention to before. The ring is revealed and Lexa is taken aback by it's familiarity.

Clarke watches Lexa hand pull away slightly and is confused and then follows her gaze follows Lexa's to the ring upon her hand.

Suddenly Clarke understands why Lexa maybe confused and also wondering why the hell she, Clarke had her ring. A blush runs up her face as Clarke realises which finger she is wearing the said ring on 

"Oh" Clarke mutters " Lexa, I never had the chance to give this to you. I uh, I found it on the locker room floor" 

Clarke not only stumble with her words but with trying to take the ring off to give back to it's rightful owner. Lexa's hands stop her

"It was my Grandmas" Lexa says softly as she becomes mesmerized with the ring as it sits upon Clarke's finger and gently begins to move it side to side " I was so upset that I had lost it" 

"I didn't know" Clarke replies quietly "here, please let me take it off and give it back to you" 

Lexa goes to speak but movement and a flash of red draws her attention to the window. Her heart stops as she watches the red pick up pull up outside. Luckily their booth is hidden from the drivers view. Her gut screams get out, get out now.

"We have to leave" Lexa says abruptly 

Clarke looks from Lexa to the window and back.  
"Like now Clarke" 

Lexa's voice is stern yet there is a hint of fear in it and without questioning, Clarke quickly grabs her stuff, does she trust Lexa? Yes with every fibre of her body and if Lexa says move then she is moving. Lexa looks around, trying to figure out their best option. Go to the toilets and hide? Wait for it to be clear so they can leave? 

"There must be a way out?" Lexa mutters 

"There's a back entrance we can use through the kitchen. It's how I come and go" Clarke says calmly, she takes Lexa's hand "this way" 

They walk away from the booth and out of site from the entrance door where the bell chimes to say someone has entered. Lexa desperately wants to go and check who it is but would she put Clarke in danger? She looks at the back of the woman who leads her and knows she couldn't and would not do that. Protect Clarke whispers through her and that overrules the need to see who is following her. 

The detective in her kicks in and Lexa keeps checking behind them to make sure no one is following. She literally is protecting Clarke's back as the walk their way through to the Kitchen and to the back door. Clarke reaches for the handle 

" Hold it there missy" comes a deep voice behind them, scaring the both of them to death

Lexa’s gun is immediately in her hand, she spins and points it at a man in an apron, who has appeared from an small storage room.

"What the hell" he mutters in that deep voice "now hold on, I didn't mean to frighten you." He looks at Clarke "You ok Mrs Woods" 

Clarke goes from staring at Lexa and her gun to the man who is speaking to her.

"Um, yes, sorry Albert. This is detective Lexa Woods, she's uh slightly protective of me" Clarke mumbles as she gives Lexa a glare.

Lexa slowly lowers her gun and waves with her other 

"Hi" she says meekly 

"Protective huh? No shit" Albert mutters as he studies Lexa "well now, I like you a lot! Anyone who is willing to do anything for this young lady is a friend of mine. Next time you two come the food is on me"

Albert walks towards them "and I didn't want you leaving without taking this pie with you" 

He holds out a box to Clarke. Clarke takes it and looks quickly in the box. A homemade pecan pie sits there waiting to be consumed 

Clarke smiles " Thank you Albert. You know, you really need to give me the recipe for this pie" 

"Not going to happen missy, if I give you the recipe, I won't get to see you again. Nope would rather have you keep popping in and brightening up my day"   
Clarke laughs and gives Albert a quick hug while Lexa keeps an eye on the door they just came in. Is there still time? Does he know she is here? Lexa looks at Clarke quickly. Has she put her in danger? 

"Ok, we will see you next time"

Albert smiles and then points to Lexa  
"You take care of her now" 

Lexa smiles, she likes this man, she replies

"You bet I will" 

Clarke opens the door to the staff car park but Lexa stops her before she can walk outside. Lexa places Clarke's hand against her lower back so she knows Clarke is there and then goes first to check that it is clear. She is relieved to find nothing but empty cars except the one with a big arse dog who is staring at her. The rain is still pouring down with little sign of it stopping any time soon and no way is she going to be able to Kayak back to her car. 

"We good?" Clarke asks quietly behind her

"Yeah, we're good" 

"Great then let's get out of here, I take it you kayaked here like you use to and with this weather. Going back that way is a no go?" 

Lexa nods "Yes, I think the waves will be too aggressive for me to kayak"

"Then your coming with me" 

Clarke says as she quickly steps out and heads to the car with the dog inside it.

"That's your dog?" Lexa asks as she slowly walks towards the passenger side 

"Yep, Boss, Lexa, Lexa, Boss. Get in Lexa, he won't harm you" 

"You sure?" Lexa squeaks 

Clarke laughs "Yep, if he didn't like you he would have barked at you. He's actually a very good judge of character" 

"Oh, ok" Lexa replies as she gingerly opens the passenger door and slides slowly in "Good dog, good boy" she mutters 

Boss leans over the chair, sniffs her and gives her a lick before greeting Clarke 

"See there" Clarke laughs as she fusses Boss's head quickly before she turns her attention to starting the car and driving.

Lexa releases the breath she didn't know she was holding and sinks back into the chair. Then a thought hits her and she suddenly bends forwards trying to make herself small. Clarke gives her a bewildered look

" You ok?'" Clarke asks, a touch of panic in her voice

"Yes, you came in alone and should be seen leaving alone. If I am being followed the person can't see me and won't know I am here. Now drive" 

"Followed?" Clarke squeaks, 

Fear hits her and she looks about expecting to see someone glaring at her as she drives out of the car park. Thought after thought hits her, Is it him? Has he finally found her? Clarke catches her reflection in the rear view mirror and realises she still has her wig , hat and glasses on and does not look like herself.

She sighs and then glances quickly down at the woman next to her, is she in trouble? Has she made enemies whilst being a detective? Gotten herself into a situation? Is that why she has come back? To get away from trouble? and Clarke can't help but think, How can I help you? 

"Shit Lexa, why are you being followed?"

Clarke asks as she hits the road and drives in the direction of her home. No way is she dropping Lexa anywhere if she is in trouble. Besides if the person who is following her doesn't know where she is then Lexa would be safe and there was no other place safer than an house that didn't exist on any map and as for post, well a post office box took care of that. 

How her grandparents had managed to keep their house hidden from everyone was beyond Clarke but they had and when they left it to her in their will, she took the opportunity to move in. Hence how she had vanished as Clarke Griffin in the world and became her other identities with I'd to match, her favourite of course was always Mrs Woods.

"I'll explain all but just keep driving and keep an eye out for an old red pick up" 

Clarke glances in her rear view mirror, the road is clear behind her. No cars and certainly no red pick ups. 

"There's nothing behind us Lexa but empty road" 

Lexa slowly rises, turns and checks the road behind them. She glances at Clarke who gives her a look.

" Sorry, I do trust you Clarke but I just had to check for myself" 

"It's ok" Clarke says as her hand automatically reaches out and touches Lexa's bare leg "Shit Lexa your freezing" 

Clarke quickly turns the heating on and gives Lexa a concerned look, has she gotten to wet and cold? Could she become ill? 

"I, um, I didn't feel cold until now" Lexa replies rubbing her arms " I'll be ok. Um, where are we by the way? Is there a motel you can drop me off at where I can call a cab and get back to my car? I don't think it's safe for you to drop me off there" 

"Actually I thought you could come to my place and at least get a change of clothes, clean up and warm up? If you want? Otherwise it would be a bit of a drive to a motel" 

Motel or spend more time with Clarke and get to see where she lives? Lexa already knows which one to choose and it's a no brainer

"I would very much like to come to yours, if you are sure?" 

Clarke mouth engages before she thinks " I am so glad you said that. I don't want to say goodbye" 

Did she just say that? Clarke smiles shyly at Lexa and then concentrates hard on the road ahead. Her body hums with the knowledge that the woman she loves is finally sitting right next to her and that she, Clarke, will have Lexa Woods in her home. The anxiety of what will happen washes through her. What if she makes a mistake and alienates this beautiful woman? What if the chemistry that seems to be there, isn't there at all? Could she handle being rejected by the only woman she has loved? Clarke grips the steering wheel a bit hard for a second. To help with it, even if she gets a few hours or a day with Lexa then she's taking it and she's going to make these god damn moments count either way.


	8. Chapter 8

The restaurant hasn't changed one bit, he discreetly scans the tables expecting to see her but she isn't amongst the diners. His anger flares, he glances out the windows to see an old car drive from the back of the restaurant, a dog and the driver the only occupants. 

"Can I help you?" 

He turns to face the waitress 

"Um coffee and a piece of your famous house pie please" He smiles, his most charming smile

The waitress smiles back " Well, why don't you take a seat and I will bring it over to you" 

He nods and smiles again. See, just an ordinary nice guy sea fishing until it rained and now getting some deserved pie and coffee. He sits at a booth by the windows, perhaps she'll show. He stares at the rain, it must be awful at sea and if this is her destination then she maybe running late. He stares upwards at the clouds while his knee starts a rhythm as thoughts wash through him. Could she actually have run into difficulties, could this amount of rain flood a kayak? Had the sea gotten too rough? Shit what if she had drowned?

"Here you go" 

He jumps slightly at the waitress arrival and quickly tries to cover it.

"This weather is awful isn't it? One minute it was hot and sunny and now raining and cold" 

He shivers and rubs his hands "thank god for you guys and your pies" he smiles warmly 

The waitress laughs "Can't disagree there" 

She walks away, leaving him alone. He closes his eyes, breathes and thinks about what to do next. The smell of coffee and the pie fills his senses. He opens his eyes and tucks into the pie. His eyes wonder to the window, where the hell is she? Then it hits him, isn't there a private beach through the woods out back? If she came here then that's where she would have headed to. The urge to eat faster washes through him yet he stays calm and casually eats his food. The plate is finally empty and it's just the coffee left. He sits back, plays with the cup for a second. Pent up energy courses through his veins, move it screams, find her. He closes his eyes relishing the feeling as the rain slowly disappears.

The woods smell new, the sound of water dripping off of leaves adds to the freshness of what surrounds him. He would love to stop and take it all in but he needs to know. And as if by magic the forest gives way to the beach. He pauses for a second to catch his bearings. He shakes himself and quickly looks around, it has to be here. A flash of colour amongst the trees calls to him. He walks quickly towards it. The Kayak lies tied up safely against the trees.

The sky darkens as another storm appears and the rain begins it's torrential downpour once more. He stares upwards and screams his anger, just as the thunder rumbles loudly overhead. 

Clarke glances at Lexa, concerned at how quiet she had gotten. The large gate to her house finally appears and Clarke pushes a code into a tiny device on her dash, wishing just this once that the gates would open faster. She feels Lexa's eyes upon her and turns to greet them with a smile. Is Lexa really here, with her? Is she really taking her to her house? Her eyes fall to Lexa's lips, they are still slightly blue. Clarke kicks herself for not having the heating fixed on this old banger. She smiles apologetically at Lexa

"We'll soon be at the house and I think a hot shower and change of clothes will be the first thing we'll do" 

Did she just say we'll do? Clarke quickly turns back to the now opening gate. Her heart starts to beat loudly. Can Lexa hear it? Her eyes glance quickly in Lexa's direction and then back to the gate. Lexa seems unaware of the sound of Clarke's racing heart or even to what she said. They move forward through the gates. Clarke watches them shut as they carry on their journey up the drive. The hidden camera's amongst the trees recording their journey along the driveway. The trees slowly fall away leaving a huge open area and view of the beautiful house at the end of the driveway. 

Lexa hears Clarke say something about a shower but she's too cold to register what is fully said. A hot shower or bath is definitely what she needs. They move forward up the driveway, the trees dense and then suddenly clear. Lexa stares at the beautiful building in front of her. It's so perfect, the grounds around it neat yet full of wild flowers and wildlife. 

A car port lays off to one side, a jeep wrangler and a sports car sit patiently waiting to be used. Lexa glances from the cars to Clarke. Whose cars are they? Does she live alone or is there someone else? Lexa's closes her eyes as her heart breaks at the thought.

Clarke parks the old banger close to the house so she can get Lexa quickly indoors and out of those wet clothes before she catches pneumonia.

"Come on, let's get you indoors and warmed up, your lips have turned blue" 

Lexa just nods, unable to say anything as her eyes study the vehicles once more. She wants to ask but the coldness and Kayak journey has caught up with her and she starts to shiver uncontrollably. Clarke is suddenly there

"Come on Lexa, we need to get you warmed up" 

Clarke leads Lexa up the stairs, they pause only for Clarke to unlock the front door. An alarm starts to beep and Clarke enters a code while Lexa tries to take in the beautiful interior that greets them. It's open and light. The kitchen lays off to the right of the door and the sitting room beyond with just a breakfast bar separating them. Then there's the view beyond the sitting room and it's wide tall windows. A lake and trees fills the windows. Lexa stares, is this her dream house or what? 

A hand touches her cold bare arm and Lexa turns slowly to look into Clarke's beautiful face

"Shower, change of clothes now" Clarke says firmly 

Lexa nods and allows Clarke to lead her up the wooden rustic stairs that where as much a feature in their own right. The stars reach a hallway one part closed the other open looking out over the sitting room. They turn right at the top and enter a closed hallway with three doors two opposite and one at the end of the corridor. Clarke opens a door on they're right and guides Lexa in. Lexa pauses to take in the bedroom from the beautiful king size bed to the window. But Clarke gently moves her to a door on the left.

The en suite bathroom is amazing. The shower area is on the wall across from the door but it's the raised bathtub that gains Lexa's attention. Clarke follows Lexa gaze.

"I would run you a bath but it would take time to fill and I think you've been in those wet clothes too long and need to be warmed up now. So I'm afraid a shower for now, bath maybe next time? I'll go and get you towels and a change of clothes"

Clarke turns and leaves, in a rush to grab the items that Lexa will need. Lexa watches Clarke leave. Lexa feels she should be doing something important but she's so cold. Her eyes glance downwards at the floor, her eyes fall to her trainers which are covered in mud and she sees a trail of muddy footprints from the door to where she is. She should take them off but she can't stop shaking.

"Ok, towels and change of clo...." Clarke stops and quickly dumps ever she is holding " Shit, Lexa you need to warm up Shower Now!" 

Lexa feels the cold deep in her bones. God, what if she does become ill?” she needs to remove her clothes but the cold has set in too much. Her teeth even start to chatter. Fuck!

The sound of water hits her, followed by Clarke appearing right in front of her "Fuck Lexa. Ok, let's get you in the shower" 

Clarke takes a deep breath, her hands shake slightly as she touches Lexa's damp t shirt

"Can you raise your arms?" Clarke asks softly 

Lexa raises her arms, there isn't much distance between her body and Clarke's. Their faces so near that all Lexa has to do is lean forward an inch and that distance would be no more but her cold body refuses to do what she wants to do. So Lexa allows Clarke to take her clothes off, lead her to the shower and help her in. Lexa closes her eyes as the mildly warm water hits her. The water feels so good upon her skin yet Lexa feels oddly lost, as if she's missing something but what?

"Ok, so the water isn't hot yet because I didn't want you to warm up to fast and go into shock" 

Clarke's voice is right behind her and Lexa blinks. An arm reaches around her to raise the water temperature while another slides around her waist to hold her. Her body slowly comes back to life and it's not just the heat of the water that warms her but the feel of Clarke's naked body pressed against her. Lexa's closes her eyes, trying to wish her body would move but it's still too cold. The only part she can move is her head. She weakly turns and manages to kiss Clarke's cheek.

"Thank you" she whispers relieved that her teeth have stopped chattering 

"Your welcome" Clarke replies softly, her lips touch Lexa's forehead 

Lexa leans her head against Clarke's cheek and wishes her body to move but it doesn't cooperate. All she can do is allow her body to slowly recover and as it does , she feels Clarke's arms around her in the most glorious hug she has ever had. A moan of pure ecstasy escapes her lips and not just because her body is slowly beginning to feel normal but because she's exactly where she wants to be, all these years she's been waiting for this. Waiting for her soulmate to hold her and finally it's happening, maybe not in the way she dreamed it would but nevertheless, she's being hugged by the one woman that she loves. If only she felt better and could do some other things than just cuddle. God damn you rain and getting soaked

Snuggled on a huge sofa, wrapped in a blanket, wearing Clarke's hoodie and jog bottoms with a gorgeous smelling coffee in her hands. Lexa's feels so much better after the shower and can't help but smile over Clarke's continuous attention. She's also mesmerized by the view outside the living room windows as the sun sets casting it's last splendid colours upon the lake and surrounding trees. Lexa can't see any other buildings but then the lake looks pretty huge. 

She brings the mug up to her lips but pauses as the view takes hold once more. God, she could stay in this spot forever watching the changes outside the windows. A flock of geese take to the air on their last flight of the day. 

"Hey" 

Clarke's soft voice breaks the spell of the view and Lexa's eyes turn to the gorgeous blonde who hovers next to the sofa 

"How we doing?" Clarke asks

Lexa smiles "So much better, thank you" 

Lexa eyes turn to the sofa, her cuddled up on a majority of it and Boss hogging the rest.

"Oh!" Lexa exclaims as she moves to make space for Clarke 

"Better Idea" Clarke says, stopping Lexa in her tracks "scoot forward a bit. Yep that's fab" 

Clarke places her coffee on the table next to the sofa and squeezes into the space Lexa has made behind her. Lexa feels Clarke's hands on her body once more as Clarke guides her gently back against her body in another one of those glorious hugs. Clarke rests her chin upon Lexa's shoulder and they stare out at the window together in silence 

"You know" Clarke says quietly " I love staring out at this view but always felt something was missing until now" she squeezes Lexa " I am so glad you are here" 

Lexa turns in Clarke's arms "You are?" 

Clarke eyes take in the beautiful face that is turned her way but her eyes rest upon those lips. She has to know, has to feel them even if it's for a brief period. She moves, closing the distance between her own and Lexa's. Oh they are as soft as she imagined, she feels a hand glides up the side of her face and cup the back of her head holding her in place as Lexa's lips move with hers and the kiss deepens. 

A phone rings, demanding someone's attention. Clarke reluctantly pulls away. There is only one person who rings at this time of day yet she can't move, her eyes locked with Lexa's 

"Um, I'm sorry, I've got to answer that" 

Something about the way Lexa looks away bugs Clarke. What was that look? Was that pain that quickly crossed Lexa's features before she looked away? Why? Then it dawn's on Clarke. Did Lexa think the phone call was a lover? Clarke takes a deep breath, hoping that is the answer

"It's Jo and Anne checking up on me" Clarke says quietly "they'll start worrying if I don't answer" 

Lexa turns to look back at her and smiles 

"Then you had better answer it as I'd hate for them to be worrying for nothing" 

"Come here" Clarke says opening her arms for Lexa to settle back into them as she reaches for the speaker button on the phone 

"Hey, I'm here" 

"Clarke? Oh thank goodness! You ok?" Jo's voice comes over the speaker

Before Clarke can reply, Anne's voice quickly pipes up 

"Did you meet Lexa? Please tell me you met her?" 

"Anne!" Jo mutters 

"Can someone just please tell me where the hell Lexa is!" Kate's voice filled with concern erupts out of the speaker "she's not answering her damn phone and that rain was horrendous earlier! Did she at least get to the restaurant?" 

"Oh shit!" Lexa mumbles "I think I left my phone in your 

Kate's voice comes across the speaker "Jo, ask Clarke, if Lexa arrived safely?" 

"Clarke? Clarke, do you know where Lexa is? Did you see her earlier?" Jo asks

"Oh god what if she didn't? I should have rung the police, hell the bloody coast guard! She could be...

Lexa speaks up "Kate! Jo can you tell Kate I'm here" 

The line goes silence. Clarke and Lexa exchange looks 

"Jo?" Lexa asks tentatively 

Both she and Clarke jump as screams of Joy erupt through the speaker. Lexa let's out a sigh of relief and snuggles back into Clarke's warm embrace. Clarke gives her a hug and rests her chin upon Lexa's shoulder. God this feels so good. Suddenly, three voices become clear over the speaker as their private conversation breaks the peacefulness that had settled around Clarke and Lexa

"Oh my god, their together!!" Kate screams

"FINALLY!!" Anne calls back 

"Shush girls we need to know the full details of their date! " Jo exclaims 

Silence falls once more. Clarke and Lexa share another look

"Finally?" Lexa mouths 

Clarke can only shrug as she feels the blush hit her cheeks. How did they know? Suddenly Lexa's lips distract her thoughts for a second as they suddenly touch hers. 

Lexa pulls back and whispers " I love that your blushing " 

Clarke doesn't know what to say and just does the only thing that pops into her head. She pokes her tongue out and Lexa bursts out laughing . Clarke grins as the woman in her arms laughs at her. A luscious thought hits Clarke, she gently moves her hands to Lexa's ribs and starts to tickle

"Oh no, no Clarke No!" Lexa wriggles 

"Do you yield?" Clarke whispers in Lexa's ear

Breathlessly Lexa replies "Yes, I yield" 

Their lips meet once more, the kiss threatening to lead to more until

"Clarke, Lexa? How was your day?" Jo's voice comes calmly over the line

Clarke and Lexa lips separate quickly and they stare mortified at the speaker. Both completely forgetting about the phone call. 

"Um, it was good" Clarke mutters 

" I got utterly soaked and nearly had hypothermia" Lexa exclaims " thank goodness Clarke helped me take a warm shower" her voice trails off as she realizes what she is saying 

Clarke grins as Lexa's cheeks change colour. She leans in and whispers into Lexa's ear

"I loved every minute of that shower" 

Lexa head shots round to stare at Clarke and Clarke bursts out laughing at the gorgeous look upon Lexa's features 

Kate's voice cuts in "Well, perhaps we will let you two carry on with your evening. Lexa just give me a call honey when you are making your way home" 

A chorus of byes and then the dial tone announces they have gone. Clarke hits the end button on her phone and a peaceful quiet fills the room. 

Lexa lays back in Clarke's arms. The words 'when you are making your way home' linger in the air. When exactly is that? Lexa feels better, in fact bloody fantastic with Clarke's arms wrapped around her. Should she leave? How long did Clarke want her there? Had they spoken about that?

"I don't want you to leave" Clarke whispers "Can you stay? Even if it's just for tonight? " 

Lexa's heart skips a beat, she turns, smiles and replies 

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to" 

Their lips meet once more, no phone call will interrupt them this time but a big German Sheppard, desperate for his walk can. Clarke and Lexa separate as Boss gives them kisses and barks at them

"Okay, okay I'll take you out" Clarke laughs and gives Lexa a quick apology kiss 

"Can I come with you?" Lexa asks 

"Sure, I'll grab you a coat though, to keep you warm" 

The walk along the lake together, chatting away was amazing and Clarke can't stop smiling. While Lexa shoots out to grab her phone from the car, Clarke goes to start the security checks. The panic room a sudden reminder of her life, how closed off from the world she had become. How she had actually been stuck enclosed in a room ever since that night. 

Her memory tries to pull her back to that time but she finds one thing to ground her in the here and now. The image of Lexa outside by the car, in the car and coming back over rides that horrible memory. A tiredness hits Clarke as she sets the outside alarms. Not of the need to sleep but that tiredness of what her life had become.

"I'm sick of hiding. I won't be alone anymore" she mutters as she watches Lexa walking to the front door "screws you Liam I am not afraid of you" 

Whether it's only for tonight or even the beginning of the future, Clarke knows what she wants and she heads straight to her. 

Lexa checks her phone, no major messages except for Kate's and she was ok to wait. Lexa turns the phone off and places it on the side. She sees Clarke coming towards her.

"Hey, so oomph.."

Lexa's words are cut off by Clarke's lips and this time no phones or dog interrupt them.


	9. Chapter 9

A wet nose and continues thud wakes Clarke from her sleep. Boss's tail wagged faster with joy at achieving part of his goal

"Woof" he said loudly 

"Sshhhhh" 

Too late as the sound of a groan alerts Clarke that Lexa has woken.

"What? Is everything ok?" Lexa asks, her arm tighten around Clarke's body in a gorgeous hug "Morning you" she says giving Clarke a kiss upon her bare shoulder 

"Hey you" Clarke replies, god she doesn't want to move 

"Woof" Boss says louder 

"Morning to you too Boss" Lexa smiles reaching out to give him a fuss 

"Sorry he woke you Lexa, we go out for our morning run at this time" 

"No need to apologise" Lexa replies stifling a yawn " I'll come along" she mutters 

"Nope, your going to stay put right here, while we go out. We'll be back in an hour 'kay?" 

"Is that an order Clarke?" Lexa asks smiling 

"Damn straight that's an order" Clarke smiles back as she leans in for a kiss

The kiss deepens and the urge to take it further washes through Clarke. God, she really doesn't want to leave but Boss has other ideas 

"WOOF" Boss barks repeatedly 

"Okay, okay" Clarke says breathlessly as she breaks the kiss only to end up staring into Lexa's beautiful eyes " Sorry" she mutters 

Lexa laughs "it's okay" she lightly slaps Clarke's bare butt, delighted at the reaction she gets " Go, I'll be here when you get back" 

Clarke quickly kisses her "No moving Ms Woods"

"Or what Mrs Woods?" 

Clarke chuckles, gets out of bed and walks naked around the room, to get her running clothes out of the chest of drawers "you'll just have to see" 

Lexa's eyes follow Clarke as she moves. Mesmerized by the view she is receiving. God, she couldn't wait for Clarke to come back.

"Hurry back" Lexa says huskily 

The sound of want in Lexa's voice makes Clarke pulse speed up, she swallows an moves quickly to the bed giving Lexa a kiss

"I will" she whispers and quickly rushes out

Clarke is ready for the run in record time, stretches done and water bottle in hand, she follows Boss as he leads the way, running a little faster than her normal pace.

Lexa moans as Clarke vanishes out of sight, she smiles, pulls Clarke's pillow in for a hug, taking in Clarke's scent. She releases a happy sigh and settles back down. She had every intention to stay awake but the day before, and nights, activities still linger and her eyes slowly close.

The car still hasn't moved from it's spot. He drives casually past, searching both the car and beach for Lexa but there is no sign of her. Where the hell is she? Is she with her? his hands tighten on the steering wheel as his anger rises. He feels that he's so close to her, to having them both right where he wants them, under his control.

"Where are you?" He mutters as he pulls into a space to watch the car

How long has he been waiting for this moment? Surely he can wait just that little bit longer. He smiles, the thoughts of what he has planned wash through him. No one will find them when he takes them to his place which has been set up, ready and waiting for his two special girls. He rubs his hands upon his legs as the anticipation builds just from his thoughts and imagination of how it will go. God he cannot wait.

Clarke can't help but grin as she races up to the back door. She looks at her watch 

"Mm, best time yet, I wonder why" she says as she makes a fuss of Boss before entering the house

After quickly taking off her trainers, gives Boss his breakfast and makes two coffees. She is ready to go upstairs. Her heart pounds with excitement at the thought of Lexa just laying there in her bed and she's not disappointed when she opens the door. Her eyes slowly follow the exposed naked leg up to the pool of blanket which just hangs on a thigh. Clarke bites her lip, she lingers on that thigh before carrying on. She can't help but smile as she takes in Lexa, hugging her pillow. She needs to capture this moment and decides to go and get her drawing equipment. As quietly as she can, Clarke places Lexa's cup on the bedside dresser, Lexa stirs 

"Mmm I smell Coffee" Lexa mutters, her voice still full of sleep, She stretches and yawns "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep" 

Clarke smiles warmly "it's ok, your allowed, you know" her gaze wonders, once more down Lexa's body mesmerized by how the morning sun light just enhances Lexa's contours.

"Can I draw you?" Clarke whispers breathlessly 

"Draw me? What now?" Lexa asks looking down her body, trying to see what Clarke's sees but it's a mystery to her "why?" Lexa whispers back a little bemused 

"Because your beautiful!" Clarke exclaims "the way your laying, hugging my pillow and the sun hitting your body is just breath-taking and mesmerising. It would be a shame not to capture this" Clarke waves her hand "I mean a photo would be lovely but I would love to draw and paint you" 

"Paint?!" Lexa exclaims, but the thought of laying where she is while Clarke draws makes her feel wanted, beautiful and somehow in charge of this moment "go get what you need, I would love it if you'd draw me" she says, her voice slightly husky with emotion 

Clarke can't speak but nods and vanishes back out the room. Lexa chuckles as she hears the sound of Clarke's feet rushing down the stairs 

"That's my girl" Lexa whispers, before muttering "shit!" As the need for the toilet hits her. 

It appears Clarke's not the only one to rush as Lexa shoots out of the bed and into the bathroom and back in record time. Damn it! How was she lying? Lexa shifts around trying to get back into the position she was before and waits for Clarke. The coffee scent wafting in her direction is too much of a distraction. She has to have it. 

Clarke returns with a box and a large pad in time to hear Lexa moan her delight as the coffee hits home.

"Ooo this is so good" Lexa mutters, taking another sip, she glances at Clarke, with her equipment, then down at her cup and sighs. The coffee will have to go cold and Lexa, slightly reluctant goes to put it down. But stops as Clarke blurts out

"No, keep drinking! I can still draw you with the cup in your hands. Um, are you comfortable with staying just as you are?" 

Lexa looks at her slightly confused for a second. She notes how Clarke's eyes are doing that slow stare that takes in her whole body, Lexa has to look to see why and realizes she is practically naked. Embarrassment should wash through her yet it's Clarke's wanting eyes that give her a confidence she had never felt before. How she has so much control in this moment. Saying no wasn't an option 

"Yes" Lexa replies calmly and confidently 

God, the look upon Clarke's face is utterly worth this and she could stay posed upon this bed for as many drawings as Clarke wanted to do. The quietness, except for the pencil as it makes it's way across the paper, that fills the room isn't at all awkward yet somehow add to the moment, to the intimacy and to the slow building sexual tension that is like a small furnace inside of both of them. 

The coffee cup is empty but Lexa doesn't put it down, it's forgotten in her hands as Clarke's beautiful face full of not just concentration but need captures and hold Lexa's gaze. 

"How we doing?" Lexa whispers, her own need showing in her voice

Clarke looks up, swallows "I, I She pauses, she can't continue any longer, she puts her drawing equipment down and moves slowly to Lexa " I think we should take a break" she says breathlessly 

Lexa doesn't hesitate, her hands cup Clarke's face and pull it towards her own. Their lips meet and the hunger explodes. They don't seem to be able to stop it, even when the need to shower, get dressed just adds to the heat, the moment the sensation as they hands explore each others bodies. Only the sound of Lexa's stomach has Clarke pulling reluctantly away but only to mutter

"Whoa, we need food" 

"Food and more coffee would be good and then more drawing?" 

Clarke laughs "I would love that, perhaps now you are dressed and looking absolutely stunning in my shirt, a photo shoot is in order too?" 

"All you have to do is ask and I will do anything for you" Lexa replies softly 

"Stay with me?" Clarke blurts out her thoughts before she can stop herself 

Lexa looks at her, was that a serious request or is it just an in the moment thrown out there, I'll regret saying that moment? Yet the words replay over and over in her head, mixed with the Mrs Woods comment from the day before. Could she stay? Hell would she? She must have taken to long to reply as Clarke's gaze shifts to the floor

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that" she mutters 

But you truly meant it, didn't you? Whispers through Lexa yet she can't anything as her mind races with so many thoughts. Her job, what does she want? What does her future look like. The only answer to that last question stands right in front of her. Hadn't she wanted this for so long?

"Come on, I'll make some brunch and we'll just see where we go from there, hey?" Clarke says softly

Lexa nods and Clarke takes her hand, leading them down the stairs into the kitchen. With a new fresh coffee in her hands, Lexa quietly watches Clarke as she cooks. She can't help but smile as a song escaping Clarke's lips whilst she becomes deeply engrossed in the task. The ringtone of her mobile phone, partially breaks the spell, Lexa answers it without checking whose calling or picking it up, hitting the speaker phone mode instead. It's only Kate checking in right? 

"Hey" Lexa says too distracted by Clarke's movements 

"How dare you!" Sam's voice lashes out over the speaker 

Stunned Lexa just stares at her phone and Clarke becomes frozen on the spot. Their eyes meet for a second 

"Shall I leave?" Clarke mouthed

Lexa shakes her head, somehow she thinks having Clarke here to hear this is important. She moves her hand away from her phone

"I'm afraid you have me at a loss, Sam, what do you mean?" Lexa says calmly, even though she doesn't feel calm at all

"Don't play games Lexa, I don't know how you have done it but when I figure it out, you can kiss your career goodbye" 

"I'm sorry Sam, I am utterly confused , what exactly have I done?" 

"Please, you fucking handed these fills over with so much ease that I should have been wary from the start. How well you have played me Lexa but I won't let you get away with it" 

Lexa quickly glances at Clarke and down to her phone, should she continue with this conversation on speaker mode? Her gut screamed she should and it hadn't been wrong yet

"What exactly are you accusing me of Sam? For I really do not know what you are talking about"

"The files!!" Sam's voice raises several octave as she screams down the phone, her anger is like a toxic taste on Lexa's tongue "You have stolen information from the files so I will fail, haven't you?" Sam falls silent for a second "I always thought you where a vindictive bitch Lexa" 

The dial tone sounds louder than normal, Lexa can't move to turn it off. Stolen information? Vindictive bitch? What the hell? Clarke's hand comes into view as she turns the phone off. Somehow knowing Lexa is too shocked to do so

"You ok?" Clarke asks softly "is there anything I can do?" 

Is there anything I can do? Those words break Lexa from her silence. She takes a deep breath, where should she start? Wasn't she here because of said case files 

"You need to sit down" Lexa says calmly "I have something to tell you and I think it includes you"

Clarke sits down, her legs feel shaky, was Lexa involved with this Sam, where they married and had an argument, Was whatever this was between Lexa and herself, just a break up rebound and actually leading nowhere? 

"Ok, go on" Clarke says, hoping the hurt she felt hadn't shown in her voice

"Have you been watching the news lately?" Lexa asks

The question slightly throws Clarke "Uh no I don't watch the news at all" 

Lexa nods "Ok," she takes a deep breath and begins " A month ago, I was called to a murder scene. A female, blonde had been viciously stabbed and killed" 

Lexa watches as Clarke without realising she has done it, moves her left hand up to the scare upon her neck. A thought washes through Lexa, is she right? Is Clarke the only survivor of this serial killer? 

"Um, I asked for files of any murder that may have similar connections to my case and found a hundred boxes waiting for me in my office a few days later. I went through them all, Clarke and found out of the hundred, eighty cases where exactly the same as mine" 

"What?" Clarke stutters "but, but how does someone get away with killing so many?" 

But she knows the answer to her own question, it's why her anxiety spikes when it starts to rain heavily, why she told Jo and Anne to be around people or stay indoors if a random storm hits. How long had it been since she had actually not been afraid of the rain? God, she almost bolted yesterday when it had suddenly poured down yet something had made her stay, had utterly calmed her and made her forgot what she was afraid of. Clarke stares in to the eyes of the one person who makes her feel utterly so safe. Lexa continues 

"Well, that's where it gets weird. Every body has been found in the pouring rain which conveniently appears to have washed any evidence that there may have been away." 

Clarke swallows hard, should she tell her story? Would Lexa look at her as if she was a freak? An unstable person? Because she sure feels like that sometimes. No one can control the weather right?

"Why would Sam accuse you of manipulating the case files?" Clarke asks "She sure seemed more upset than your average boss?" 

Lexa sighs "We dated, I ended it when I realized I wasn't in love with her and that I was actually just being used by Sam so she could move up the ladder. I thought it wouldn't affect my career but it maybe the second biggest mistake I have done in my life" 

Clarke listens quietly and digests what Lexa is saying. Oddly the moment she had heard Sam's voice, Clarke had taken a huge dislike to her and her gut had given off a warning that Sam was not to be trusted. What did her gut say about Lexa? Clarke pushed aside the sexual attraction that was so deeply there and really looked at Lexa. Had she actually changed from the girl Clark knew and loved when they were in school? The answer was a loud No, Lexa hadn't changed and was still the person Clarke had fallen in love with all those years ago

"What was you first regret?" Clarke asks softly 

"Huh?" Lexa pulls out from her deep thoughts "my first regret? Um, Not being brave enough to ask you out when I should have done years ago" Lexa replies honestly 

Her heart aches inside her chest, had she utterly blown her chances with Clarke? Had this phone call just added to her pause earlier? Lexa bites her lips and looks away. A feeling of utter lose hits her. Hands cup her face and pull her back round to a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Clarke takes in the face in front of her and she sees the pain written upon it

"Hey, talk to me" Clarke says softly

"I, uh" Lexa stutters trying to find her words, she takes a deep breath "I love being here with you. It's what I have wanted for a long time yet I feel I have somehow screwed it up. I hesitated earlier when you asked me to stay, I, I love you" her voice fades 

" I love you too and what I said earlier, I actually wouldn't say no to that and the offer is and will stand, if you would like to move in but I think I need to tell you something too" 

"Okay, how about I make us some coffee?" 

Clarke smiles " Deal, I'll get the food "

With coffee and food ready, they settle down. Lexa senses how nervous Clarke is and waits patiently till Clarke is ready to speak. They eat quietly for a bit as Clarke tries to figure out how to begin. The 'oh by the way your serial killer maybe able to control the weather, hence how he gets away with it' just doesn't work but how else can she say it? Taking a deep breath she begins 

"Remember Liam, the boy that Jo and Anne fostered after me?" 

Lexa doesn't have to remember, a moment in the girls locker room once where he was suddenly there when she was alone, gathering her stuff. He had just stood there quietly, looking her up and down. The smile he had given her before he walked out was such a scary smile that it had haunted her enough that she made sure she was never alone.

"Mmm" Lexa nods, as she swallows her food "Yes, he was a loner, didn't really hang out anyone" Lexa says casually, leaving out the he creeped me out part

"Uh, no he didn't have any friends. In fact he seemed to make more enemies than friends"

"Didn't you stand up to a couple of bullies once for him and he got angry with you?" 

Clarke falls back to that moment, memory. Hadn't the sky suddenly darkened then? God if only she had known then but what would she have done?

"Um, yes" Clarke replies, she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, putting her fork down she glances at Lexa " what if I said that when Liam lost his temper, it would rain, not just any old rain but a torrential downpour?

Lexa just stares at Clarke and her face says everything. Clarke turns away

"Forget I said anything" she mutters 

"What would make you say that? And from the look on your face, utterly believe it?" Lexa asks softly as she reaches for Clarke's hand "talk to me" 

Clarke let's out a sob and relief washes through her from Lexa's show of support.

She wipes her eyes and lets out a nervous laugh " Sorry, I was expecting you to call me crazy and storm out" 

Lexa smiles warmly "Nope, not happening, besides I am intrigued as to why you believe in what you just said and" Lexa reaches forward and touches the scar upon Clarke's neck " how it ties in with this" 

"Wow, you truly are an amazing detective, what gave it away?" 

"Mm, well you keep touching this, your hands are shaking and most of all, you'll telling the truth"

Clarke takes in a shuddering deep breath, she didn't realise just how much she needed to hear that especially from Lexa. She leans in, capturing Lexa's lips

"Thank you, thank you" she mutters between kisses

Lexa smiles and whispers back "your welcome" she pulls back "Now tell me exactly what did Liam do to you and is that why you left school?"

Clarke shakes her head "Gez, Detective Woods you really are good" 

Lexa laughs "Why Mrs Woods, thank you" 

Clarke smiles warmly at the sound of Mrs Woods

'Perhaps we could make that permanent?' Lexa thinks but daresnot say it aloud

She wait patiently, giving Clarke time to gather her thoughts before she starts her story from standing up to the bullies for Liam, to when he tried to kiss and then to that night, he truly showed himself to her

"I don't know what I did to encourage him" she whispered "but he just kept coming and no was not an answer that he seem to understand. I actually told him I liked a girl" Clarke quickly glances at Lexa and smiles shyly "but it was as if he didn't hear a single thing I said. I finally lost my temper and yelled at him that I was in love with someone." She falls silent for a second, he voice drops to a whisper " God, he went so quiet and then he just snapped. I have never seen anyone that angry before. He really scared me Lexa. I tried to walk away but he cornered me, he kept saying 'you're mine' and trying to push himself upon me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and I felt a knife against my throat. I can still remember the pain as he slowly cut into my skin. I'll never forget look upon his face, or his words 'if I can't have you, no one can'. Then there was the thunder, it sounded so loud as if it was literally over the house and the rain came down so hard, I thought it was going to come through the roof. That was when the funniest thought hit me, that it always seemed to rain heavily when Liam lost his temper" 

Clarke pauses and Lexa, after swallowing her anger, decides to take over. She sees how shaken Clarke is re living these awful memories. 

"Okay how about a break? Looks as if Boss could go for a walk, hey Boy?" 

Hearing his voice, Boss jumps into immediate action. His barking and excitement puts a small smile upon Clarke's face.

"Okay, I would love that" Clarke says 

The walk gives Clarke, the much needed break to calm herself. Lexa also helps by chatting away and asking questions about the lake, the wildlife around them. Before they re enter the house, Clarke stops walking and pulls Lexa into her arms. 

"Thank you again for getting in contact, for being here and most of all for listening and supporting me" 

" I wouldn't have it any other way, Clarke" Lexa smiles, pulling her closer for a kiss " and FYI, I don't think I will ever not want to kiss you now. So, I may just give Sam a call and tell her to go to hell and was wondering if your okay with me hanging around here for awhile?" 

Clarke screams "Yes, oh my god Yes! However, I think you shouldn't tell Sam to go to hell just yet, at least not till you clear your name, show Sam up to be the real bitch that she is and capture this serial killer" 

"Oh, really? That's what you think I should do?" 

"Yes and I won't take no for an answer"

Lexa laughs "God, I love how bossy you can be" 

"Mm hum" their lips meet, god it feels so good, she pulls away "how about a glass of wine while I'll fill you in on the rest of what happened?" 

"Only if you feel like it, Clarke"

"I do, it actually feels good to finally speak to someone about it without the worry of being judged" 

"Oddly, what your saying makes so much sense and would explain how the killer has been getting away with it." 

"Do you think it could be Liam?" Clarke asks quietly as she takes off her shoes

"Honestly Clarke, he scared the bejeebers out of me once, let alone what he put you through. I wouldn't...." 

Lexa voice trails off as a horrible thought hits her causing her gut to twist in fear. She gives Clarke a quick glance, has she put her on danger?

"Um, yeah so I wouldn't rule him out especially if you believe that he can control the weather" 

Clarke stares at Lexa for a moment "He scared you? How?" 

"Um, he showed up in the girls changing room after a match" actually wasn't that the same night? And it had suddenly poured down so hard the game got cancelled? " um, he just looked at me weird and then left" didn't he have blood on his top and hand? 

"Oh, I'm sorry Lexa" 

"You have nothing to apologise for" 

"I don't know, I may have said your name, had it written down in a heart on a book" Clarke mutters trying to remember if she had sent Liam after Lexa "I could have sent him after you" 

"Clarke, we can't change the past but we can do something about the future. Now, wine and tell me everything that happened after Liam cut you"


	10. Chapter 10

It has been sometime since Clarke finished her story. Lexa hugs Clarke against her as a sudden rush of fear washes through her. Is Liam who their after? Is he the one following her? Dear god, has she put Clarke in severe danger? 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Clarke asks quietly 

"I, uh, I'm worried I may have put you in danger" Lexa whispers 

Clarke turns in her arms 

"What makes you think that," she studies Lexa face "Let alone believe it?" 

Lexa swallows, trying to lose the hard lump that seems to have settled in her throat 

A lone tear falls down her cheek "He used me" is all she whispers 

Clarke pulls Lexa into her arms, one of her hands rubs circles on Lexa's back trying to soothe her. 

"Hey, hey it's ok. You've been here two days, nothing has happened and no one has come. Whoever your worried about, doesn't know your even here" 

Lexa pulls away, laughs and embarrassingly shrugs

"Some tough detective I am huh?" 

Clarke smiles, she cups Lexa's face , leans in and kisses Lexa's cheeks.

"You are:" kiss " My tough detective " kiss "Lexa Woods" Clarke moves to Lexa's lips, spending a little bit longer there than on her cheeks "I wouldn't have it any other way" 

Lexa smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. The horrible thought still swims through her mind.

"Right, come with me" 

Clarke says getting up, pulling Lexa with her before she could say no and taking her hand, Clarke leads the way upstairs, into the bedroom then to the bathroom.

"Right sit there, don't move"

Lexa sits on the little stool that she has been placed on and watches as Clarke fills the bathtub up with hot water and lots of bubble bath. The lavender scent that fills the air is just perfect and Lexa feels herself relaxing before she's even got in to the tub. Clarke quietly hums a tune as she lights the candles that are placed here and there around the shelf that encompasses the bath. Clarke turns the taps off and admires her handy work

"Ooo, a couple more things" Clarke says and turns to Lexa "Why don't you hop in and I will be right back" 

Lexa nods and watches Clarke vanish out the door. She glances back at the tub, the steam and scent calls to her. She stands, undressed and walks over to it. A loud moan escapes her lips as she lowers herself into the water. The sound of glass clinking has Lexa turn slowly around to watch Clarke enter with two glasses and a bottle of wine. 

"Thought this might be rather good to add to the moment" Clarke says softly as she turns the main lights off. Lexa watches as Clarke places the wine and glasses on the side of the bath then starts to undress. Lexa chin rests upon her arm, her eyes don't leave Clarke at all, even to blink. Finally Clarke is gloriously naked 

"Scoot forward Lexa, so I can squeeze in" 

Lexa can't help but chuckle "Clarke, You can fit at least five people in this tub! It so huge" 

Lexa's breath catches as Clarke climbs into the bath tub and smiles warmly down at her. The candle light plays upon Clarke's skin as if drawing a map were Lexa should place kisses upon it. Lexa licks her lips. The look Lexa is given her, makes Clarke not want to move at all but she slowly lowers herself down, her eyes never leaving Lexa's face. 

"Come here" Clarke says huskily, once she settles 

Lexa doesn't waste any time doing as she's told. The hot water seems hotter all of a sudden and the lavender upon Clarke's skin tastes delicious as Lexa's hands spread bubble across, followed by kisses and a nibble here and there. They must have broken the record for staying in a bathtub by now, Lexa thinks as she lays contentedly against Clarke's body, slowly sipping her wine.

"One more thing" Clarke whispers as she nibbles Lexa's neck, causing Lexa to moan

Lexa feels Clarke move, sees an arm reaching out and presses something. There's the sound of a machine working and movement from above her catches her eyes. Lexa watches as the ceiling is slowly pulled back, vanishing into an unknown housing, to reveal the night skies beauty above them

"Wow, it's beautiful" 

"I've dreamed about sharing this view with you for so long, didn't think it would come true" Clarke says softly, her arms wrap around Lexa's waist

"I love staring at the stars, never thought about looking at them from a bath tub" Lexa whispers, scared that her voice may break the beauty of the moment

" I remember you saying star gazing was one of your favourite things to do"

Lexa turns slightly in Clarke's arms " I said that? When?" 

Clarke chuckles " in an interview you did with the school magazine once" 

Lexa laughs "I did? And you remembered that?" Clarke nods "Wow" Lexa says softly and gazes at her 

Clarke smiles shyly "Um, it stuck with me because it's what I did, what I loved to do. I could climb out my bedroom window and lay upon the roof star gazing for hours" 

"Oh" 

"Mmm, and in the Summer, when the water is warm, I will go swimming and during the colder months canoeing upon the lake. Have you ever been canoeing at night Lexa?" 

"No, I haven't" 

"Then we will have to do it. I don't think I can explain it's beauty well enough" 

Lexa smiles "Okay, it's a date" 

She turns, cuddling back into Clarke's arms. A peaceful silence falls between them as they just gaze up at the stars. Neither wanting to break this magical moment. It's only when the water begins to chill that they reluctantly get out, dry off. It's during this time that something Clarke mentioned earlier on starts to bug Lexa. How she had to leave Jo and Anne behind and hadn't seen them since because of her fear of Liam angered Lexa.

No one should have to hide or hell, be separated from their loved ones and Lexa couldn't help think that there must be a way for Clarke to see Jo and Anne even just for a day? Hadn't she managed to be here with Clarke.... and then it hit her

"My car!" Lexa exclaims 

"Oh my god Lexa, I forgot you had left it at the beach! Shall we go and get it?" Clarke asks, hoping that the fear that rushes through her doesn't show in her voice

"No, no I think I can get it sorted out from here" Lexa replies, no way is she putting Clarke in any danger but perhaps her car can serve a purpose 

Lexa offers to make coffee whilst Clarke answers a few emails for work. Making sure Clarke is busy and out of ear shot, Lexa grabs her phone

"Hey Kate, it's me"

"Lexa, how's it going? Are you still with Clarke?" 

"Yes and it's unbelievable, she's so beautiful" Lexa replies warmly 

"Oh wow! You sound so happy, I haven't heard that in your voice for a long time" 

Lexa pauses for a second analysing her feelings, god she is so happy, so relaxed her as if she had been with Clarke not days bit years "I am" she replies "honestly, it feels as if I have been here years not days" 

"When you know, you know" Kate mutters softly 

"True" Lexa smiles, staring in the direction of the woman they are talking about " Hey, Kate, I need a favour"

"What you need?" 

Lexa goes through her plan, asking Kate to keep it to herself except to ask Jo and Anne to give her a ride to get Lexa's car. Oddly Jo and Anne leap at the chance

"They say yes! Something about a slice of pecan pie" Kate chuckles 

"Oh, trust me said pecan pie is utterly worth it" Lexa replies warmly "Ok, I'll organise the rest and fingers crossed see you tomorrow at some point" 

"Absolutely, love you"

"Love you too" 

Lexa smiles as she hangs up and quickly rings the next person to help her with her plan

"Hey Ben, it's Lexa. How's my car?" 

"Wait you ring me and ask about how your car is. I, I, I would actually do the same. It's a gorgeous car! And it's all good, however the other guards and I are getting a bit worried. There's a red pick up that's been driving about. One we haven't seen before"

Lexa stops pouring the coffee into Clarke's cup

"Well, I thought he might"

"You know the driver?"

"Not personally, a red pick up has been following me" 

"Shit Lexa, do you want us to stop and hold him for you?" 

"Actually, I need a big favour from you"

"Now you have peaked my interest big time, what you up to Woods and how can I help"

Lexa explains her plan to Ben, whose more than willing to go along with it

Lexa laughs "You just want my car, don't you?" 

"Lexa, it's a friggin Mustang, who wouldn't want a chance to drive it!" 

"Well you can have it for as long as I don't need it," Lexa replies, she spots Clarke walking towards her

"Which may be awhile" Lexa says softly 

"Really? Damn Lexa, I don't know what to say. Thank you and your car will be safe with me" 

"I bet she will, I've got to go. Good luck and send me a text with tomorrow's updates" 

"Absolutely" 

Ben hangs up, just as Clarke makes it to Lexa

"Everything ok?" Clarke asks concerned "Car sorted?"

"Yep, you remember Ben from school? Dad owned a garage and Ben knew every car there was?"

Clarke thinks for a second "Yes, he was also one of your cheerleaders too, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was and a fantastic break dancer. Well, he's been keeping an eye on my car and will be taking care of it"

"Oh, he has the keys?" 

"Um, yep, gave him the spare" Lexa replies quickly "he's pretty frilled actually that I have asked him to keep it for awhile"

"For awhile huh?" Clarke smiles, she moves closer "and just how long is that?" She asks, her voice dropping low

"Um," Lexa mutters, lost in Clarke's beautiful eyes that are gazing at her with such heat "Um as long as you want me" she whispers 

Clarke moves closer, her body touches Lexa's and Lexa moans. Her need written all over her face. Clarke, moves her lips closer 

"Ben may have your car for sometime then" she whispers before capturing Lexa's lips

Clarke keeps the kiss slow, taking her time to explore Lexa's mouth as her hands explore Lexa's beautiful body. It feels as if it's the first time but then every time feels new, feels so unbelievable. Yet, it feels as if they have been doing this for years. 

Lexa loved it when Clarke took charge, how somehow it felt new yet as if this had been years. How long could she stay for? Would Clarke want her around permanently? If Clarke asked her would she stay? God she hoped so

"Clarke?" Lexa whimpers 

Clarke smiles secretly against Lexa's neck

"What Lexa?" She ask innocently 

"Please?" Lexa begs 

Clarke makes her way up Lexa's neck, kissing her way back to those gorgeous lips, she pauses,, hovering about them, savouring how Lexa's breathing deepens with need. Lexa's need washes through her and adds to her own. She captures Lexa's lips, is it her hunger or Lexa's that is in charge and taking the driving seat? Or a combination of both? Passion and heat build, what was slow, gathers speed but there is no end. Every touch, every word leads to the flame being rekindle and the heat rises again and again. 

Lexa wakes, not from the sound of a thudding tail against the bed, or the feeling of the gorgeous body which is draped across her own. No, Lexa is worried about what the day may bring. Should she tell Clarke? Her eyes take in the beautiful face that is right there, waiting to be touched , to be kissed. Yet Lexa doesn't do either. Will Clarke be angry with her? but if she says something and everything falls through, she would have raised Clarke's hope's for nothing and either way she would feel like shit. 

Lexa reluctantly manoeuvre's herself out from under Clarke and stands for a second looking down at her sleeping beauty. The early morning sun highlights Clarke's body in an ethereal manner 

"Oh" Lexa whispers as she understands what Clarke saw yesterday "If only I could draw" Lexa mutters softly 

The temptation to take a quick photo washes through her but something stops her. The need to ask Clarke if it is ok to take such a photo override's the temperature 

"Perhaps another day, we can explore that option?" Lexa whispers as she leans down and gently places a kiss upon Clarke's forehead.

Clarke sighs but doesn't wake. Lexa smiles softly and quietly sneaks out the room, checking over her shoulder before she walks down the hall to make sure Clarke is still asleep. As the stress slowly builds inside her Lexa paces for a moment undecided what to do. The sight of Boss looking at her all forlorn shakes Lexa out of her thoughts

"You ok if I take you on a walk this morning?" 

Boss jumps up his tail thumping against the cupboards "Okay, take that as a yes" 

Lexa finds her clothes, now washed and dried, amongst Clarke's. A warm feeling of seeing them there washes away the anxiety for a second. It's funny how someone's scent, just even their washing powder makes you feel at home, feel apart of their world. Had it only been two days? Time has no meaning when you are with the one your meant to be with and love most upon this world. Trainers on and the borrowing of Clarke's jacket has her ready. Lexa pauses in the kitchen for a minute before heading to the back door and stepping out into the morning light. Boss leads the way and Lexa follows. Her thoughts fill with what may happen today once more. 

"Please let it all be ok" she mutters as she walks

"Mmmm" Clarke mutters as she stretches out, her hand searching for Lexa 

When her hand finds nothing, Clarke's eyes open and look about. Her alarm clock merrily shows the time

"Well shit, haven't had that much of a lie in before" Clarke giggles

She turns back, pulls the pillow Lexa has been using to her and breathes in. A contented sigh leaves her lips as both her and Lexa's scent greet her. 

"I could so get use to this" 

She says as she stretches out like a cat who has the cream, a luxurious moan escapes her lips. The thought of staying right where she is does cross her mind but she also wants to check on Lexa, make sure that she is ok. What if she has another call from that bitch Sam? Clarke, still smiling, washes and dresses quickly. Downstairs is way to quiet for her liking, her heart beats a little faster as she looks around. Even Boss doesn't come to greet her. Her coffee cup is on the island standing upon a piece of paper, a note

'Taken Boss out for a walk, you looked so beautiful that I didn't want to wake you, see you in a bit x' 

Clarke re reads the note, admiring Lexa's beautiful writing and starts to grin as she realizes it's their first note that they have shared. God it feels so good, so perfect as if they truly have been doing this for years.

The note, finds itself pinned upon the fridge door, held there by a magnet of a photo of Jo and Anne. Clarke pauses to admire it, a tune flickers through her and she starts humming it as she sets about putting the coffee on and making breakfast. 

Has the walk helped? Does she feel any calmer? No but what can she do? Call it off?

"Stop it, this will work" she mutters to herself as she reaches the back door and opens it.

The scent of bacon fills her senses and her stomach growls. Lexa quickly takes her shoes and Clarke's coat off. Eager not just for food but to hold the woman she loves. She pauses only to watch the show of Clarke, cooking dancing and singing until Boss demands his breakfast 

"Oh, hey boy, did you have a good walk? Okay, I know breakfast. Oh no, you are not having ours! Down Boss" 

Lexa chuckles as Boss tries to give Clarke kisses yet subtlety reaches for the bacon at the same time

"Cheeky boy" she mutters, rubbing Boss's head as he passes her. 

"Hey you" 

"Hey, sorry I didn't wake you" 

"Thank you for taking Boss out" Boss barks "Speaking of, go sit down and breakfast will be ready as soon as I sought out his royal hiney arse here" 

Clarke kisses Lexa before she vanishes. Lexa takes a deep breath in, please let today work and let's it go. Whatever happens, happens. She should check her phone for any messages , in case there are any from work, does she still have a job? but Lexa just stares at it. It's too early for Ben to ring her and for her to ring Kate. She steps back and walks away. The urge to concentrate on this morning, sharing more time and making memories with Clarke is more important. Her phone will ring when the time comes and in order to know it's Ben, a song set specifically to him and him alone. 

Clarke returns, feeling that something isn't quite right with Lexa. Has she heard from work?

"All okay?" She asks as they sit too quietly eating breakfast for her liking 

"Um, yes, sorry just thinking about a few things" 

A buzzing sound followed by the beginning of Eye of the Tiger comes from across the room.

Lexa glances in it's direction and her phone. She swallows

"Sorry, I have to get that" Lexa mutters 

Why would he be ringing her? Had the shit hit the fan?

"Hey" Lexa grabs her phone 

"I have just heard a vicious rumour that someone has removed pages from a serious case" 

"Mack, I, I.." Lexa falters

Explain? Haven't done anything? Both seem trivial and meaningless as Sam is the expert at manipulating everything. Has she already spun her web of deceit that will show Lexa as the villain? 

"What Lexa? That you are utterly innocent and being framed?" Mack chuckles "Oh how Sam has made a huge error messing with you" 

Lexa is stunned "Wait, what do you mean by error?" 

"Well, when you mentioned this case and your thoughts, I immediately knew Sam would do anything to be on it. I mean, to capture a serial killer would put an officer's name high upon the list, raising their profile with the commissioner's. It's a case Sam would thrive on, would use to raise her own status" 

"Um, I handed it to her. While I took holiday" 

"Holiday? Please, I'm betting your following a lead, right?" 

"Um" Lexa mutters, turning to look at Clarke "What if I said yes? But it's complicated?" 

"Well, I'd say keep going, trust your gut and know that if you need me, I am here" 

"Thank you" Lexa whispers 

"I got your back. Now as for Sam and this rumour, we've got that covered too, haven't we?" 

We? Lexa tries to think, who? Then it hits her. Hadn't Luke Wilson offered to help with the transfer of files? 

"Wait, what did Wilson have me sign?" 

Mack's chuckle trickles down the phone, oddly warming Lexa " Ah, well as I always say we work better together than fighting one another. Some of the guys who I trained believe that too and let's just say that we put steps in place to protect you and this case. Now, go, solve it and catch a bad guy. I'll keep Sam busy here" 

"Okay. Thank you Mack" 

Lexa stares at her phone, what the hell was going on back at the station? Most importantly what was Sam doing? Missing pages? Lexa closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. Loss of evidence or missing files held serious consequences especially being fired. 

"What have you done Sam?" Lexa whispers 

Should she ring the station? State her case? But what cast?

'Hi, I may or may not have handed files to my superior officer that seem to have missing pages' 

As it flows through Lexa's m9nd, she can't help but hear the stupidity of her own words. The feeling of Clarke's arms sliding around her waist breaks Lexa's thoughts. Fuck it, wasn't she on leave? if they want her, they've got her number

"You ok?" 

Lexa smiles, turns round in Clarke's arm, her hands cup Clarke's face. Her lips gently capture Clarke's in a slow dance, trying to say what words couldn't. They pull apart breathlessly 

"I think this, being here with you is the best decision I have ever made" 

"Oh" Clarke mutters unable to think of anything to say at that moment, her heart slightly breaks as she says her next words "Um, if you need to go and sort out your career, I can take you back to your car?" 

"Oh, fuck that, they know how to het hold of me, if they need me and I honestly don't care about my job" Lexa says, suddenly feeling free from some unknown weight that had been pulling her down.

Yes she loved her job, loved the detective work but something had been missing not just in her job but her life. Something important, meaningful and as she stood staring into Clarke's blue eyes, she felt it fall into place? That missing piece to her jigsaw had finally been found.


	11. Chapter 11

The surrounding scenery from the lake is beautiful. Clarke's suggestion of a canoe trip upon it, the perfect distraction for Lexa and her thoughts.

'Put it all to one side, for a moment, it will still be there but perhaps a break will make it clearer and the answer is you seek will appear'

The old saying her mum used for school homework pops back into her head and she smiles. 

"Okay, I have to admit that I haven't actually done this for ages and maybe a little rusty" Clarke says, over her shoulder 

"Don't worry about it Clarke, I can paddle this canoe for the both of us. If it's needed" 

Clarke laughs, turns and salutes "Eye eye Captain" 

Lexa grins back and steers them onwards

"My god, it's so beautiful, why has no one moved here?" 

" The land that surrounds this lake belonged to my grandparents and they loved it the way it was, without any neighbour's except for the Johnsons who are all the way at this end of the lake. We should see their house as we round this outlet. I'm not sure anyone lives there though" Clarke says, lost in the moment and without thinking about what she has just said

Lexa stays quiet, Clarke's grandparents owned this land? She glances up the embankment across the lake, just how far and how much did they own? And who owns it now? Her eyes lock onto Clarke's back, damn there was still so much they didn't know about each other, wasn't there 

"Um Clarke?"

Clarke's closes her eyes, now it hits her, she knows what's coming "Yep?" She tries to make her voice as nonchalant as she can

"Just who own the land now" 

And there it is. Clarke stops rowing and places her oar across the boat. She is still embarrassed by all that her grandparents left her. All that money and land which she had no idea what to do with, well the land would stay as it was for sure. No way was she going to let anything happen to these beautiful woods, lake and mountain. Lexa watches as the shoulders in front of her sag 

"I do" Clarke mutters so quietly that Lexa only just hears it

"Wow, that's amazing" she leans forward and touches Clarke's back "you okay?" 

"I just don't want you to look at me any differently. I don't think I could handle that" 

Lexa scouts forward, causing Clarke to squeal as the canoe rocks from the movement. Arms wrap around her shoulder and waist

"I don't give a shit about your wealth or riches Clarke. I fell in love with you way before you were rich and am still in love with you. You maybe rich but your still that girl with the brushes holding up her hair and painting, the girl with an amazing heart who quietly went about helping others. You really did think I noticed what you did?" 

Clarke smiles softly "I was inspired by you and the guys. All the good things you did affected the people you helped, made them feel better, happier even. So I did what I could" 

Lexa chuckles "What a pair we are" 

"Almost as if it was meant to be" Clarke whispers 

"It does feel that way" Lexa whispers back

" I have people quietly working for me who help children in need, schools who are lacking resources and many other projects. Any money I own is from my own work, my art and books. All the land that you can see around us is mine. I have had offers, disgusting amounts of money to buy it for hotel and leisure purposes but I just can't bare the thought of the land being destroyed. So I kept it and hope to keep it as a natural beauty where people can just visit and enjoy without causing any unnecessary damage" 

The canoe floats gently along as they stay cuddled together, quietly admiring the view and each other's company. Clarke's stomach growls, how long have they been out here? She always seems to forget and finds it funny how time has no meaning amongst this beautiful land. 

"We should head back" Clarke says softly 

Lexa kisses her cheek " Maybe next time, we can bring Boss and a picnic?" 

"There's going to be a next time huh?" 

Lexa grins "You bet there is! Having this beautiful place just on your doorstep and not utilizing it would be an injustice against nature" 

Clarke looks over her shoulder "An injustice huh? You'll have me rock climbing that mountain next" 

Clarke points to the gorgeous mountain that is off to the side of the lake. 

Lexa stares at it and snorts " That hadn't crossed my mind but now you mentioned it"

"Are you serious!?? Clarke yelps "What do you think I am? a mountain goat" 

Lexa can't help but laugh and her laughter echoes all around them. Filling the air with it's beautiful sound. Clarke grins, loving how Lexa's laugh is like a beautiful piece of music enriching the scenery.

The journey ends too quickly for Clarke's liking but the thought of exploring the lake and surrounding land with Lexa is still there.

"I am actually looking forward to that picnic, Lexa" 

"And the mountain climbing Clarke, don't forget the mountain climbing" 

Clarke slaps her playfully on her shoulder 

"Don't push it Woods" she chuckles 

Suddenly Clarke's feet leave the Jetty's surface and the world spins as Lexa lifts her and tails them

"LEXA!" Clarke yells whilst laughing "put me down, before you drop me!" 

"As if, oh shit!" 

"No!!" 

The water rushes up to greet them both as Lexa misses her step, plunging them both into the lake

"Oh" Lexa splutters, "Clarke, I am so sorry" 

Clarke coughs "you nincompoop" 

"Nincompoop?" Lexa asks quizzically 

"It's all that came to mind! This bloody water is freezing! Quick, get out before we catch colds! I don't want to a repeat of the first day you got here. That scared me enough" 

Lexa follows Clarke's lead to the jetty, taking a second to make sure Clarke is ok getting out before following her. Clarke drags Lexa to the house, not wanting to waste time grabbing towels they strip and dry off as quickly as they can

"I am so sorry Clarke " Lexa mutters through the towel that Clarke is using to dry her hair

Clarke pauses, pulls the towel away "hey, it was an accident. Actually kind of hilarious accident. Your face was a picture as you realised what you done" 

Lexa shakes her head "One of us could have gotten hurt" 

Clarke captures her face before she turns it away "Hey, I loved it. Loved that you picked me up and twirled me, loved that we fell together. Maybe we could try that again when it's more hotter weather?" 

Lexa smiles shyly "the twirl or the dunking" 

"Well" Clarke moves closer "the twirl part for sure, but the dunking, perhaps we could change that to say skinny dipping under the stars?" 

Her last words are like a breeze upon Lexa's lips as she's so close

"Ok" Lexa whispers 

The kiss soft, slow yet holds so much and can lead to more is interrupted by the blaring of Mustang Sally

Lexa pulls away "Shit, that's my phone. Sorry Clarke I have to answer it" 

Clarke smiles "it's ok, plenty of time, unless your going somewhere?" Her smile falters at the thought 

Lexa quickly gives her a kiss "Not planning on going anywhere" 

Clarke nods, her gut says something is up though but what? 

Lexa reaches her phone and answers 

"Everything ok Ben?" 

"firstly Jessy loves the car, so thank you and secondly we appear to have a red pickup following us from the restaurant. I gave it 5 minutes then gave Kate the all clear. They should be on the road as I speak"

"Jessy? Why is

"Girl please!" A female's voice cuts her off "if you are playing decoy, you have to have it look real and I'm sorry as much as it would be fun to see Ben dressed like you with a wig, He isn't going to pull off you. So when he told me what was going on. I offered to join in, I mean look how often I was mistaken for being you at school. Ben says it hadn't changed so I decided to drive your car and Ben is hidden in the back seat"

"Damn, guys you are amazing" 

"Well, Lexa if you ever open up your own private eye firm and need staff, we are willing and able" Jessy replies "Kinda of like the idea of that" 

"I'll definitely keep that in mind" Lexa replies honestly " thanks guys, I owe you big time"

"Please, your letting us drive your car for a few days! A friggin Mustang! That's payment enough"

Lexa chuckles, she had forgotten how Jessy and Ben had gotten together. Their love of cars went from an argument to love within hours of them meeting one another 

"Well, when we can, I'll buy you dinner. Would be great to catch up with you both"

"Damn right on the catch up! It's been too long Lexa" 

"Okay, I'll give you a shout and thank you guys" 

"Your welcome" "not a problem" echo back at her 

Lexa closes her eyes for a second after she hangs up, now the next part. She glances to where Clarke is and says a silent prayer 

"Please let this work and be okay “she mutters as she hits Kate's number on her phone. Should she call it off? Has she placed everyone in danger? Screws it a serial killer doesn't change their Mo and Jessy is a brunette not a blond. The only thing the serial killer, if he is the one who is following her, will be massively pissed off and when she meets him in person, for that is sure to be on the cards. They can have a chat about it then, preferably with him in chains.

"Hey, Lexa. We are on the road, heading north away from the restaurant as stated and no one is following us"

"Brilliant, keep going for five miles, turn left and then drive for 10 miles. You'll pass an old deer crossing sign, keep an eye out for a track on the left just pass it and take it" 

"Okay, got it and will do" 

They hang up, Lexa takes a deep breath and rubs her forehead. So far so good. The smell of coffee let's her know Clarke has come closer

"You ok?" 

Lexa shrugs, she has to say something "Um, what if I was to say that you may have visitors in an hours time?" 

"Visitors?" Clarke stutters "Has anything happened, are you in danger?" 

Not are we but are you hits Lexa in her heart. She's not the one with blonde hair or whom the serial killer may truly be looking for.

"Don't hate me but you yourself said if no one knew I was here, I would be safe" Lexa takes a deep breath and rushes through the next bit "So, I thought what if, I could create a diversion with my car, have it drive off in one direction while Kate, jo and Anne swap cars and drive in this direction? Jo and Anne could come here without no one knowing too" 

Silence

"I, um, I'm sorry"

" Shit Lexa, what if their followed?" Clarke asks as both fear and excitement rises inside of her . What would she do and give to see Jo and Anne after all these years? But was it really safe?

"They're not being followed. Kate is driving, jo and Anne are hidden in the back of the van" Lexa says quietly, god had she fucked up?

"Van!?" 

"Ben's van. It will look like the driver is on their way to a beach or something as Ben specifically left his surf boards tied on" 

"And all three of them are in the van and it's coming here?" 

Lexa nods "The red pick up is following my car" 

"Whose driving your car? Are they safe?" 

"Ben and Jessy. They are heading back home for a big family 50th birthday bash with lots of people, so they are safe. I mean you said to Jo and Anne to stay in a crowd right?" 

"Shit Lexa, whomever is following you is going to be angry, what if they do something serious? Lash out?" 

"My gut says, they are after me which means they won't do anything to anyone else. Their need to harm would be contained until they can get to me and the only problem with that is they don't know where I am. If it's this serial killer then they have a thing for blondes" Lexa reaches out and runs her fingers through Clarke's hair "I am beginning to think the three of us maybe connected in this game of his and he has been planning this for some time"

"Liam?" Clarke whispers 

"Liam" Lexa repeats " the only issue I have is how to prove it is him? That is what I need to figure out and it's bugging me big time. Just how do I solve a crime when there is no evidence to prove that someone is a killer"

Clarke sighs "I'm a witness am I not?" 

"You where a teenager who was attacked which we can arrest Liam for but as for the murders, there is no real proof to tie him to them"

"So he could get away without being charged? That I cannot stand by and see" 

"Me neither but just how does one catch a killer without a single shred of evidence?" 

"Use me as bait?" Clarke mutters 

"Hell no, over my dead body Clarke" 

Clarke cringed at the words Lexa just used but deep down she knew that, if it was Liam, he wasn't going to stop until he had what he wanted 

"He won't stop Lexa, not until he has me. How many more woman have to die because I was scared and hide away? I am not scared no, not anymore. If he wants me then he can try and get me but he will have a damn fight upon his hands this time" she hisses, 

God, he had made her feel so small so weak but at the years had gone by, through taking so many classes and training hadn't she prepared herself for the day she would see him again and somehow had known that it would come.

"Clarke, I can't put you in danger. I, I lost you once, I can't lose you again" Lexa whispers 

Clarke cups Lexa's face in her hands "That is not going to happen." She kisses Lexa " I feel so much more safer with you by my side. From the moment you walked in that restaurant, the last of my fear of me being a victim to Liam fell away. How about we stick together and take Liam down between us both? No matter what happens we will never be apart" 

Lexa smiles weakly, she knows Clarke won't back down and has set her mind on what needs to be done but she hates it. Giving a serial killer what they want won't end well. If she could stop him and keep Clarke safe even at the risk of her own life, could she? Would she? Hell yes she fucking would.

"Okay" Lexa sighs "Okay, but you will do as I say and we will have to have officers involved from the precinct if we are to pull this off safely" 

"Understand. I'm tired of hiding, Lexa, tired of knowing I have missed out on so many things over the years. My friends, Jo, Anne but mostly not sharing my days with the woman I love. These last few days have just shown how stupid I have been"

"You haven't been stupid. You were a victim Clarke and did what you had to do to keep yourself safe and survive. Shutting yourself away, cutting yourself off to protect those you love, that just shows your strength and courage and beautiful heart" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't ask or tell you about Jo and Anne. I should have but I didn't want to get your hopes up if it all fell through and If I thought anyone was in danger with my plan I would never have considered it" 

"I trust you" Clarke replies, her hand lightly glides along Lexa's soft cheek "and now I have to tidy as I have visitors coming! You hover, I'll polish"

Lexa is frozen for a second as she watches Clarke spring into action 

"Your not mad?"

"I won't lie, I am scared but really excited. I haven't seen Jo and Anne since I was 16 Lexa and now they are coming here" she pauses " I didn't think it was possible" she whispered "yet, they are coming" she turns to Lexa "because of you, they are coming. How can I thank you?" 

letting go of the stress that had built up, Lexa smiles softly "You already have" she looks around "Now, exactly where is your hoover?" 

It doesn't take long to clean Clarke's already immaculate house and Clarke is drawn to the window, checking outside for signs of a van. Excitement and trepidation washes through her making her unable to sit down or stay still. Lexa can't help but watch, there is nothing else to do except wait. 

"They should be here, any minute" Clarke mutters "oh my god Lexa I'm so excited that I am shaking" 

Lexa moves from her seat to Clarke and wraps her arms around her waist, kisses her cheek and then they wait, cuddling and staring out the window together. 

"You know I love a mystery Kate, but where the hell are we going?" 

"We are almost there. Yes, here we are" 

Jo and Anne move forward to get a better view and idea where they are but nothing looks familiar.

"Ok, well are these gates to keep people out or someone in? Place looks like for know" Anne mutters 

Kate chuckles "I think it's to keep people out and someone safe" 

Jo and Anne stare at her

"Who?" "Ooo is it someone famous?" 

"I'm not saying anymore, you'll both see in a minute" 

Slowly the gates open and Kate drives forward, following the drive to it's destination Gasps erupt as the house comes into view.

"Wow" they all mutter together 

The door to the house opens before they even pull up and a blonde woman rushes down the steps towards them

"Wait is that....Oh my god!" Jo exclaims open up the side door, when the van slows enough, she jumps out without waiting for it to stop. 

"Clarke?!" 

Tears falling down her face with Joy Clarke runs into Jo's arms "Jo, oh my god Jo" 

Anne isn't far behind and the three hug, cry and hug some more. Kate quietly removes the suitcases and greets Lexa with a hug

"You did good kiddo" 

"I was so worried it wouldn't work or Clarke would be angry"

Kate pulls back and looks at Lexa "Why would she be angry?" 

"Long story, how about we get you guys settled, let Clarke, Jo and Anne have some time to catch up. We'll take Boss for a walk and have a chat?" 

"Boss?" 

"Clarke's big furry body guard, whose patiently waiting to meet you all" 

"Great, lead the way" 

With Clarke, Jo and Anne happily catching up. Lexa and Kate set off on their walk with Boss

"Your sure that's a dog and not a friggin wolf?" 

"Exactly what I've been thinking! I mean he's huge!" 

Kate nods "Yep! So tell me, you ok? I had a call from Mack last night saying something about not believing anything anyone says about you?" 

Lexa sighs

"Wait, don't tell me. Sam?" 

"She accused me of messing with files on a case" 

"That bitch! Well at least Mack and his guys will sort it" 

"How though? When Sam is like this nothing stops her from her goal and she wants my badge" 

Kate laughs "I can't say much except it won't be you that is in trouble" 

Lexa stares at her confused 

"Next subject, exactly what was with all the vehicle changing and all this security for?" 

"Do you know why Clarke left so suddenly after she was attacked?" 

"No, I thought it was to do with her biological family getting in touch and taking her out of fostering. I didn't want to ask Jo and Anne too much as they where so heartbroken when Clarke left and I fear they were guilt ridden by not being able to stop the attack from happening. I don't think they actually caught the person either" 

"Oh?" 

"Mmm, Clarke said it was a robbery gone wrong that she didn't know who her attacker was, just that they caught her off guard and tried to kill her. There was no evidence or other witnesses. Whoever it was got away" 

"Well, that part is true" Lexa mutters 

"You know something?" 

Lexa takes a deep breath, where to begin and just how much should she say? How the hell was she going to figure everything out? But one thing she knew for certain was that if Kate, Jo and Anne stayed here at the lake, they would be safe and out of harm's way. Her next issue was how the hell could she keep Clarke safe and out of harm's way whilst trying to capture the son of a bitch that killed all those woman?


	12. Chapter 12

He has been played, all this time he had been following her and only now as the car pulls into the drive of a house does it hit him. Oh, the flames of anger burn through him like the storm above. The rain falling hard and fast, loud upon the trucks roof. 

Suddenly laughter fills the truck drowning out the sound of the rain. Oh, how wonderful this game of cat and mouse is. The anger washes away, replaced by the thrill of what has happened and what's yet to come. He drives off but to where as he has no idea where they are. 

"Where are you, you naughty girls” he murmurs 

The town hasn't changed, the school still looks the same except for a few new buildings that have been added to it over time. He hates it, hated the smell, the classrooms but mostly the kids who turned their noses up at him, all of them did, except her. She made it bearable for him to go there for he knew that they were together in a way. She was his rock that anchored him to this world. The reason, he kept breathing, kept moving. He never had anyone stand up for him before or help him the way she did. They were connected together by a invisible piece of string. Oh there was that time, where he truly thought he had killed her, lost her forever because he stupidly lashed out and hurt her. God, he had hated himself ran away, the knife with her blood still in his hand. He couldn't let it go and all he felt was a numbness s he starred at it.

"What have I done?" He whispered, looking down at the bloody blade

How could he live, how could he survive without his rock? Oh, the temptation to end his life was there, creeping through his blood, mind and soul. He had watched slowly as his hand with the knife rose, it's blade touched his neck. But there she was as always, protecting him once more

"I thought I killed you" he whispers

She doesn't say anything, just smiles that beautiful smile of hers that light up those eyes that remind him of a clear blue sky.

She slowly walks away

He calls her, follows her but she is gone 

"I will find you, We will be together again" he yells into the darkness 

He knew she was out there, had seen her once at a gas station. By the time he had turned and gone back to catch her, she had once more vanished. The boy became a man, restless and always looking for that one thing that was out of reach. So many females came his way but they were never her and he tired of them easily, threw them away like the worthless objects they were. How many years had it been, how patiently had he waited till an opportunity had risen. He smiled at how he had her join the game. The only way to capture a fly was with a web.

He finds himself upon the street he knows like the back of his hand, the house dark, the driveway empty. No one home. He carries on past it, driving to his next destination and finds it exactly the same as the other. He parks a little further down the street. 

"What to do?" He mutters leaning back into his seat and 4runs his hand across his shaven head, feeling the hair that stubbornly regrow "I need a haircut" 

He starts the truck and drives. The key slides home with ease, the door unlocks without protest. He smiles as he enters 

"I'm home" he softly says

He pauses in the kitchen, staring at the corner where the sink cabinets meet the cooker cupboards, has anything changed while he was away? He sighs and moves on. Walking through the rooms without a care, they mean nothing to him and are but material objects that can be changed, replaced and discarded like a click of his fingers. Did his surroundings, his home ever matter to him? No, only being with her, that was what mattered. He started humming a merry tune as he turns on the shower and takes his clothes off. The warm water feels good against his skin, the shower gel brings back memories of old.

The bathroom is filled with warm steam just like a sauna room. He pauses, a towel wrapped around his waist and breathes in deeply, the shower gel scent still lingers upon his skin and in the air. Leaning forward slightly he wipes the mirror off, how can he shave if he can't see properly 

He smiles "Hello handsome what's up?" 

He works the foam over his head and along his jawline only pausing for a second to check his work. Slowly he brings the sharp knife up and across his scalp, cleaning it off after every move, next he starts on his jawline, his movements precise, calm and clean. He finishes and smiles. Bathed, dressed and bathroom cleaned, he steps out into the hallway, closes the door behind him and walks towards the bedroom. He opens the door and pauses.

It has changed but his memory override what he sees, putting back the room as it was, all the missing belongings are there, the posters upon the wall of favourite films and actors that every teenager had but it is the canvas hung up on the wall across from the bed that he loves the most. The painting of a tree surrounded by a field of flowers captivates him as it always did. How much he had wanted to have a copy of it but yet it couldn't be bought, not even as a print. For it was Clarke's art and the only one like it. He lays down on the bed and stares at the painting. Her scent upon the covers, once strong and intoxicating has faded, yet he can smell it as if she is still here. How many times had he quietly found himself watching over her as she slept, keeping her safe from the monsters that lurked outside. God, she was so beautiful both awake and asleep. His eyes lock onto the canvas, this time, he would take it as no one could stop him and he had to have it to hang across from Clarke's bed as the room didn't feel complete without this piece of art.

Slowly he rises and takes the canvas down, staring at it one more time before covering it up. Making sure it is fully protected, he makes his way back out of his home, pausing to stare at it one last time for he will never return again. 

"We have a new home now" he whispers as he turns away

He should go back home but there is one more thing he needs to do. Excitement builds in him as he reaches for the door handle. He has never been here, never walked the rooms inside but now, he can. He explores the rooms and objects that are on display. Pausing at the photos that are here and there. She was just as beautiful but he didn't feel as connected to her as his Clarke. Yet, they were joined the three of them by this game that had been playing since school. He had seen how she looked at his girl, watched her closely as she went to make a move, yet faltered at the last second. God, he had laughed at her but admired her for her attempts and guile to try for it was more than he had. Until that night when he found himself alone with her and kissed her. It was so perfect and he knew he had to have more yet she wasn't ready, so he waited. The opportunity of being alone together never came not for a long time but if you wanted something, wished for it hard enough then you could wait for surely it would happen. 

Of course he had screwed up, made a huge mess because he had been an ignorant child back then but not now. He would make it up to Clarke and they would be happy together. He found her room, a few things from the past still hung here and there. The cheerleading medals on the post of the headboard made him smile, if the three of them where to be together then she must have some of her belongings in the room, shouldn't she? For he had realized and come to believe that Clarke would be happier if it was Lexa, herself and him. For Clarke loved them both and that was how it would have to be

He smiles, hums softly and wonders around the room, gathering up a few items that would be perfect for their room. Clarke and Lexa where going to be so pleased with his efforts and they would all live happily ever after as the Disney films predicted.

Tiredness crept in as the adrenaline of the nights activities faded. The room now perfect, his eyes slowly shut as he stares at the canvas across from him. The thought of two bodies lying with him fill him with joy and peace

"Soon" he whispers before he is drawn into the deep abyss of unconsciousness

He feels them against him, their scents mixing together overloading his scenes and he can't get enough of it. He yearns for more yet he doesn't seem to be able to get what he wants. How can he achieve that which alludes him? The knife is in his hand before he even realises 

"More" it whispers "we need more" 

He smiles softly, the knife is right. Their blood holds the key and he needs it, wants it and must have it.

No on keeps track of the time. Clarke Jo and Anne after all these years still seem to have so much to catch up on, to make up for. Lexa joins in here and there but allows them all to chat. She watches and is bemused at how Kate, Jo and Anne try not to touch each other yet somehow can't help themselves.

Lexa subtly cajoles Kate into helping her with the dishes and making coffee.

"I know" Lexa says softly 

"Mm what?" Kate asks busy with her task

"That you, Jo and Anne are together" 

Kate freezes with the coffee jug turned, the cup fills up and spills out

"Bugger" Kate mutters "damn it, is it that obvious? I thought wee were being so discreet. We didn't want to upset you both" 

Lexa chuckles as she cleans up the mess while Kate recovers and regroup.

"I have known for some time Kate, every time I called home, you didn't answer but when I rang Jo and Anne's there you were" 

"Oh" Kate mutters then smiles "Should have known we couldn't fool a detective especially you huh" 

Lexa chuckles again " I guess not, and I am ok with it. In fact, I don't think I have seen the three of you so happy for a long time. I am glad you have each other" 

Kate sighs "We are so blessed. Speaking of happiness, I have to say that you are practically grinning from ear to ear every time you look at Clarke" 

Lexa blushes "That obvious huh" she mutters throwing Kate's words back at her

Kate laughs and hugs her "about time!" 

Lex helps carry the coffees, finding Clarke, Jo and Anne settled on the sofas. God it feels so good, so homely to be together yet it cannot last, not while he is still on the loose. She knows they have to leave this safe haven, knows that it could be a mistake in doing so but could they condone hiding here, being selfish while more woman die because of them? 

Lexa takes a deep breath and let's it out, better to enjoy this moment than worry about what hasn't happened. She watches as Clarke's hand appears on her leg and squeezes it. Lexa's eyes follow the hand, arm back up it's owners body to that beautiful face and blue eyes and nods

"I'm ok" she mouths 

Clarke leans her body closer, Lexa moves her arm up and over Clarke's shoulders. She kisses the top of Clarke's head as it rests upon her shoulder. Yep, enjoy this moment stop worrying about what's yet to come

Clarke can feel the tension in Lexa, knows that her mind is on what they have to do. That they will have to leave soon. She should be scared, yet with Lexa by her side and as long as they are together, she has strength to confront the past and lay it to rest once and for all. Yet, one always seems to worry about the unknown, just what will happen next, how will it all end. Who will be left standing and who will fall? Clarke sends up a silent prayer 

"Please let it be us, but if only one of us survives, let it be Lexa" her thoughts whisper 

Neither of them feel tired as the climb in to bed, the need to hold each other far greater than anything else

"If I didn't have to go back, I wouldn't. I'd stay right here"

"But you would look guilty and give Sam the satisfaction and win she is looking for. You haven't done anything wrong Lexa . So clearing your name is important. If you truly want to leave after that then do it" 

Lexa's fingers lightly run up and down the arm that lays across her. Clarke bites her lip, trying to concentrate on the conversation while every touch of those fingers sends her wild.

" Most importantly we have to stop Liam"

"You really believe it is him?" Clarke mutters, trying to focus on Lexa 

Lexa's eyes meet hers "It is obvious to me now. I didn't happen upon these cases but they were brought to my attention by the killer himself and the purpose is clear. He needed me to get to you and has managed just that"

"If we stayed here, he would never know where we were or find us. This place doesn't exist. I don't exist, my true identity was hidden from everyone" 

"I often wondered what you were up to and how you were doing but could never find anything" 

"Oh, so you have been googling me, Mrs Woods?" 

Lexa cheeks turn red "Um, um yes" she mutters "I wanted to stay in touch" 

Clarke kisses her softly "I am so sorry, I didn't keep in touch, my biggest regret was leaving without saying anything to you" 

"I understand now, you had to put yourself, your survival first. I..." Lexa trails off, 

"What?" Clarke asks 

"Shit, I was going to say, I didn't see Liam being that kind of person but It's a lie" 

Lexa turns in the bed to face Clarke fully, telling her all about Liam and how he appeared in the changing rooms. How he didn't say a word but looked at her in away that freaked her out

"I actually had nightmares after that" Lexa pauses, thrown back into the memory, she looks at Clarke "oh my god, that was the night after your accident" 

"Jesus Lexa" Clarke swallows hard and fear starts to creep through her veins, "Do you think he meant to hurt you?" 

"I, I don't know" 

"Shit Lexa what if it's you that he has been after? That this whole killing thing was for you and not me at all? You can't go back"

Lexa wishes that they could stay right where they are but Liam wouldn't stop killing would he? All those victims needed closure, needed their killer to be brought to justice. 

"I would love to stay here Clarke but.." Lexa shrugs

Clarke kisses her "I know, I know" she whispers against Lexa’s lips

Their bodies entwine, both trying not to think about the past or what's yet to come. Living in the moment of just the two of them, two lovers who have found one another again. Neither wanting to stop and neither do 

The hot water and bubbles are like a gorgeous blanket upon their skin. The hours of love making still fresh in their minds yet now, here just being held is all that they want or desire. The stars slowly fade as the night sky gives way to dawn. The beauty of the sunrise and holding Lexa in her arms is both joyous and bittersweet. Silent tears trickle down her cheeks as she mourns for all those lost year that they should have had and the fear of what lies ahead.

For surely Liam has a plan, after all this time why now, why so careless as to follow Lexa and kill in their childhood town? There was a method and reason to it all but she just couldn't see it. Her arms tighten around Lexa as if just by hugging her, she could keep her safe. That a spell of protection would be cast upon her and Lexa would survive any harm that came her way.

Of course Jo and Anne protest at their plan and their reason for heading to the city. both Clarke and Lexa agree to leave Liam's name out of it. Jo and Anne had suffered enough guilt because of him, they didn't need anymore

"Are you fucking mad? If there's a serial killer out there gunning for you Lexa, who is obsessed with you then let the other officers bloody deal with it!" 

"I wish I could Anne but it's my case and I have to see it through"

Kate sighs "Nothing we say will change your minds, will it?" 

Lexa shakes her head, knowing that she has put Kate in an awkward position 

"Shit" Kate mutters

"Your ok with this Clarke?" Anne asks quietly 

"I have to be" Clarke replies softly "and I have to go with Lexa as I need to support her on this. Who knows I may even be able to help in some way" 

"Oh hell no, Any bloody sign of trouble, you girls run, get in a car and go. Don't be fucking heroes" Jo grumbles grabbing them both and hugging them tight. She pulls back "You both 100% sure that you need to do this" 

Clarke and Lexa share a look, nod and reply together "Yes" 

"Okay, Bugger! I don't like this one bit but it is your career Lexa and you have to do what you have to do. Go catch a bad guy" 

"Thank you Jo, thank you Anne and I promise Clarke won't be in any danger. In fact I will have her thrown in a cell if I have to, to keep her safe" 

Clarke makes sure they all know how to use the security and panic room. That they are happy with Boss and his needs. Once all is done, they say their goodbyes. Lexa shuts the door on the jeep an d looks about, the interior looks normal except for the open back space where seats would normally be found a large container box is fitted. Clarke observes Lexa's gaze and wonderment 

"It's a former military vehicle, I fell in love with it and they gave it to me as a present. It was surplus to requirements" 

Lexa looks about, once more "It sure doesn't look like a military vehicle" 

"Um, special ops, undercover. Unfortunately that is all I can tell you" 

"Oh" Lexa mutters staring wide eyed at Clarke

Clarke smiles softly "It's a long drive, Lexa so ask away" 

"What the hell have you been doing all these years?" Lexa gasps

Clarke laughs and starts her story of what, that she can divulge, she has been up to. In order to combat her own fear. Clarke had used some of her wealth to take on training but also fulfil a few dreams.

"You can fly a helicopter and an aeroplane?" Lexa yelps 

" how about, when we get back, I'll fly you anywhere you want?" 

"Deal" Lexa says quickly "I will hold you to that"

"Good" 

After Clarke has filled Lexa in on her life till now and Lexa asks other questions, a comfortable silence falls between them. As Lexa watches the scenery go by, her eyes slowly close and sleep takes her. Clarke smiles as she spots Lexa asleep, takes a deep breath and continues onwards to their destiny, whatever the hell that would be

God, she forgot how busy driving through town traffic was, her eyes continuously search the cars around her and behind for an old red pick up but there was no sign. Had they lost him? Could they get ahead of him? 

"Where are you Liam?" Clarke whispers

The roads quiet as the sat nav takes them closer to their destination. Clarke can't help but admire the pretty apartment block. One balcony filled with flowers specifically catches her attention 

"So beautiful" she mutters as she gently wakes Lexa "We're here and there was no sign of a red pick up anywhere" 

Lexa rubs the sleep from her eyes "Oh, I'm so sorry, I fell asleep" 

Clarke kisses her "Better that one of us is rested and alert than both of us exhausted" 

"Oh, you must he tired, come on let's get in and you can relax or sleep, if you want?" 

"Mm, I'm ok, more excited to see your place, I guess" Clarke says honestly as she looks at their surroundings "it's quite quiet and beautiful here" 

Lexa smiles "I don't know it's not quite your lake, woodland and mountain view" 

Clarke laughs "Ok, but I do like it" she says spinning slowly on the spot as they walk up the path to the apartments 

Inside is tidy, modern and again quiet

"Does anyone else live here?" 

Lexa laughs "Yes, their all most probably at work" 

"So it is noisier than this?" 

Lexa pauses and listens, does it get noisy?

"Actually, only mildly noisier. There's the odd sound of music or a television playing but the sound proofing here is really amazing" 

"Oh" Clarke mutters

They stop at Lexa's door. Clarke tries to imagine what will be behind it but what she sees to what she imagined is way off. The apartment is light and airy, candles are scattered here and there amongst beautiful flowers and greenery. The balcony that Clarke admired earlier is even more beautiful from this angle than below

"Wow" Clarke says as she slowly wonders around, sniffing a flower here and there, admiring a piece of sculpture or artwork that is hung upon the wall. "It's beautiful, perfect"

Lexa blushes, Sam hadn't liked coming here, said the flowers where to over powering and why the need for so much greenery? 

"Thanks"

"So these plants are all your handiwork or did you buy them?" Clarke asks mesmerized at how there are so many yet they are the perfect amount 

"Um, I grew them, it's a hobby I have. Gardening calms me and clears my mind, helps me think when I am stuck on a case at work" 

"I can understand that, it's sometimes why I paint. The calmness of being lost in that moment and everything else just slips away" 

"Um, yeah, although my hobby may have gotten a little out of hand" Lexa mutters nervously 

"What? No, your plants are perfect in this space and actually adds to it" Clarke says as she stands at the kitchen counter where she can take in the whole living room and balcony

"I love it" 

They settle upon the sofa, Lexa pulls Clarke's legs up over her lap

"You okay?" 

"Mm, yes" Clarke replies as she still takes in her surroundings finding new little things to admire. She could quite happily stand and paint here, paint the plants themselves, the raw bricks and wooden beams "Next time I'm bringing my art box and canvases" 

"Next time? You want to come here again?" 

"Yes, is it odd to say that I feel at home here" 

"No, not at all, you will always be welcome here" 

"And you at mine" 

Their lips meet. The kiss so slow, sweet and tender. Eye of the tiger peels out breaking the moment.

Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke's 

"Mack?" 

Lexa nods "Mack" 

She grabs her, phone as Clarke moves her legs allowing Lexa to get up to chat and walk. Clarke curls back up on the sofa, watching and listening to Lexa her eyes slowly falter as sleep takes her. 

Lexa smiles softly as she watches Clarke fall asleep. The feeling of bliss having her here in her apartment washes through her

"Lexa, you there? Hello?" 

"Um, yes sorry Mack I was distracted" 

Mack chuckles " I can't wait to meet this Clarke, Kate speaks well of her" 

"You spoken to Kate about Clarke?" 

"Yep, need to know who I am looking after. You need to go into the precinct tomorrow and report that you have been followed, that there was a kill similar to the cases in Eerie, where you were" 

"How do you know that?" 

"I have friends not just here Lexa, we chat and catch up sometimes" 

"Wow, we will go into the precinct tomorrow, Clarke and I want to access the progression program to get a more up to date image of Liam, rather than a guy in a friggin pick up" 

"Good, if you get it, send me a copy so I can keep an eye out to. Speaking of keeping an eye out, if you see any black career SUVs following you, don't panic, it's just me and my guys" 

Lexa let's out the breath she is holding "Um, thanks Mack, I appreciate that" 

"I've got your back, can't gave anything happening to the pair of you. I think Jo, Anne and Kate will hunt me down and kill me" 

Lexa laughs "Yeah, I think they would" 

"Never should have spoken to them in god damn high school but then, I would never have gotten to know you guys. Anyway, stay safe, okay" 

"Affirmative" 

As Mack hangs up, Lexa finds herself by the sofa looking down on Clarke's sleeping form. Carefully, she pulls the throw off the back of the sofa and gently covers Clarke. She settles on the seat next to it and watches both Clarke and the light fade outside. Her mind wonders and one thought plays upon her mind , is he here yet?


	13. Chapter 13

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night" 

He whispers upon his breath a piece from Romeo and Juliet that suddenly enters his mind as he states down at two entwined bodies. The urge to touch is there, yet he fights it. 

"Plenty of time" he whispers 

Silently he takes his phone out, how can he let such a beautiful moment be wasted without capturing it. He silently moves capturing one angel then another. He licks his lips, their bodies are right there for his taken. She moves, he freezes will she awake? He should hide but the thrill of seeing those blue eyes gazing up at him has him wanting and waiting for them. Yet they don't open, Clarke just moves closer to Lexa as if seeking her out even in her sleep. She must have done that for him over these years, had she woken from her sleep saddened to find him not there? He smiles as that thought washes through, for surely she had. 

He should leave but can't seem to do so, Lexa moves and the covers fall lower, his breathing deepens with his desire, his need. A sound of a car outside breaks him free of the spell that they have cast upon him. No car ever drives here at this time of the night. He becomes suspicious, do others know of the bounty that hides inside these walls? Are his lovers in danger? He moves back through the apartment and slips silently out. He will watch over them elsewhere 

Lexa stirs, did she hear something? Why did she feel as if they weren't alone? She looks around the room, nothing is out of place, she listens, the sound of a car pulling away outside is all she hears, perhaps one of her neighbour's has come back late from somewhere? Her eyes wonder to the woman laying next to her, taking in Clarke's beauty. Lexa lays back down and pulls the covers up to cover them both as the feeling of being exposed oddly washes through her. 

Morning comes to soon. While Lexa prepares for work Clarke happily wonders around the kitchen preparing their morning coffee 

"Lexa, do you want me to do anything for breakfast before we head out?" 

As if summoned, Lexa saunter's in to the living room putting her hair up in to a ponytail. Clarke forgets what she is supposed to be doing, mesmerized by Lexa walking towards her in a deep blue suit jacket, trousers and white shirt, Clarke swallows 

"You look beautiful " she says her voice husky and deep 

Lexa looks up and chuckles softly " It's just my work Clothes Clarke" 

Clarke says nothing, she watches Lexa move closer and sees her lips move but she doesn't hear a thing. Lexa leans in closer and Clarke takes a deep intake of air, Lexa still leans closer, her lips brush against Clarke's earlobe, Clarke shudders and her hearing suddenly starts working again 

"I just may have to wear suits all the time, if this is how you're going to react" Lexa whispers and gently nibbles Clarke's ear 

"Yes, please" Clarke murmurs 

Lexa pulls reluctantly away "I so want to continue this but we need to be at the precinct" 

Clarke bites her lip and thinks for a second "Okay, then we get to the precinct, do what we have to do in record time get back here as soon as possible?" 

Lexa laughs "Okay, do you want breakfast or.." 

"The sooner we get there, the quicker we are finished" Clarke adds, rushing to grab her trainers, she pauses and turns "Um, am I okay wearing this or do I need to find something else?" 

"You look beautiful Clarke, you've need to change at all" 

Lexa drives them through the morning traffic as her knowledge of the city is far better than Clarke's and it also gives Clarke the opportunity to stare out the window. 

"There are some fantastic photo opportunities here, Lexa. I mean look at those 

buildings how the old interjects with the new, the early morning light would totally add to it"

"We could always borrow a camera from the precinct if you like? They actually have an amazing selection of equipment" 

"Do you think they may have an old film camera's some rolls because I have an urge to use one?" 

Lexa giggles "I bet there would be hidden right at the back, neglected and covered in dust " 

"That's so sad, how could anyone disrespect vintage and classic equipment like that" Clarke sighs and then joins Lexa as she bursts out laughing 

They are too busy having fun, to pay attention to the traffic, who cares about a red pickup   
when they are together. Besides don't they have back up? 

The SUV follows at a distance, the direction that the jeep is taking, well known to the driver and his partner. 

"Anything?" 

"Nothing, not a sign. Whoever is following them is either not back in town or has been spooked by something" 

"Either is good for me but I sure was hoping to meet him and have a word or ten" 

"Amen to that" 

The closer they get to their destination, the more nervous Lexa becomes. Will Sam confront her outright or will she have the   
silent treatment thrown at her? The later would be great. As if sensing her discomfort Clarke reaches across and rests her hand on Lexa's knee. 

"What can she do to you Lexa? Except show you who you are and who she truly is? You've done nothing wrong, Sam is not worth your time" 

Lexa glances her way "No, she really wasn't and I am sorry about that" 

"What? Sorry? For dating, for having a life? Why yes! Shame on you Ms Woods, you need to make it up to me as soon as we get home" 

Lexa's draw drops, she stares at Clarke. Loud honking behind them, tells her she has been stopped too long. Lexa drives forward closing the huge gap that has opened up. Her cheeks burn whilst Clarke just chuckles. Clarke's   
comment distracts Lexa for the rest of the journey but as they park up in the car park, it comes flooding back. Lexa closes her eyes and breathes in and out, trying to calm herself. She feels Clarke's hands on her cheeks, feels the gently turn her face towards their owner, Clarke's warm breath caresses her skin 

"We got this" 

Whispers upon her lips, followed by the lips that have just spoken them. They could be anywhere right now as the kiss takes Lexa away from it all. Exactly what she was worrying about? Lexa pulls away 

"Let's get this over with" She says as she calmly unbuckles her belt, opens the door and steps out, no one can harm her when she has this beautiful woman that she loves by her side 

Officers in uniform greet and call out their greetings to her as they walk up to through the car park and into the building 

"Wow Lexa, they really respect and love you" Clarke mutters staring at her in awe 

Lexa glances around "What, no, they're just a friendly and good bunch of people " 

Clarke looks at her "ok, if you say so" she replies,, somehow feeling that it's not the case as she watches other officers interact. They are friendly yet there isn't the warmth that they use to speak to Lexa, and it's not because she's a beautiful woman 

Clarke feels slightly like a fish out of water as they wonder through the doors, surely people must wonder who she is, a bout of self doubt washes through but she knows who she is and with one glance at Lexa, she squashes it. 

Lexa needs her right now and they are both stronger together. A hand slides into hers and squeezes it. 

"You ok?" Lexa asks 

Clarke smiles "Isn't that suppose to be my line?" 

"Well" Lexa shrugs "You help build me up, I'll throw it back at you, isn't that what partners are supposed to do?" 

Clarke leans in and kisses her cheek "Partner hey? Sounds good to me" 

Good, right partner, first stop, coffee then my office, do what we have to do, a few hours at the most. Then we are out of here" 

"Understand partner" Clarke says deepening her voice "don't forget the donuts, we have got to have donuts" 

While Lexa searches for cups, Clarke sits on a stool and watches, slightly gutted 

"There's no donuts, Lexa, no donuts. Just what kind of precinct is this? no donuts" Clarke mutters shaking her head 

Lexa tries not to laugh but fails miserably "You watch too many police shows" 

Before Clarke's replies, a couple of men join them, too busy chatting and laughing that they don't see her straight away 

"Hey, Woods how's it going? Did you have a.." the one speaking stops as he spies Clarke and is quickly in front of her "Well hello there , I'm detective Brett Quinn," holds out his hand 

Clarke smiles and shakes the offered hand “I'm Clarke "she pauses "Clarke Griffin" 

"And what brings such a beautiful woman like yourself to our humble precinct? Donut?" 

Clarke chuckles as a Quinn produces a box of donuts which she hadn't seen. She takes one 

"Why thank you detective Quinn" 

"Please call me Brett, so Clarke? Anything I can help you with?”

Lexa saves her in time with a cup of coffee 

"Clarke, Quinn and his partner Luke Wilson, are the ones who will be taken my statement on that pickup that's been following me" 

Clarke swallows the piece of donut that's she is eating "Oh, that's great" 

Lexa places her hand upon Clarke's shoulder "Brett, Luke, this is my" Lexa pauses, calling Clarke her girlfriend didn't seem adequate, not enough meaning, there was only one word that did "Fiancée" Lexa replies calmly as she stares at Clarke 

Clarke is thrown, did that just happen? "Um, yeah, known each other for years and only just gotten together " 

Quinn and Wilson look from one to the other of them 

" Congratulations to you two" Wilson says hugging them both "We are going to Abe's later to Celebrate" he looks at Lexa who raises her hands "and no is not acceptable answer Woods. We're celebrating this" 

Lexa bites her lip, what has she done? She glances at Clarke who looks at her utterly bemused 

"Sure, we'll be there. Hell, it's worth celebrating" she grins, looking at Clarke "Right, I've got some things to do first guys. I'll come and find you in a bit?" 

"Sure" 

"Anytime you're ready Woods" 

Lexa takes Clarke's hand and leads her to her office, She doesn’t register the blinds down which is an abnormal position for them as she’s too lost in the conversation that just happened. They enter, she turns quickly to shut the door and places her head against its glass panel. It felt so good calling Clarke her fiancée. excitement and fear washes through, should she? Can she? Clarke laughs happily behind 

"Oh" she says through her laughs "I don't know whose face was the most shocked, yours or theirs" 

As Lexa turns to her, Clarke stops laughing as concern washes through her at the sight of Lexa's very serious face 

"You okay?" She mutters 

Lexa is suddenly there holding her, kissing her with such passion that Clarke is taken aback for a second before she is whisked away by Lexa's kiss. 

Lexa pulls back "Marry me" she whispers 

Clarke's jaw drops "Huh?" 

Lexa drops to her knee "I know that we may have joked about it and “ she looks around “This isn't the most romantic setting but I just can't stop thinking about you, about us. Being with you has been amazing and it's everything I dreamed it would be and I do want it to end. I   
see my future and it's with you Clarke. So, Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?" 

Clarke doesn't need to think "Yes" she whispers "yes Lexa, I will marry you" 

Lexa shoots up off the floor so fast Clarke squeaks before Lexa's lips meet hers. Clarke finds herself gloriously pinned against the wall as Lexa hands slide up her ribs as her lips slide along her jaw line. The phone on the office desk rings loudly 

"Bloody phones" Lexa mutters, resting her forehead against Clarkes, whilst she recovers her breathing " People ring at the most inconvenient times?" 

"Rain cheque?" 

"Hell yes" 

Lexa quickly rushes to her desk "Detective Woods, how can I help" she adjusts her shirt, r-buttons it just in time as her door opens and Sam walks in 

Clarke is relieved that they both are presentable and that Sam, for it can only be her, didn't walk in 10 minutes ago. Sam doesn't see her as she enters and shuts the door. Clarke quietly steps back, keeping of her eye sight, her phone out ready to record what Sam has to say. She waits 

"Can I call you back? Thanks" Lexa puts the phone back on the receiver "Morning Sa" L3xa pauses quickly stopping herself " Captain" 

Sam glares at her "Really, you have the nerve to walk back in to my precinct and act as if you have done nothing wrong" she spits 

"Didn't I tell you your career was over Lexa? Didn't it sink in to your stupid brain? No one makes me look foolish and gets away with it, you hear me no one" 

Lexa swallows hard, she wants to glance at Clarke but darns not to "I ,I don't understand what I have done wrong Sam?" 

"Sam? How dare you" Sam places her hands upon the desk and leans in "Apparently pages are missing from the files you gave me, as your initials are on the boxes all I can come up with is you have taken them to stop me in my tracks. I will be raising this with the superintendent and you will be under investigation for obstruction and I have no choice but to suspend you" She finishes with a vindictive smile "Like I said, No one makes me look stupid and gets away with it, they all pay the price somehow" 

"Hello?" Sam turns quickly at the sound of a   
voice behind her, Clarke continues "Marissa please, Clarke Griffin, thank you. Marissa, I have someone who appears to be being framed for stealing evidence from some files and I wonder whether we could make an appointment with yourself to discuss our situation further. Yes, yes, no I do not believe she has done it and am wondering now that I have heard her Captain speak to her that she is being framed" Clarke pauses and stares Sam directly in the eye "I have a recording of said conversation and it's very worrying. Fabulous, we will see you then" 

Clarke hangs up, she looks down at Lexa "We have an appointment with Marissa Mayer this afternoon Lexa, she is very eager to help us" then turns to Sam "Oh, I haven't introduced myself, Clarke Griffin Lexa's fiancée" Clarke smiles "I take it you do have concrete evidence that Lexa has done what you have accused her of?" 

Sam face is pale, no one has called her out before. She steps back "I'm not saying anymore except" she looks down at Lexa " I want your gun and badge on my desk, Woods within the hour" 

She turns and leaves, her mind frantic. Evidence of tampering? How could she prove it? There was nothing in those files, no trickle of evidence as to who had killed these woman and it had frustrated her. So she did what she always did, blame someone else for her failure but had she just blamed the wrong person? 

Silence fills the office, Lexa sits frozen, insure of whether that actually happened or is she in a nightmare? Suspended? A hand touches her shoulder, squeezes it. Lexa reaches up, places her hand upon Clarke's 

"Thank you" she says still slightly dazed by the event 

"Hey," Clarke gently brings Lexa's face around to hers, making contact with those beautiful green eyes, her heart breaks at the sight of unshed tears "You know, she doesn't have anything on you Lexa because you wouldn't do such a thing. I smelt her bullshit the moment she walked in here. She's pissed because like you found, there's no evidence of the killer in those files. Is there?" 

"No" Lexa mutters "Nothing except which hand is his dominant one and height compared to his victim's. Apart from that the files and his whole case seems like a dead end but it's just missing one file, one story" she turns to Clarke "yours" 

Clarke sighs, she'd hate to do it, hate to go and suck up to this Sam but for Lexa she could and would 

"Should we go and see Sam? Tell her about this?" 

Lexa stays quiet for a moment, thinking about how to proceed. If they go to Sam, would she actually listen? 

"She doesn't give a shit about the case or the victims" Lexa says aloud, she stares at Clarke "Sam just wants the glory, to move up the ladder than to solve it. She won't listen to us and even will twist it to her advantage somehow" 

"So what do we do Lexa? Is there anyone else we can talk to?" 

Lexa falls silent, what can they do? The answer is so simple she smiles 

"We do what we came here to do. Report a stalker, add your story to it and" She starts up   
her computer "Find a face that they can use to keep an eye out for" 

Clarke smiles, kisses the top of Lexa's head and grabs a chair to sit next to her, produces the photo that Jo gave her and between them, they work on the photo of Liam as a child to what he would look like as an adult. 

The face stares at them from the screen, he is handsome yet there is a chill when you stare at his face 

"His eyes always seemed cold looking" Clarke muttered, shivering and hoping she never got to see them again 

Lexa looks closer "I have never seen anyone else with eyes that colour, so grey yet with hints of blue, like..." Lexa tries to find a description but can't quite say it 

"A blue sky with rain clouds" Clarke whispers beside her 

"Yes" Lexa whispers back 

The face mesmerised them for a while, neither seem to be able to take their gaze away. The photocopies lay waiting in the printer tray yet they can't move. They jump as a knock interrupts the eerie silence. 

Lexa calls out "Come in?" She ends the program and closes her computer, noting sadly that she has 20 minutes left till she has to hand her gun and badge over to Sam. An order is an order and disobeying Sam would make her look guilty yet handing in her badge and gun felt wrong and made her feel she was guilty. Wilson pops his head in 

"Hey, all ok?" 

Lexa nods "Yep, actually we were about to come and find you and Quinn to file my stalker report, which" she glances at Clarke and back to Wilson "May actually be stalking the both of us" 

Wilson looks at them both "Mack has filled me in with some of the details but I have a feeling what you're about to tell us, is going to be very interesting? Very interesting indeed. And you know how much I love my Scooby cases" 

Lexa can't help but chuckle. Of all the people in the precinct Luke Wilson was the most open minded and best darn person she could have in her corner. He was not just a colleague or friend but family. An older brother who looked out for her, was there when she needed him like she was there for him when he needed her. 

"Great, can we get coffee and is there any donuts left?" Clarke asks so innocently that Lexa laughs so hard, she falls off her chair 

With coffee and donuts in hand, Lexa and Clarke tell Wilson and Quinn everything they know. Clarke's past, why she won't come up on a Google search and why she has been hiding

"So you're telling me that this Liam guy could be the blonde rain serial Killer? " 

"Nice title" Clarke mutters, her hands clasp her empty cup tighter as the urge to leave and head back to her home, her safe haven hits her. Lexa touches her arm, glances at her concerned then back to Wilson and Quinn 

"Yes, but there's no proof to tie him to any of   
those murders. That case is literally a dead end" 

"So we need to either catch him in the act or arrest him for stalking you two?" Wilson shakes his head "Damn this is a doozy of a Scooby case. The chances of catching him killing someone is a billion to one chance. Stalking you guys and harassment is a minor charge and he'll be out in no time. Shit, we need a miracle on this" 

Clarke looks at them all, that need to leave and head home builds stronger inside of her 

"Great" she mumbles 

Lexa squeezes her arm, she stands, her time is up "Okay, well how about you two figure it out, keep us in the loop on how it goes and we're getting out of here to enjoy the rest of the day" she leads Clarke to the door, pauses and turns "Sorry guys but rain cheque on the engagement celebrations" she glances at Clarke "After everything, I think we would just like a quiet night tonight" 

"Sure" 

"Hell, we just have a few celebratory drinks in your names, whilst of course putting them on you tab, Lexa " Quinn winks 

Lexa shakes her head and smiles "That I can do" 

They walk down the hall to Sam's office. Clarke notes how convenient that she is on the phone when Lexa's knocks and enters. Sam stares at her, doesn't say a word, puts a tray on her table and pushes it to Lexa, all the while carrying on with her phone call. Clarke's blood boils at the lack of professionalism in this woman. Just how the hell is she a  
Captain of a damn precinct? Couldn't anyone see how corrupt this Sam was? Clarke's watches Lexa go through the motions of checking her gun, putting on its safety and removing it's clip to place it in the basket in front of her, then she unclips her detective badge, stares at it for a second and places it next to her gun. Sam turns her chair away, giving her back to Lexa. Lexa turns and leaves, relieved that Clarke is waiting for her on the other side of the door. They don't speak as they leave the precinct, get in to jeep and drive away, heading back to Lexa's apartment to find solace amongst its walls and in each other.


	14. Chapter 14

It's so quiet yet Lexa finds a comfort in it and from Clarke, who is snuggled against her as they just drink their coffee and stare out the balcony window from the sofa 

"What time do we have to go and see Marissa Mayer?" Lexa asks reluctantly as she doesn't feel like going anywhere 

"Huh? Oh, um, I didn't actually ring her" Clarke smiles shyly "It was just a show" 

Lexa's jaw drops and she exclaims "Clarke!" 

"What? Sam needed to be taken down a peg or two." She shrugs "Oh and Marissa actually is now standing by as and when we do need her. I sent an email when we got back and she's more than happy to help"

"Wow, Marissa Mayer? How do you know her?" 

Clarke chuckles "Actually she was friends with my grandparents and they hired her and a private eye to find me" 

"Wow, Marissa Mayer. She's amazing to watch in action, What’s she like in person?" 

"An absolute gem and a dear friend of mine. She is one of a few who know me for me and has been there to help keep me and my identity hidden. She also helps with any issues with all the charities we run" 

"Charities? What charities" 

Clarke runs through the list, giving details as to what each charity does and can do 

"And that's about all of them for now"

"For now?!!" Lexa yelps "Clarke that's about 80 charities?!! For now" Lexa shakes her head, chuckles and stares at Clarke in awe "Your are truly amazing, you know" 

Clarke leans in and kisses her "Back at you" 

She takes Lexa's cup and places on the plant stand just behind Lexa, exaggerating her movement, leaning closer to Lexa yet staying slightly to far away. She feels Lexa's breathe upon her skin, it's touch as glorious as the hands that are touching her thighs. She nibbles the ear that is close to her, slowly working her way along that gorgeous jaw line to the lips that wait impatiently for hers. 

Lexa moans as Clarke slowly kisses her way to her lips, a smile plays upon them as she remembers Clarke said yes to marrying her. Their lips meet but Lexa wants more, Clarke's body is still too far away for her taste. Her hands run up Clarke's back, gently pulling her in until she is just where Lexa wants her to be. 

He had watched the car swap with the SUV, did they think he was stupid or that he wouldn't find out that they had the apartment, Lexa and Clarke under surveillance? How foolish they were. He was one step ahead of them, wasn't he? He smiled. Sometimes the way forward was to alter the playing fields. 

"Let the game really begin" he whispers 

His day was full of fun as he followed the followers, watching them watch over Clarke and Lexa. Even the girls didn't know he was there. Where else would he be of not with them, they were joined, together and would never be apart again. The kiss they share in the jeep is so tender that he could feel it from where he was. 

"Soon, my loves" he mutters 

Frustration ran through him when they had entered the precinct and he lost contact with them. He waited patiently, smiling as the police cars drove back and forth, none paying any attention to him as he sat in full view reading his book. They haven't figured it yet he smiles. He grabs a coffee and something to eat, swapping benches to make it look less conspicuous. He observes them and watches as they move around in their cars and uniforms little worker bees working for their queen. She snaps her fingers and they run. 

Lexa shouldn't to be a part of this, she was a queen and deserved her own bees just like Clarke did. These humans where not worthy of the two of them. Clarke and Lexa needed their own castle, their own hive and he had it all ready for them. His heart skips a beat when the two of them appear from the station, relieved to see them yet upset as they seem so subdued. 

"What has happened, my lovelies to make you upset?" 

The urge to walk in to the precinct, find the person who was to blame and hurt them washed through him yet he knew he couldn't, well not whilst they were in the building but perhaps he could get some alone time with whoever it was? He smiles at that thought as he watches the jeep drive off. He casually walks back to his car and follows the SUV, following the girls once more. He turns on the radio with a sudden need to listen to music and songs along to the songs playing. The sun was glorious, the music ok, could be better but all in all he was having a really good day and it was only going to get better from here. 

His good mood allows him to be brazen, he parks across from their apartment, steps out and walks into his favourite building, could he be there during daylight, watching from his favourite spot up on the roof? He smiles, only one way to find out. He has people watched all his life, studied them all as they go about their daily routines, stalked them for fun just to see how far he could get away with it and how they actually did just that. So comfortable in their own environment that they don't notice the danger lurking in the shadows. He was the predator hidden in the grass that no one knew was there until it was too late. The thrill of each of his female victims washes through him, he would need something else to replace that and as he looks through the balcony and the scene that has just begun, he knows he has. It is only a matter of time that he will be with the two of them and joining in, exploring their bodies with his own. The bleeping of his wristwatch let's him know he has to leave, he needs to be somewhere and is running out of time. He rushes back down the stairs and out the building, trying not to drive fast to gain attention he pulls away but time is against him, he speeds up just a little bit.

The sun slowly sets on a day of mixed emotions. There is the sadness of handing over her badge and gun, a feeling of being lost and unsure of what to do next, devastation of the whole Sam situation and what was to come. Then she stares at Clarke, singing in the kitchen, happily cooking them something for their tea and love, happiness and excitement of a future with her cascades through her, they do not cancel out the other emotions but somehow quiet them, giving her time to process and think clearer. Whatever happens with Sam will play out, she had other options if her career was over, she would survive and Clarke would be by there by her side no matter. For better or worse She gets up and wonders over to the kitchen 

"Can I do anything?" 

"Nope, I got this, it's all under control" Clarke says smiling "Herr try this? Is it okay?" 

Lexa opens her mouth to except the spoon of sauce "Mmmm, god that's good!" 

"Yes!" Clarke grins, as she turns back to the pot to stir it and turn down the heat to allow it to simmer. 

"So, what shall we do tomorrow? Where are you going to take me Ms Woods" 

"Registration office?" Lexa asks innocently 

Clarke laughs "Well damn someone is eager" she mutters moving closer for a hug 

"A girl's got to try" 

The ringing of a phone makes them both laugh. Lexa shakes her head but she can't be mad for it hadn't rung all day, giving them plenty of uninterrupted time together. 

"Lexa woods, Wilson, hey what? where? You sure?" She glances at Clarke, Clarke stares back concern written all over her features "We're on our way" 

Fear washes through her and her mind can only think of two things, Jo and Anne. She wants to move but finds herself frozen on the spot, she can't lose them. 

Lexa puts the phone down and rushes to Clarke knowing that she is thinking the worst 

"A red pickup has been in a crash. I need to go and see it, Clarke. To see if it's him" 

Clarke sags with relief "I thought it was Jo and Anne" she whispers 

"I know but they are still safe and you can call them on the way for peace of mind?" 

Clarke nods, turns off the stove, removes the pan and makes sure everything is safe before she quickly follows Lexa, putting on her shoes, coat and grabbing her phone. They leave and head out of the city to where the accident is. 

The red and blue lights eerily guide them to their destination. Fireman pack up their hoses and equipment while the police hover, waiting for the all clear to enter the area. Clarke, holding Lexa's hand nimbly looks about as they walk through the cars and people around them. Is it him? Whispers through her 

Wilson sees them coming and quickly greets them 

"No idea what happened just yet. Received a call about an accident involving a pick up, looks as if the driver lost control and crashed" 

"And it's a red pick up?" Lexa asks, trying to see if she can see it but the trees and bushes hide it from view 

"What we can see of the remaining paintwork on the tailgate, yeah it's red and matches the age of the one you described. Front number plate is damaged and the back one seems to be missing. We can't seem to get a hit on the plate you gave to us Lexa" 

"Driver?" Clarke asks quickly "What about the driver?" 

Wilson looks to Lexa and back to Clarke "There is a body in the cab, we won't know whose until we do a DNA test" 

"How long?" Clarke whispers 

Wilson leans forward to hear her " Could be a week" he shrugs "Shit, I feel a bit useless that I don't have any more answers for you" 

Fear, anxiety and frustration run through every fibre of Clarke's body. She clings to Lexa, as she tries to stay grounded in the moment to try and stay focused but it's so hard. So many questions yet so little answers. 

There are other pickup trucks out there that are red and of the same age right? Someone else could have stolen the truck and paid dearly for their actions? Or is it truly him and how does she feel if it is? 

Quietly they wait amongst the cars, the flashing lights and officers wondering around them. Quietly they watch as the tow truck arrives to remove the truck and the ambulance crew carry a stretcher with a body bag on it to their ambulance. Clarke must have moved towards the ambulance as Lexa's hand tightens on her arm 

"You don't want to look Clarke, we will find out soon enough" 

Clarke stares down at the hand then back to Lexa "I need to know" she whispers but doesn't move 

Lexa looks at her pale face and pulls her into her arms "I know, me too" 

They stay that way, waiting for the truck to appear from its hidden destination. Would she know from its burnt state that it is the truck that had been following her? There was other things than the paint and age which made it stand out, a dent on the passenger side below the light, a rusty hole on the arch on the driver's side and the odd metal shape that dangled upon the front grille. Would they be there, she wondered as she hugged Clarke against her, oh she fucking hoped so. The next conundrum was was he driving. She had always been patient but the agonising wait was beginning to piss her off. Slowly the truck appeared as it's red tailgate breaks free of the bushes, followed quickly by the full truck, the front passenger side a mangled mess. Shit could she be certain that it was the truck? His truck? 

Yet there had been no signs of it for the last few days and it was heading back into the city. Had he figured it all out and was making his way back to stalk them but crashed? She quietly crossed her fingers, hoping that it was true. That the body would come back as his DNA and there were no more blonde female, especially the one she held in her arms, deaths. How odd this day was turning out to be. She sees Wilson wave to her, giving the all clear to come closer to the vehicle. Taking Clarke's hand she leads the way. 

Lexa slowly walks around the vehicle, whilst Clarke, Wilson and Quinn stand just off to the side of the front. She starts with the back, the tailgate looks the right colour but it's hard to say in this light. She takes in every detail as she walks along the side of it stopping at the passenger door. She has an urge to open it and check the globe box but one look through the windowless door shows her that she would be wasting her time, anything that was in the cab has been destroyed by the fire, she carries on, her finger absently run along the cold wet metal without her even realising she is doing in. The front light is still intact as the driver's side took all the damage. She kneels, gets her phone out and turns on its torch. The dent is there, where she had seen it, she moves her phone to look for the metal shape on the grille but it's too mangled, is the dent enough? She stands, walks along the front of the truck, finally staring at the last bit of it. The wing is squashed but is that the rusty hole she had seen, mangled and out of shape yet still there? She shines the torch upon it and touches it, probing it with her finger. The edges are old and not new. She stands, steps back and takes one last look at it. 

"This is the vehicle that has been following me" she says aloud, she turns to the others "I am certain of it" 

Wilson nods "Okay, next on the list, find out who owns it and who the hell was driving it" 

They drive back to the apartment in silence, neither knows what to say as uncertainty hangs in the air. 

"It may not be him" Clarke whispers 

"I know" Lexa replies, if only they could know for certain 

The apartment still smells of Clarke's cooking but neither of them feel hungry anymore. Lexa needs something to drink and opens the fridge 

"Wine?" She asks 

"Yeah, with a big glass" Clarke mutters unceremoniously dumping herself on a stool at the island, Lexa grabs the bottle, glasses and joins her. They don't say anything just quietly drink and hold hands. The last few hours a shock to them both yet also oddly surreal. 

"They just happened right?" 

"Yeah, I guess it did" Lexa mutters 

"Doesn't feel real to me" 

"Same" Lexa reaches out and gently runs her fingers through Clarke's hair "Hey, how about we call Jo, Anne and Kate? They must be worried about us" 

Clarke nods "Yeah, I'd like that" 

Clarke reaches for her phone and pauses, she looks at Lexa 

"Let's not say anything about the truck just yet, not until we know for certain" 

Lexa nods "Agreed, not until we have proof that it was the truck and Liam" 

Clarke dials her home number, puts the phone on speaker mode then places it on the Island between her and Lexa and they wait but not for long

"Hello?" Anne's uncertain echoes out of the speaker 

"Hey, it's us" 

"Oh, thank god, hang on let me put you on speaker, It's the girls" 

"Oh thank god, we've been worried about you both" Jo exclaims 

Followed by Kate's angry voice 

'Yeah, a simple text to say hey I am home would have been good Lexa!" 

Clarke looks at Lexa's red face and tries not to laugh as Lexa shrugs and mouths ' I forgot ' 

"Sorry guys, we were a little bit busy and it slipped our minds" Clarke says raising her hands to Lexa and mouthing 'What can we say?' 

"Really?" Kate grumble "well I guess better late than never" 

"The main thing is that you both are ok and you are aren't you?" 

"Yes, we're both fine" Clarke says, licking her finger and leaning across to wipe a smudge of black soot from Lexa's chin "And the city is beautiful, busy but beautiful" 

"I couldn't deal with all those people" Jo mutters " how do you do it Lexa is beyond me" 

"Actually after being at Clarke's, I am beginning to wonder that myself" Lexa says honestly 

"Fabulous, sell up, quit your job and move closer to home!" Kate hollers 

They all laugh 

"That maybe on the cards" Lexa says softly as she gently plays with the ring on Clarke's left hand 

Clarke smiles, winks and casually adds "I mean what with the wedding and all" 

The laughing coming through the phone cuts off and a silence falls over the line 

"Huh?" Is all Kate says 

"Did they just?" 

"What?" 

Clarke and Lexa try to hide their giggles as the three on the other end have a disjointed conversation about them 

"Hello? You three still there?" Clarke asks innocently 

"Did we hear what we thought we heard?" 

"You mean about a wedding, yes Anne you heard correctly" 

Screams erupt through the phone so loud that Clarke wonders if the poor speaker can handle it or blow up 

"Congratulations!" 

"Oh wow this is brilliant" 

"We've got so much to sort out" Jo exclaims "Anne, you will make the cake of course then there's the venue, dresses , food, guest list.... Ooo let me grab a pen a pad"

Clarke looks at Lexa aghast, they'd only just got engaged, hadn't even set a date and Jo was already in wedding planner mode 

'Oh Boy!' She mouths 

Lexa leans in , kisses her lips, pulls away slightly "Sooner the better" she whispers, before continuing the kiss 

Kate's voice comes over the speaker 

"Hey, Lexa, put her down, we've got wedding business to sort out!" 

Both Lexa and Clarke stare down at the phone gobsmacked, how the hell did she know? They look back at each other 

Clarke mouths 'How?' 

Lexa replies 'I DON'T KNOW!!' 

Clarke chuckles kisses her quickly and they both listen as Jo, Anne and Kate start planning their wedding, asking them both on occasion their thoughts of course 

The day ends on a high as Clarke and Lexa climb, stumble into bed. The thoughts of the pickup and driver now drowned out by the excitement and thoughts of a wedding. Tomorrow they intend to explore the city, find a film camera, ready to head back to the buildings that Clarke saw to capture it in the morning light and anything else she wishes to take photos of as Lexa had nowhere else she had to or wanted to be. 

The thought had crossed their minds about looking at wedding dresses but a loud No from Jo, Anne and Kate had put a stop to that. They would both be separate to do dress shopping as the tradition of not seeing one's partner in their dress was still upheld no matter who was getting married. As Clarke's lips meet hers, Lexa smiled, she loved the feel of them against hers, of Clarke's body beneath her hands and it's movement against her own sending a luxurious shock of electricity through her. Every time they made love, the feeling of it just grew, a power so strong that it felt as if it could light up the world. 

Lexa can't help but check her phone even though it had only been three days but there was no missed calls or texts. She sighs and watches Clarke take her photos. Oddly every day of exploring the city brought new places and fascinating things to see. The fun of just getting up and driving, stopping wherever they wanted, doing whatever they wanted was so much fun that Lexa couldn't help but buy a camera and join in taking photos. Her spare room, a box of a space, had become a perfect dark room where they would both work together developing their films, of course not being able to leave whilst developing said films had caused all kinds of intriguing and wondrous moments of the electricity building kind. 

Lexa smiles as the memory of last night floods back into her mind. She sauntered over to Clarke whose merrily taking shots of graffiti and peeling paint. 

Clarke is distracted as one of Lexa's hand wraps around her waist and lips kiss and nibble her neck.

"I'm hungry" Lexa murmurs against her skin causing her own hunger to ignite 

"Then let's get back, I've run out of film anyway" 

"Yes, let's" Lexa replies her voice deep with need 

Oddly, they make it back to the apartment in record time, the camera equipment left forgotten by the door as other needs take priority 

"Shit!" Lexa curses as her phone goes off, she picks it up quickly "Hello, this is Lexa Woods" 

She glances down apologetically at a partially naked Clarke as she straddles her, Clarke smiles and shrugs. She can wait, besides she hasn't got a bad view from where she is. Concern washes through her as Lexa says her next words

"Superintendent Simmons, sir how can I help? Um yes I found all the cases of blonde victims and reported them straight away. Yes, um, no I took leave and passed it to Jones and S.." Lexa quickly corrects herself " Captain Wickham Uh, the 19th and arrived back in town on the 30th. Yes, I came into the precinct on the 31st to check emails and file a report of a possible stalker. A red pickup, yes stalking myself and my fiancée. Yes sir, all the files and their papers where accounted for when I handed them over, No, actually sir I handed them to Captain Wickham and when I returned they were still in her office. No sir, I haven't spoken to Detective Jones. Yes of course I can come down to make a statement of all that I have said if needed. Okay thank you, I will" 

Lexa stares at her phone as the call ends, Clarke sits up as far as she can 

"All ok?" 

"Yes" Lexa pauses still staring at her phone, what did it mean? " Um, that was Superintendent Simmons, who is in charge of our section of precincts" Lexa pauses 

"And?" Clarke asks 

"He asked about all the files I had found on the women , the serial killer case and the dates I was on holiday" Lexa mutters slightly confused "odd" 

"Why is that odd?" 

"Because my holiday would be on record and it felt as if I was being asked questions that where for evidence against someone. he thanked me for my honesty and asked would I make a statement to back up my answers?" 

"Which would mean what exactly? Do I need to call Marissa Mayer?" 

Lexa shakes her head "No, not yet, let's see where it goes first. If I am accused of tampering with evidence then we'll call Marissa and ask for help" 

"Ok and next time someone rings in regards to this, put it on speaker so I can be a witness, okay?" 

"Okay" Lexa mutters and nods 

"Come here" Clarke pulls Lexa into her arms for a hug and lays back down 

They stay that way for some time, neither wanting to move or let go. The passion from earlier still lingers but it can wait. 

"I think I will lose my job" 

"Not without a fight Lexa, you can't let Sam get away with tarnishing your and ruining all the hard work you've put in over the years. Besides, someone needs to stand up to her, so why not you?" 

Lexa nods but stays silent, just how was she going to prove that she hadn't tampered with the files? She sighs and just lays there finding solace by listening to Clarke's heartbeat. The sound of it lulls her to sleep. 

Clarke lays there trying to figure out how she could help and even eradicate the situation? But the answer eludes her. She sighs and reaches for the remote for the television and finds a film to watch while happily enjoying Lexa's sleeping body curled upon hers. Slowly her eyes feel heavy and sleep tries to take her and nearly succeed if it wasn't for Lexa's phone rings. Quickly Clarke answers it, trying not to wake Lexa 

"Hey Wilson it's Clarke, um she's asleep, do you want me to wake her?" 

"God, no let her sleep. We have more information on the pickup, we were able to find the VIN number and trace the owner via that and it belongs to Liam Hutchins?" He hears Clarke's gasp "I take it that's our guy?" 

"Yes" she says quietly and realises Wilson may not have heard her " Um yes that's him. Has anything come back on the DNA?" 

"Hang on, Quinn's waving at me, he's on the phone with the corner as we speak"

The line falls silent, Clarke holds her breath, will it be him?? Is it over?

"Well I be damned" Wilson suddenly mutters "the DNA has come back as Luke Hutchinson. It's him. Guess that's that and you guys are free of the scumbag?"

Clarke can't believe it, she is stunned, it's over just like that? Tears fall freely from her eyes as the relief floods through her. 

"Thank you Luke, thank you so much"

"You are welcome, we've got his address and are going to check it out for any evidence that may connect him to Lexa's case and will let her know what we find"

They didn't know, did they? Should she say something? But, as she looked at Lexa, may be it was best to keep her suspension for now at least

"Um, yes I will let her know what's happened and again thank you guys"

Clarke hangs up the phone and stares at Lexa for a moment, what to do? She doesn't have to decide as Lexa stirs, their eyes meet and Lexa is alert

"What's happened? why are you crying?" She asks quickly 

"Wilson just rung, it was him in the truck Lexa, it was Liam" Clarke whispered

"It was?" 

Clarke nods "Both the truck and DNA came back as him. I just can't believe it Lexa. He's dead" 

She feels the tears, once more start falling down her cheeks. Was it really over? Could she be truly free and stop looking over her shoulder, wondering whether he would be there. Could she truly stop hiding?

As they ready for bed, Lexa's phone rings. She answer and mouths 'Wilson' 

Clarke wait, anxiety washes through her. Has he rung to say there had been a huge error? That it wasn't Liam?

"Uhhuh, really? Damn, ok, yeah see you soon"

Lexa hangs up and looks at Clarke

"They found evidence in Liam's apartment, a knife, souvenirs that may have belonged to the victims which can tie Liam to some of the female murders" 

"Then it is all over?

"Looks like it, I would say let's pack up and head back to your place but I ..." Lexa shrugs

Clarke finishes her sentence "Leave until you clear your name, which is now our priority. Then perhaps we'll pack up and head back to our place, if that's what you truly want" 

Lexa nods "Sounds good to me"

They climb into bed and cuddle each other, chatting about the past, present until they slowly fall asleep. A sleep without interruption or nightmares and the only movement they make in their sleep is to snuggle closer to the other. Their dreams are of only happiness and their future.


	15. Fifty shades of Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 
> 
> A little heated and steamy in this one

Lexa sighs as she opens the large envelope and another wedding magazine is revealed 

Clarke chuckles "They're nothing but persistent"

"They've marked the pages of dresses for us to look at" Lexa exclaims shaking her head 

"Oo, let me see them" 

Lexa hands the magazine to Clarke, watching her for a moment as she starts flicks through the pages.  
She smiles as Clarke pauses to look at something. Enthusiasm and excitement light up her features

"Coffee?"" Lexa asks

"Mmm, yes please" Clarke replies 

Lexa quietly moves around in the kitchen occasionally, glancing at Clarke on the sofa who is so preoccupied in the magazine .

"Wow, this dress is beautiful" Clarke mutters to herself "Hey, Lexa come..."

Lexa cuts her off quickly” No, I don’t want to look"

"Oh" Clarke replies "Are you having second thoughts?" She asks, , unable to hide the pain in her voice

Lexa rushes over to her "and kneels by the sofa  
"Not at all, it's just well, I uh, I don't want to know or see what your going to wear on our wedding day. I want it to be a surprise. If that's ok with you?" 

Clarke releases the breath she is holding 

"Really? " 

"Cross my heart Clarke, I still want to marry you and would do it right now if we could" 

Clarke laughs "Okay" she reaches out and strokes Lexa's cheek "You know I would marry you right now too" 

"Mmm, but I know three people who would be a little upset if we did that" 

"True, they're working so hard on making it a very special and unique day for us" 

"And that's why we are going back to Eerie tomorrow to go on our separate wedding dress shopping expeditions and then the next day cake tasting with Anne and the next flowers, next an engagement party, next who to invite and sending of invitations. Not forgotten about which invitation designs to choose! Etc. etc. etc."

Clarke laughs " You make it sound like a horrible chore" 

"It would be but knowing that it's all for us. I would do anything I have to, to make sure you have a wonderful day and it's everything you wish for" 

"You know it's the both of us special day Lexa and you should have just as much of a lovely time as me"

"I will and I am honestly looking forward to it" Lexa kisses Clarke's lips, stops and whispers "Especially seeing you in your wedding dress" 

Clarke smiles warmly "You are" she whispers back

"Oh god yes" Lexa replies earnestly 

Clarke chuckles "I can't wait to see you in yours" she whispers against Lexa's lips before kissing her deeply 

Lexa quietly massage's Clarke's feet and gazes at her whilst she drinks her coffee and flips through the magazine. Clarke feels Lexa's gaze and returns it

"What you thinking?" 

"I'm just picturing you in a white dress" Lexa replies softly "You're going to look beautiful" 

Clarke smiles "And you will look just as beautiful and gorgeous in whatever you choose to wear"

"Mm, I think I have my old Cheerleading costume back home" 

Clarke laughs “Well, I look forward to seeing you wear it when we get there tomorrow” 

“Really?” Lexa asks bemused “Oh yes, I remember you mentioning something about me and my uniforms” 

Clarke’s cheeks burn red but she recovers “Um yes well as I said you’re beautiful and gorgeous in anything you wear" 

Lexa grins as a thought washes through her. She finishes massaging Clarke’s feet and makes an excuse to go to the bathroom to put her thought into play. The only question was would Clarke like it and play along? Nervously Lexa gives herself a quick glance in the mirror 

“Well, here goes nothing” she mutters 

Taking a deep breath, she leaves the bedroom and heads back into the living room to Clarke. She quietly watches Clarke for a moment while she plucks up the courage to act.

She clears her throat “ Hu hum, I have received a call about a complaint”

Clarke looks up from the magazine and her jaw drops as she sees Lexa standing there, looking breathtakingly beautiful in her police uniform.

“Oh um, how can I help you officer Woods is it?” 

“Please could you stand slowly Miss Griffin and turn to face away from me with your hands on your head" 

Clarke’s pulse speeds up at the thought of where this maybe going.

“Um sure" she replies, her voice deepening 

She slowly stands and turns to face the window and places her hands on her head. She swallows and bites her lower lip in anticipation 

“I need to search you so please stay still, spread your legs slightly. Yes, now stay like that" 

Clarke’s breathing deepens as Lexa moves closer. Clarke feels her breath against the skin of her neck . An eternity seems to pass before Lexa's hands are upon her body starting on her arms which is not where Clarke was hoping they would be but they leave a trail of heat as they slowly move across her body and Clarke moans 

Lexa smiles as she hears Clarke’s moan and her confidence builds as much as her own need. The urge to rush this part and get Clarke into the bedroom washes through her but she fights it, enjoying the build up of both her and Clarke’s need. Her hands carry on their antagonising yet exciting journey. She moves slowly down Clarke’s ribs and across her stomach, making her way up Clarke’s midriff, she pauses below her breasts, the temptation to stroke them is there but she gently skims over them, causing Clarke to curse her frustration but Lexa is in control and carries on with her torturous journey.

Clarke expects Lexa to take her time as she gets to her breasts but is shocked that Lexa just skins them taking her by surprise and frustrating her in the most glorious way. 

“Jesus Lexa” she mutters breathlessly 

She can’t wait for Lexa's hands to move back down her body but they suddenly disappear 

“Please remain still Miss Griffin” 

The urge to look behind her to see what Lexa is up to but She feels Lexa’s hands unexpectedly on her ankles. Clarke looks down, once more surprised by Lexa’s move. She watches and feels Lexa’s hands make their way up her left leg in that slow burning pace. The thrill of where they are heading makes Clarke stand up straighter feeling their journey to that spot that screams for Lexa’s attention. Yet Lexa’s hand once more gently touches it and vanishes. Clarke bites her lip as the antagonising game continues and Lexa’s hands touch her right leg. There is no more areas after this and Clarke can’t wait for what comes next. Again slowly hands move up her leg, caressing their way to their destination. Again they skim that spot and Clarke curses.

“Fuck" she whispers

A deep chuckle comes from behind her

“Please turn around slowly Miss Griffin and hold your hands out in front of you” 

Clarke’s breathe catches in anticipation, she turns, her eyes take in Lexa once more, the heat which has been building is intense now and still grows as Clarke takes in the handcuffs in Lexa’s hands. She holds out her hands without question, her voice lost in the desire that has her under Lexa’s spell.

Lexa quietly clicks the handcuffs home and silently leads Clarke to the bedroom and helps her get comfortable upon the bed. Slowly she takes Clarke’s retrained hands in one of hers and moves them up and over Clarke’s head whilst removing the tie around her neck

“This ok?” Lexa asks, her voice deep with need but slightly uncertain 

Clarke can’t do anything except nod. A thrill of pure joy washes through her as Lexa straddles her body.

“I need to do a thorough search Miss Griffin, is that ok?” 

Clarke nods, swallows and manages to whisper

“Yes" 

Slowly Lexa unbuttons her top, Clarke notes the shaking in Lexa’s hands showing both her desire and uncertainty.

“This is amazing” Clarke whispers 

Lexa’s hand pause as she looks into Clarke’s eyes and leans in to kiss her deeply 

“Now I must continue miss Griffin” Lexa replies with confidence 

Clarke smiles warmly but it is washes away as heat and need take over. Her breathing deepens as Lexa spreads her shirt and runs those hands up her body to the bra that now stands in the way of Clarke’s breasts and Lexa’s hands. Just one problem the catch is on the back and with her hands restrained she won’t be as naked as she or Lexa wants. Lexa sits up, her eyes take in the view of Clarke beneath her. She reaches without looking into her utility belt and pulls out her Garmin multi tool, she opens up the scissors, smiling as Clarke’s eyes widen.

“Do you trust me?” 

Clarke nods, again she can’t speak as Lexa takes her by surprise and her desire deepens stealing it once more. Lexa gently lifts one of the straps and cuts it, then slowly moves to the next and repeats the move. Clarke expects Lexa to cut up the joint between her breasts but Lexa folds the multi tool up and puts it away. Lexa focuses on those breasts, her hands reach for the material that clings to them and hides them from her view. The buds strain against the material begging to be released and Lexa obediently obeys by slowly pulling the cups down below the straining breasts which are now naked and demand attention. She leans in and captures one, exploring it, lavishing it with the affection it deserves.

Clarke moans, it’s too much yet not enough 

“Lexa" she whispers

Without a word, Lexa moves away from the breast and kisses her way down Clarke’s stomach. The role playing no longer as desire and her burning need takes over. Clarke’s trousers and underwear vanish quick. Lexa pauses drinking in the view of Clarke once more before slowly kissing her way up Clarke’s leg and this time she doesn’t stop. 

Clarke lays sated and regaining her breath, she feels the bed move but can’t move herself. Lexa’s face appears in her vision 

“You ok?” 

“Uh huh" Clarke mutters 

Lexa reaches up and undies the handcuffs, releasing Clarke’s wrists

“Your wrists ok?” Lexa asks concerned

Clarke stretches like a cat that has had the cream and a fabulous nap. She wriggled her fingers and moves her wrists

“Yep, all good" she replies 

Her eyes take in Lexa and her uniform travelling from her face down her gorgeous body

“That uniform sure fits you perfectly” Clarke says, her voice low as a new hunger and heat slowly awakening in her 

Lexa swallows as she notes the tone in Clarke’s voice “Thank you, I actually wasn’t sure this would work” she replies shyly 

Clarke chuckle is deep “Oh it worked alright, in fact Miss Woods I do believe it’s my turn. The only question is shall I handcuff you or not?” 

Lexa swallows “Do whatever you want Clarke” she whispers 

Clarke chuckles and grabs Lexa’s shirt pulling her slowly in for a kiss “Handcuffs it is" she whispers against Lexa’s lips 

Clarke moves slow just like Lexa teasing her the exact way she was teased. Each stroke and move light and seductive. She wanted Lexa to feel how she felt, to be frustrated. So turned on that it was painful yet mind blowing and with each movement Lexa moaned. The handcuffs in place , Lexa’s breathing deep and fast. Clarke slowly unbuttons her shirt, smiling as she reveals the front clipped bra.

“Mmm someone is prepared” she mutters as she watches Lexa chew on her bottom lip, her pulse pounding on the side of her neck

Clarke leans in a nibbles that pulse causing a luxurious moan to escape Lexa’s lips. Clarke smiles

“Now what’s next?” she mutters slowly making her way to the bra “Ah yes” she whispers against Lexa’s skin

She sits up and runs her fingers lightly across the fabric that hides the straining nipples

“Clarke” Lexa moans, her head falls backwards her body arching into each touch, trying to get more yet failing 

The clasp undies with ease and Clarke removes it, teasingly grazing the pert nipples as she passes causing more moans from Lexa. Clarke grins and blows on the nipples adding more pleasure to the moment and causing a curse to escape Lexa’s lips

“Shit" Lexa groans 

That curse stokes Clarke’s own hunger and there’s no more slowness or teasing. She captures Lexa’s lips then her neck and down to the now exposed breasts. Yet she has no urge to move lower as those trousers just look so damn good where they are. Clarke releases the breast she is kissing and leans up to take in Lexa’s entire body. Without saying a word she slowly undies the button and lowers the zip on the trousers. Her fingers play along the top of them, slowly moving down and vanishing inside them and the underwear hidden beneath. Her eyes turn to study Lexa whose eyes are shut in concentration 

“Look at me" Clarke whispers demandingly

As Lexa’s eyes meet hers, Clarke moves her fingers over and over that sweet spot, watching Lexa’s face as she does so until Lexa can’t help but get lost in the sensation.

Clarke takes it all in her own flame burns with each movement and moan Lexa makes. As if they are both joined in this moment together. Lexa's desire becomes Clarke’s and she knows exactly when to pick up the pace as her need for a release is on the same path as Lexa’s and as one they both come together and collapse. 

“Wow" Lexa mutters breathlessly 

“Yep" Clarke mutters her eyes staring at her hand that’s still in place between Lexa’s legs. She smiles and turns to look at Lexa

“We are so doing this again" 

Lexa looks back at her, her eyes full of love and content

“Agree, and we've still got a cheerleading outfit to use" 

Clarke laughs causing her hand to move against Lexa’s core

“Oh God Clarke “ Lexa moans from the feel of it

Clarke captures her lips and removes her hand slowly 

“Oops" 

This time Lexa chuckles “Tease" 

With time to recover and handcuffs removed , they move to the shower, make love once more before climbing back into bed to sleep. The need to rise early in the morning for the drive to Eerie and start making wedding plans upmost on their minds before they fall asleep. Their dreams filled with the replay of their role playing and other situations. Just what else could they do? 

The drive to Eerie fun and entertaining as they sing songs and chat about everything. God it has been so long since Clarke was there had it changed much

“Some things have changed, the school is bigger and has new buildings. The shops and restaurants are still the same” Lexa replies when Clarke asks

“I can’t wait to see it again" 

Lexa brings Clarke’s hand up to her lips and kisses it 

“I’m glad you can come back now” 

Clarke smiles warmly “Me too" 

As the get closer the conversation slows and a quietness falls as Clarke stares out the window , taking in the familiar landscape and Lexa allows her the time to do so. Squeezing her hand just to let her know she is there and Clarke squeezes back as confirmation. I

Soon they pull into the drive of Kate’s home. They are a day early and Kate Jo and Anne won’t be back until the following day. They will have the house to themselves as Kate will stay with Jo and Anne, giving them plenty of time alone together. Clarke’s eyes take in the house that she passed many times yet dared not enter

“You ok?” Lexa asks softly 

“Yes, I can’t wait to see your room" Clarke replies 

“Well come on then" 

They get out, quickly grab their bags and head inside. The house is warm and quiet. Lexa allows Clarke to wonder around, answering her questions when she asks them, and smiling with joy of having Clarke here with her at last. They head upstairs to put their bags away. A touch of anxiety washes through Lexa as she opens the door to her teenage bedroom 

“So here it is" 

Clarke wonders in, turns and takes it all in. She looks at Lexa and smiles 

“It’s just how I imagined it would be" 

Lexa smiles “Phew" 

Clarke laughs “You were that worried?”

Lexa nods “Oddly yes and no idea why" 

Clarke looks about “Mine is filled with famous art prints and teddies" 

“Teddies?” 

“Yes, I love teddy bears not dolls as they creep me out" 

Lexa chuckles “Okay, no dolls" Lexa moves closer to her, her arms wrap around Clarke’s waist “So if my room had been filled with dolls?”

Clarke shivers “I would pitch a tent up in the garden and sleep there, never setting foot in your house again"

Lexa laughs “Wow, that bad huh"

“It’s a deal breaker for me and you wouldn’t be allowed to bring them into our house ever" 

“Thank god I hate dolls" Lexa mutters “Too blooming creepy “

Clarke’s chuckle against her lips is amazing and she slowly manoeuvre’s her to the bed, their clothes falling anywhere and everywhere. The heat and electricity always simmering in their veins ignites and takes over. Each touch and kiss seems new and different in a good way. Their bodies move together, the dance perfectly coordinated and in time with one another almost as if they are one.

“Wow" Clarke sighs as she lays against Lexa’s body trying to regain her breath

“Uh huh" Lexa mutters “just.....wow" 

They stay there for a bit, chatting , kissing and making love until the end for food and to ring Kate, Jo and Anne pull them out of the bed

“Jesus Lexa, we spent most of the day in bed" Clarke chuckles 

“Worth every moment" Lexa replies as she walks past kissing Clarke’s cheek

Clarke nods “Oh yeah" 

“Right, hot chocolate is on it’s way. Have you picked a movie to watch?” 

“Uh nope, too distracted by a gorgeous woman wondering around” 

Lexa laughs and takes her hands, pulling her out of the stool and into the living room

“Well, come and help said gorgeous woman find a film to watch”

They quickly choose a film and Lexa vanishes back into the kitchen to grab the hot chocolate and popcorn . They cuddle upon the sofa and a comfortable silence falls between them as the film starts. Slowly Lexa feels the warmth of the hot chocolate wash through her and an odd sensation of sleep follow. She can barely keep her eyes open. She watches as Clarke’s cup slowly falls from her hand but she is unable to move. Her gut instincts scream this is wrong but darkness overwhelms her and she’s pulled into unconsciousness. The film continues for a moment until it’s turned off and an eerie silence falls upon the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/w 
> 
> This will get dark and dangerous from here on in with scenes that are disturbing and triggering

Slowly her eyes open, the fog of sleep clings to her as she tries to focus on the face across from her. She blinks hard trying to force the grogginess away. The bed sheets feel heavy and she wonders exactly when did she get into bed, did Clarke carry her somehow? Lexa watches Clarke's fluttering eye lids and smiles.

"Ugh" Clarke moans, her eyes meet Lexa's "How did you get me into bed?" She mutters groggy

When Lexa doesn't reply, Clarke opens her eyes and sees fear upon the face looking back at her

"Lexa, what's wrong?" Clarke asks, her own fear creeping through her

"You didn't help me to bed and I d...."

her words trail of as she sees her medals on the bed post. A bed post that is alien to her. Slowly she looks around, taking in the unknown surroundings.

Clarke, confused, moves to see what Lexa is looking at and why she is suddenly scared. The painting hanging on the wall across from the bed is all that has her attention, a painting which shouldn't be there. She swallows and her fear fills her with a deep cold dread. Nothing registers not even Lexa calling her name. 

Lexa shakes Clarke firmly, Clarke turns to her and the look on her face is one Lexa never wants to see again. She cups Clarke's face in her hands 

"Hey, I know your scared but I need you to listen and focus" 

The feel of Lexa's hands on her cheeks and that she is there, calms Clarke bit the fear is still there

"Where are we?" 

"I don't know" Lexa replies, she pauses, how can she ask what she needs to ask without losing Clarke to her fear once again? She takes a deep breath " Clarke, I need to ask you something and it's not going to be good, Okay?" 

Clarke nods, what could be worse than waking up in a strange place, in an unknown bed.... and then it hits her

"Where are our clothes?" She whispers 

Lexa hugs her "I know, Clarke and I need you to tell me" she pauses, hating the fact that she has to ask " Is there any pain .."" she pauses, the words stuck in her throat as bile tries to rise from her stomach " between your legs" 

She feels Clarke freeze as the question hits her, the body in her arms starts to shake as fear regains it's hold. Lexa pulls Clarke down, smothering her with her own body, trying to stop the shock from taking over not just Clarke but herself. Her own fear so powerful it threatens to overwhelm her but she cannot let it because if she gives in to it, they will both be utterly lost and in even more danger

"Clarke" Lexa, pauses as she swallows her fear " Clarke I need you to fight this. We need to get up and figure our way out of here. Look there's a chest of drawers over there, perhaps our clothes are in them" 

Lexa wants to hit herself at that last part, chest of drawers, clothes seems such weak subject considering that neither of them remember anything and .. she cuts off that last thought. She herself feels okay, nothing sore but if it was never about her then, she glances at Clarke 

"I'm okay" Clarke whispers her shaking hand touches Lexa's arm, if Lexa can swallow her fear so can she and they were in this together "um," Clarke pauses, trying to register whether she has any pain or discomfort "I feel okay, nothing feels odd or hurts" 

A sob escapes Lexa's lips and she hugs Clarke to her. The fact that someone still drugged them, brought them here and undressed them still freaks her out but it also makes her angry and focused. Clarke is in danger here and no way is she letting anything or anyone harm her. She looks about, there has to be a way out

"Okay, first things first clothes. Go check the chest of drawers, Let's hope there are some in there" 

Clarke grabs the duvet, leaving Lexa with the cover underneath. She watches Clarke head over to the drawers before turning her attention at the odd feeling on her left ankle, her heart sinks as she pulls back the cover to reveal the cuff with a high powered wire running from it into the wall. She pulls the wire, it moves but how much and is there an end? She knows the answer. There is no way of getting out of this for her except, she glances at Clarke. They need help and if Clarke can get out, she can get that help and return to rescue Lexa. A thought washes through her, what if she was what he had wanted all along, not Clarke? Clarke's voice breaks that thought 

"Hey, I've got the clothes, you okay?" 

Lexa quickly hides the wire and cuff.

"Um, great. I'm feeling a little woozy. Can you get me some water?" 

"Sure"

Clarke turns to go to the bathroom that's across the room but the sound of a door opening somewhere outside the room followed by whistling stop her.

Lexa swallows, she hoped they would have more time to plan but now they needed to act.

"Clarke, I need you to listen to me. When that door opens, you need to run" Clarke tries to speak but Lexa cuts her off "No buts Clarke, you need to go and get help. Now find something to hit him with to knock him out" 

Clarke stares at Lexa, what is she hiding and why hasn't she got dressed? Slowly her eyes catch the wire that leads from the wall to Lexa.

"What the fuck!" Clarke exclaims and reaches for the cover, exposing the cuff on Lexa's ankle 

"We don't have time for this Clarke, you have to get out" 

Clarke closes her eyes, she knows that without any powerful cutters the cuff or wire cannot be removed. The set up perfectly orchestrated for just that. The release for it all hidden on the other side of the wall and most probably not as easily accessible unless you were the owner. Footsteps sound, moving closer

"Clarke?"

A tear rolled down her cheek but she knows Lexa is right.

"It should be me chained up" she whispers, then raises her voice " Okay, okay, Let's find something to use to knock him out and I'll go and get help" she cups Lexa's face and kisses her lips "I will come back for you" 

"You bloody better, we've got a wedding to sort out" Lexa says, trying to be nonchalant but there's a quiver to her voice 

"Damn right" Clarke mutters

As Lexa makes the other side of the bed look as if Clarke is still in it, Clarke looks around, the bedside lamp would be perfect but he would notice it missing the moment he walked in. 

"You know, I would love to know how he fooled everyone that he was dead. Got to give him kudos for fooling us all" 

"I know, and we have to be careful not to be fooled again. Liam seems to be a few steps ahead of us" 

"But we can out smart him now" 

Clarke's continues her search, there is nothing to use as a weapon here in this room but there maybe something in the bathroom. She rushes in and smiles

"Now that's going to hurt but to help with it" she mutters 

Taking what she needs, she heads back just in time to hear the footsteps stop outside the door. She hugs the wall out of view when the door is opened , ready to attack. She glances at Lexa and nods.

Lexa remains on the bed and acts slightly groggy, the cover wrapped around her as tight as she can get it. Her pulse speeds up and the voices of doubt wash through her. What if this fails? what if Clarke gets hurt? What if Clarke is expendable? She should be the one to hit him. What if he harms Clarke? How could she live with that? Lex swallows, her pulse speeds up and bile claws it's way up her throat.

A beep sounds and the door opens, everything slows. Lexa closes her eyes, fighting the bile, concern and fear that is trying to consume her. She stays where she is, leaning slightly over sat on the bed concentrating on her breathing. There's a clunky followed by a thud yet Lexa can't open her eyes. She feels movement and Clarke's voice cuts through to her

"I can't leave you" Clarke sobs

Lexa opens her eyes "Clarke, Y..." 

Her words are cut off as Clarke steals them with a kiss, she pulls away resting, joining their foreheads

"I can't" Clarke whispers, the tears falling silently down her cheeks

Lexa kisses her but a moan from the floor makes her act. She pulls Clarke up and drags her to the open door

"You have to go" She says as she pushes Clarke out the door "Get help" 

She slams the door shut in Clarke's face, locking herself in with their captive. She hears Clarke hammering on the door but it doesn't matter as she cannot open it. She places a hand against the door

" Please run Clarke" she whispers I love you" her head touches the cold metal door. The tears fall fast

His breath is hot against her skin, one of his hand entwined with the one on the door trapping it in place while his body does the same with her body. Her other hand squashed between her body and the door, it's grip tight on the bed cover which has come undone and now only covers her front. The bile rises and her skins starts to crawl. She feels his other hand slowly glide from her shoulders to her butt. She completely freezes, her words are trapped in her throat, her police training vanishes. He moves closer, she feels everything but can't do anything. Heavy breathing against her hair then slowly down the side of her face. He kisses her cheek, nibbles her ear and down her neck and she still can't move. His hand leaves her skin. What is he planning? She wants to scream but nothing will come out

"It's not safe for her out there. Don't worry, I'll bring her back" 

There's a sharp pain in her arm, a warmth fills her veins and finally she unfreezes . Now she wants to fight and scream because if she passes out she will be utterly at his mercy but it's all to late. Darkness drags her under and she is trapped with the fear of what will he do to her?

God, she is beautiful and her body so gorgeous. He catches her, keeping the blanket covering her front, although there is the temptation to let it fall but he doesn't. 

"Clarke first hey, plenty of time for that my love" 

He kiss her lips and lays her gently upon the bed, making sure she is covered with the duvet to keep her warm while she sleeps.

"We will be back before you know it" 

Again he kisses her, turns and walks across the room to another door that is hidden from view. His head hurts but lucky he has a steel plate where Clarke hit him and the damage is minimal except for blood and a nice cut.

He chuckles as he grabs a beanie hat and covers his head. He walks towards a door, pausing at a framed lethal weapon poster on the wall before it. He moves the poster to reveal a safe, puts his code in and opens it revealing the guns inside. Humming a tune, he grabs the dart gun and darts, closes everything up and leaves the facility to go after Clarke.

They arrive at Kate's, chatting merrily and planning the day ahead. 

"I think we had better yell, before we go inside" Kate chuckles and winks

"Neither of them are answering at all?"

"Nope" 

"Lazy buggers" Anne mutters 

Laughter full the ca, Boss stands up, eager to get out of the car. His hackles are raised but none of them see it as their too busy chatting about the girls. As Jo opens the sliding door, he makes a break for it

"Boss!" They all tell

His instincts have kicked in, something isn't right, he runs up the steps to the front door, sniffs, turns and barks for Jo, Anne and Kate to hurry up. He needs to get inside and find Clarke 

"Someone's keen" Kate mutters "Okay, okay we're coming. Boss enough!" She calls out

His barking stops but his behaviour doesn't.

"Is it me or is that not normal behaviour?" Jo asks "I mean, I know he should be keen to see Clarke but that's a little extreme" 

They glance at each other, Boss's urgency washes through them and they run up the stairs to Boss and the front door. Kate fumbles with the keys, her hand shakes

"Their just asleep, their just asleep" she mutters under her breath 

Finally the door unlocks and opens. Boss barges past and inside followed by Kate, Jo and Anne. They stare at the throw left messy on the sofa and the two mugs abandoned on their sides one on it, the other laying on the floor

"Lexa wouldn't leave this mess" Kate whispers 

Boss sniffs the cups, the carpet, his nose stays close to it's surface as he follows an invisible trail to the television and then to the back door. He stares and the door and starts barking, the scent goes outside and he needs to follow it.

Kate starts calling for Lexa and Clarke, she races up stairs, Anne goes to the back door to let Boss out and Jo goes to tidy up the mess. Jo freezes as she suddenly sees the muddy foot prints on the carpet which are way to big to be either Lexa's or Clarke's.

She calls out "Anne" Anne replies "Call the police and don't touch anything else"   
Her voice shakes

Kate rushes down the stairs and reaches Jo "Their not up..." her voice trails off when she sees the foot prints

Boss barks outside but neither of them move. Anne is already on the phone making a call that she absolutely doesn't want to make.

"Yes, I want to report two missing people, possibly a kidnapping" 

She tries to be calm but almost gives her and Jo's address but quickly changes it. She swallows hard as she puts the phone down

"The police are on their way" she says , her voice hoarse with emotion 

"I'm going to call Mack" Kate mutters, pulling out her phone and dialling "Mack, it's Kate, Something has happened here. Lexa and Clarke are missing"

"What, talk me through it" 

"Their mugs have been abandoned and there's large muddy foot prints on the carpet ..."

Anne interrupts her, calling out from the kitchen “They lead to the back door  
Why the fuck didn't I see them and Boss is going mental" 

"The foot prints go to the back door and Clarke's dog is going mad, he actually started barking the moment we got here" 

"Have you called the police? I am on my way" 

"Yes we have and thank you" 

Kate hangs up, she stares at Jo who returns her gaze

"This isn't happening, he died" Jo whispers as the tears start to fall from her eyes

Kate swallows, her own tears flow. They hug, neither not knowing what to do next and the feeling of utter helplessness washes through them.

She runs, pausing at each door, trying each handle but to no avail

"Come on, come on" she mutters as she carries on along the corridor, glancing back the way she came expecting him to suddenly be there but hoping that somehow it's Lexa

No one comes, she reaches the end and the last door, she reaches for the handle her heart already sunk expecting it to be like the others, locked. The handle moves and the door opens. Clarke gasps, did that really happen? Is freedom in her grasp? She looks back, the corridor still empty and a horrible thought washes through her

' You left her with him, what if he's...'

She cuts off that thought immediately 

"Please stay safe" she whispers before vanishing through the door

She walks out onto a platform, the lighting is not great but she can make out the walls and an opening ahead, she moves forward her hand on the wall to guide her way. It smells damp and musty, the wall ends and there's a small drop into water. It's depth is hard to judge in the dull light. Clarke cautiously sits down and lowers herself, relieved to find the water knee deep. It's smells but not of sewage. She glances at the only way out

"We're in a storm tunnel?" She mutters 

A rat swims up to her, she feels its claws latch on to the jogging pants she's wearing 

She almost squeals but swallows it and grabs the rat, chucking it out the way. She moves forward quickly, eager to get out of these dark dank conditions where the walls of the tunnel feel as if they are closing in on you. The lighting is worse and she can only see about a few metres in front of her. Where will the tunnel take her? Could she end up lost, wondering down here? Could she fall and vanish into a hidden hole? She bites her lip, trying to swallow her fear and the thoughts of Lexa

The tunnel turns once twice is it going downwards slightly? 

"No, no, I need to go up, the way out should be up" 

Something lies in the water ahead, she can't make it out in the dark, her mind plays tricks on her. It's him, waiting for you, it's a dead body, a monster asleep guarding the exit. Her fear begins to escalate, she slows down, approaching with caution and as quietly as she can. There's movement, it's moving. Is it breathing? She pauses, the only sound she can hear is her breathing, her own heartbeat in her ears and an eerie rustling noise. She moves closer, a rat lands on her shoulder, she screams and knock it away quickly 

The mass, moves, Clarke stares at it as she gets closer, expecting something to attack her but nothing happens. Her eyes adjust to the light and she slowly makes out the form of a plastic bottle, a branch, wire and rats swarming all over the floating island of rubbish trying to stay dry and out of the water. Clarke releases a sob

"Thank fuck" 

She rushes past the island, avoiding the rats that fall in and head her way to is her as another safety zone. If she stops they will climb on her, she rushes up the tunnel, the urge to look back is strong but this tunnel slant upwards, the way out must be ahead somewhere. She speeds up and is making good time until her foot gets tangled in a hidden object and she falls forward into the water. 

Water fills her windpipe, causing her to choke and cough as the water makes it way down the wrong path. She gags from the taste and smell. All the while knowing she is wasting precious time, Is that someone whistling somewhere back behind her? Fear has her on her feet and moving forward as fast as she can, debris under water making it treacherous. She's sees light ahead but her heart sinks as metal bars reveal themselves to her blocking the tunnel on the other side. She reaches the bars and pulls on them, explores every inch of them including where they vanish under the water but they are solid. 

"FUCK!" She exclaims hitting them hard with her palms. There has to be a way out, otherwise how did they get down here? She glances at the walls and that's when she sees the pegs on one of the walls mirroring each other in lines going upwards. She crosses to them and looks closer, her eyes follow their journey upwards and she see it. The metal ladder has been cut off out of reach, the rungs removed to stop anyone climbing out.

Clarke looks at the pegs, then back up, could she?

"Rock climbing it is" 

She grabs onto a ring and tests it, they are solid, then she places one of her feet onto a ring, taking a second to get her balance right. She reaches up and grabs a peg. She accesses the distance and is relieved that she will skip most of the bags due to her height 

"Shouldn't take long" she mutters as she starts to climb

Suddenly there's a sharp pain in her leg right thigh, Clarke looks down and is slightly confused by the funny fluffy object sticking out of it. Only the warm tingly feeling that starts to rise from the spot Let's her know what it is.

Dizziness follows the warmth and Clarke hands slip from the pegs, she feels herself begin to fall but darkness takes over as she hits the water once more. He quickly rushes in, should have got to her before she fell but the debris interfered with his speed. Would she drown? 

"Fuck, Clarke you idiot" he mutters 

He gets to her and is relieved that she is breathing. 

"Do you know how much trouble you are in? Upsetting Lexa and me and now this? Your going in the small room to think about your actions missy" 

He picks her up and carefully walks back the way he came, merrily humming the tune that popped into his head. He finally had everything he ever wanted and would do anything to keep them both safe. No one knew about this place, no one cared. It was the perfect and safest place for them all and he couldn’t wait to share it with his lovers and perhaps create a family of their own. Yeah, he wanted lots of children, always liked the idea of a big happy family. He kisses the top of Clarke’s head

“ they are all going to be so beautiful. I can’t wait to meet them" he whispers 

The excitement of getting started washes through him especially after touching Lexa’s soft skin and now, holding Clarke so close and loving the feel of her in his arms. Yeah, he couldn’t wait


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning 
> 
> Dear all, 
> 
> This is a dark thriller and there will be horrible moments and there is a bit of groping and lashing out by Liam in this chapter and possibly in the next 
> 
> But Clarke and Lexa are together and hopefully they will outsmart be triumphant over Liam

Deja vu  
Didn't she do this earlier? Lexa groggily turns her head, searching for the face that was there but the bed is empty 

"Shit" Lexa mumbles 

Fear of what may have, could have and what was yet to come all wash through her. Did Clarke get out? Was help on it's way? Could she stay safe until it comes?  
The memory of hands touching her skin and lips nibbling on her ear and kissing their way down her neck makes her shiver and words wash through her

'He isn't going to stop' 

The sound of a beep and a door opening across the room speeds up her pulse, she is still naked under the cover and chained. What she would give to have a gun right now. She swallows and tries to calm herself.

"Hey your up, I've brought you breakfast" 

God, he acts as if it's all normal

"Um thanks Liam." She mutters as he places the tray on her lap, too close for her liking that she wants to scream and her skin crawls like ants. Stay calm, she tells herself. She needs to know one thing

" Did you find Clarke? Is she ok?" 

"Yeah, she's safe and well. How about you eat this up and I'll take you to her. I know she'll listen to you more than me about the dangers outside" 

"Uh yeah but there's the..." 

Liam laughs "The cuff, yeah I got this for you" he says pulling out a collar "I know it's not exactly diamonds but it has a tracking device in it and will warn me if anyone tries to take you out of here so if I am out, I can get back here in no time to stop them" 

"Oh that's great" Lexa mutters, hoping she sounds enthusiastic 

She swallows as he moves closer and his breathe tickles her skin. She closes her eyes and tries to think of anything other than him being close or touching her once more. Her stomach churns as his breathing deepens 

"God your skin is so smooth" he whispers against her ear

She swallows the bile and fear that are trying to drown her. She can't freeze up or give in to it as she would be even more vulnerable than what she is. Her fists tighten on the cover, griping it as if it's a lifeline.

She swallows tries to say something, swallows again and finally manages to say 

"Thank you" 

The collar is in place and his lips touch below her ear, he cheek. Her hands tighten further, she feels her nails dig through the fabric, into her palms. His lips move closer, he pulls back and leans in to capture her lips. Pain erupts in the palms as her nails dig in. She dares not antagonize him, give him anything to make him angry because he has Clarke. She pictures those blue eyes, that beautiful face, protecting and burying herself in the thought and images of Clarke. The moment his hands touch her body, she pulls away

"Damn, this breakfast smells great"  
Her stomach rumbles as if to back her up 

Liam chuckles and kisses her quickly "Sounds like you definitely need it. Right you eat and I'll get this chain off" 

"Sounds good to me" Lexa smiles, doing her best to try not to scream at him what she really wants to say 

'Are you serious? Does any of this seem normal to you? Wake up!' 

But she bites her tongue, they are in real danger and Liam has them both where he wants them. Her only choice for now is to go along with him, play the game until she has Clarke and can figure a way out of this mess without her or Clarke being harmed or worse killed by this maniac. She watches Liam open the door that Clarke used to escape and vanish around the corner. She's tempted to follow him, see if there was an opportunity to get rid of him permanently but she knew she couldn't, so she tried to eat the breakfast, tried to swallow every mouthful which stuck in her throat. 

Play the game, suck up to him, keep him sweet until a time and chance presents itself for her and Clarke to act because they sure as hell were not the ones who were going to be harmed or hurt here. The only person not walking away from this shit fest was the one who had already died but he just didn't realise it.

Liam hums a tune as he comes back in and removes the cuff dropping it on the floor. He settles himself upon the bed by her feet, gently massaging her left foot. Lexa tries to ignore it and eat but she can barely swallow the food now. Slowly she makes her way through it, knowing that if she doesn't at least eat some of the food Liam could get angry with her. Finally she gives in, the food itself feels like a lump from her mouth to her stomach. She looks down at the plate, has she eaten enough? Then to Liam

"Ok, I'm full"

"You sure?"

"God yes, I can't eat another mouthful. It was lovely, thank you Liam" 

Liam nods and stands up

"Okay" 

His hand doesn't leave her foot and he slowly moves it up her leg as he walks towards her. He leans down, kisses her as he takes the tray. She can't breath as the food sticks in her throat. 

She pulls away and smiles shyly "Um, is it ok if I get dressed?"

Play the game, suck up to him, be kind and compliment no matter if it makes you sick, It's the only way she keeps silently saying to herself at least just for now. She needs to get Clarke, find out where they are, figure a way to get the hell out of here and away from this psycho. 

"Sure" Liam smiles, taking the tray off her lap and stepping back

Lexa smiles sweetly, did she really expect him to walk away. She has two choices stay put or get up. She chooses the latter and makes sure the damn sheet is completely covering her. His eyes never leave her the whole time she moves. Even though she is covered, she feels absolutely naked and exposed. 

She glances down at the bed, wasn't there clothes already waiting? But all she sees is bedding, he must have put them away at some stage. The thought of him being there while she was unconscious makes her skin crawl. How long had she been out? What could he have done to her then her mind turns to Clarke, What could he have done to Clarke while she led unconscious? She desperately needed to see Clarke. Play along, be compliant 

"Um, do you think I could have another cup of coffee? Yours tastes so good" 

Liam chuckles "Sure sweetheart, I better start cooking Clarke some breakfast as I bet she's hungry." He starts to walk out, then it hits him and he turns "Oh and you better bring some clothes for Clarke when you come out" 

Lexa feels pain in her chest when he mentions Clarke. What if... ? She shuts down that thought quickly. God she wants to scream and attack him, her fists already tightening once more. They shake not just from how tight she is holding them but from the sheer rage that is flowing through her. As Liam turns back to her, she turns away to hide her anger and walks towards the chest of drawers. As she reaches her destination, she angles herself in order to see the door which Liam has just left through in the mirror. She opens the top drawers, searching for underwear and finding it big time, she held up a pair of crotch less knickers by the very smallest of touches

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" She growls in disgust and throws them back in

The rest of the garments are just as bad. What was Clarke wearing under her clothes? Lexa wondered 

"God, I hope it's not this shit" she mutters closing one drawer and opening another. A smile crosses her lips as she sees the messy boxers 

"So that's what you put on, thank god!" She whispers 

She grabs what she needs from the drawers, relieved to find sports bras further down she glances in the mirror to make sure he isn't returning or sneaking up on her. Once she has two of everything, one set of clothes for her and one set for Clarke, she heads quickly to the bathroom, relieved to find a lock, albeit a flimsy one on the door. She slides it home, and breathes trying to calm her racing heartbeat. 

"Stay calm, Lexa, stay calm" she whispers 

She glances at the toilet, the top lid of the cistern now heavily strapped in place. Her eyes latch on to the shower and the temptation to jump in it and scrub the dirty feeling of where Liam touched her but she knows she can't linger

"Clarke needs me" she mutters, turning to the sink and washing herself quickly there 

She dresses in record speed. The bathroom cabinet above the sink captures her attention. Is there anything she can use as a weapon? She opens the door to find toothbrushes, paste, tampons and a bottle of perfume. She reaches for it, the bottles shape already registering what she will find on the front of it. Her favourite perfume sits there waiting to be used

"How the fuck?" She mutters 

How long had he been watching her? Had he been into her apartment? She shivers as the thought of him watching her sleep hits her. God, what else had he watched? Bile rises as the thoughts cascade through her mind. She swallows hard and concentrate's on Clarke 

Gathering herself and putting on the compliant mask, she wonders out of the bathroom to the open door eager to see exactly where they were. The room across the way catches her attention, is that? Jesus he had everything planned. The lights are brighter out in the living room, her eyes take it all in. The sofa and chairs, the huge expensive TV and stand which breaks up the space. A pool table is barely visible on the other side with more space beyond hidden. The air has a scent of bacon cooking but there's also a subtle scent like a gorgeous perfume. Liam's movements in the open kitchen draws her attention there. Her heart races with worry as to where Clarke is. She swallows and walks over to Liam. A door to her left catches her attention. She glances back around the space, another door is further down past their bedroom. Other bedrooms? Way out? God she wants to explore, preferably without Liam but Clarke by her side.

Liam is suddenly there "Hey, you good?" 

What she wants to say 

'Where's Clarke you arsehole!' 

But instead 

"Mmm? Um yes, this place is wonderful Liam" 

Play the game, be compliant 

"Really?" He says enthusiastic "Well, I'll show you guys around after Clarke has eaten" 

Lexa smiles "Um speaking of Clarke" she looks around "Is she awake?" 

Liam chuckles, leans in and kisses her. Lexa subtly moves the clothes between their bodies, keeping him at a distance as he deepens the kiss. She wants to throw up. He pulls away and breathlessly says

"Come on" 

He puts his arm around her and walks her to the door that caught her attention. Her heartbeat speeds up, what will she find behind that door? She hugs the clothes she is carrying tighter and closer to her

'Clarke is naked!' screams through her head

She swallows hard, the sound of a beep, makes her jump slightly. 

"You ok?' Liam asks concerned "you kind of look a bit pale"

"Um, sorry yes just feel a bit off but I'll be ok" 

He kisses the top of her head "Okay, go on in but don't let the door shut otherwise you'll both be locked in. Clarke's breakfast will be ready in a minute" 

"Uh, great. Thank you Liam, we won't be long" 

He practically skips across to the kitchen. Lexa smiles as he turns back to look at her but when she turns around, the smile is gone, replaced by anger

"Fucking acting like this is normal" she mutters under her breath 

She pauses at the door, unable to move closer

"Please be okay, please be okay" she whispers 

Taking a deep breath and plucking up the courage, she walks forward and through the door

Clarke moans, she feels like shit. What the hell was in that dart? She wonders. She slowly sits up, the room spins and she places her head in her hands.

"Urghh" she groans

The sound of a beep and the door opening slightly should have had her panicking but she truly doesn't feel right. It doesn't even register to her that she isn't wearing anything other than the blanket.

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice quiver as she pushes the door open further "Clarke!" She exclaims rushing forward "Jesus, please tell me your ok?"

Clarke slowly raises her head to stare into those beautiful green eyes "Lexa" she smiles weakly, placing her hand upon Lexa's cheek 

Lexa doesn't like the colour of Clarke's skin "Sweetie, are you okay? Has he hurt you?" 

Clarke swallows, trying to take in what Lexa is saying but her head feels fuzzy

"Um, I don't know, I don't think so" she mutters, then reality hits her, she stares at Lexa, the fear plain in her eyes "Liam?" 

Lexa nods "Yeah, he has us" she cups Clarke's face in her hands "I need to know if he did anything to you" she says slowly, could Clarke be in shock? 

Bile rises in her, she looks for bruises, for signs of Clarke being held down. Tears pools in her eyes and fall silently 

"Hey" Clarke says softly "I'm okay, I don't think anything has happened" she pauses trying to assess herself "yeah, I think I'm just having a reaction to whatever was in the dart" 

"Dart? A tranquilizer dart?" Clarke nods slightly "Shit!" Lexa mutters 

If Liam has access to tranquilizers then he could knock them out anytime, anywhere and do whatever the hell he wants. Lexa thinks to herself as she glances around the tiny room or cell as that's what it was. She swallows

"Clarke, I think it's best if we try to stick together and not get separated" she looks back to Clarke "Which means sucking up to Liam and trying to keep him sweet" she adds, hating that she has to say it

"Okay" Clarke nods, still trying to shake the darts hold on her, she looks at Lexa seriously "We have to be careful Lexa, Liam has a temper and is really dangerous when he loses it" 

Lexa nods "let's try and keep the beast calm and sweet" Clarke smiles weakly at her, Lexa smiles back " first, let's get you dressed, Liam is cooking breakfast so we better not keep him waiting"

Clarke swallows as the thought of food makes her stomach churns, wait did Lexa say clothes? She had clothes on, didn't she? Clarke looks down and lifts the blanket 

"Shit!" She mutters and suddenly feeling very cold

Lexa rushes back to her as she sees Clarke starting to shiver "Hey, here put these on. Damn it" she mutters, realising Clarke isn't up to dressing herself, Lexa glances back at the door and prays Liam doesn't walk through it, she turns back to Clarke "Come on, raise your arms, that's it" 

Lexa helps Clarke dress, trying to be quick yet allowing Clarke to take her time. Clarke sways when she stands and Lexa holds her

"Woah, easy"

Clarke swallows, the room spins, she closes her eyes for a moment and breathes in and out slowly. She opens her eyes, the spinning has subsided yet her stomach still feels off

"What was in that bloody dart" she mutters 

Lexa eyes take in Clarke's slightly sweaty and pale face worrying that whatever was in that dart could be addictive and Clarke's body is reacting to it

"I fucking want to know that answer" she mutters 

Finally Clarke is dressed and they make their way out of the cell. Liam sits waiting at the table, facing the door. Lexa notes that one of his hands taps a rhythm on it's surface. Is he upset by the length of time they took? He springs out of the chair so fast that it startles her and Clarke, they both freeze. 

"Hey, there she is" He says quickly wrapping his arms around Clarke before she can move.

"Oh, uh hey Liam" Clarke mutters, her hand squeezes Lexa's for support, Lexa squeezes back

Suck up to him, play the game whispers through Clarke's mind. Liam's lips capture hers and she freezes, a hand squeezes hers letting her know she isn't alone.

Liam pulls back and looks into Clarke's eyes for a second "God, I missed you" he says softly and then turns quickly "Shit, breakfast" he yells and says over his shoulder "you must be hungry"

Her stomach churns, she swallows. She feels Lexa move in closer and hug her. Her voice whispers in her ear

"He's not going to get the chance to do anything else to us other than kisses, so help me god. Remember there are two of us and we can take him" 

Clarke hugs her back, her stomach churns, the room spins slowly. She tries to concentrate on her breathing.  
But as she breath in and out, in and out, the smell of the breakfast cooking makes the nausea worse. Clarke turns and tries to take in their surroundings, hoping that it may distract her and calm her stomach. Something catches her eyes and she slowly walks towards the bright room. Liam and Lexa are there with her. She notes how excited Liam seems yet dread fills her as she stares at the room behind the glass. 

Anywhere else it would have been fantastic but here it's like a nail to a coffin 

"He's never going to let us go" she whispers 

Her stomach churns, the room spins. Clarke bites her lips

"What you think?" Liam asks suddenly appearing in front of her "It's all yours, go on in" 

Clarke stares at him then to Lexa whose face is filled with horror for a second before planting a fake smile upon her face

"Wow, Liam it's an amazing room" Lexa says as she walks forward with Clarke 

Liam stops her "Hey, how about we let Clarke explore on her own for now. It is after all her studio" He looks at Clarke and beams 

"Sure" Lexa says squeezing Clarke's hand "We'll wait here for you Clarke, go on in and have a nose" 

Clarke squeezes back and walks into the room. So many canvases , paint brushes and paints of different sizes, colours and types sit waiting to be used. She should be amazed and excited but only dread and fear wash through her. The room spins, her stomach churns.

Lexa watches Clarke closely, she knows Clarke isn't right and it's more than being drugged. Shit she had been drugged and felt fine. Arms wrap around her body, making her jump slightly

Liam's voice is close to her ear 

"You know she's going to end up being in there for ages" 

Lexa's eyes stay on Clarke "Well it's your fault if she is" 

Liam chuckles "Damn, your right, guess I'll have to except the consequences" he takes in a deep breath "God you smell so good" He mutters 

Lexa feels the change in his breathing. She wants to move away but his hold on her is strong, not to mention that he has her arms pinned. Had he planned it that way? His lips touch her skin, she freezes. Her eyes stay on Clarke, whose busy looking at something. His kisses deepen and his hands move on her body. One of her hands becomes free

Clarke tries to concentrate, pretending to take in the room but really trying to shake whatever the hell is wrong with her. Her eyes latch on to the palate knives, picking one up and staring at it for a moment. Used correctly it could become... A loud thud breaks her thought and her eyes look in the direction it came from. Her heart sinks as she sees Liam kissing Lexa's neck and his hands slowly roaming her body. Lexa's desperate eyes are more than she can bare, she moves forward, the room spins but she tries to ignore it and reaches the doorway 

"Perhaps I should....."

Her words are cut off as the sound of an alarm starts up. She looks about confused but also relieved to see Liam has stopped his kissing and groping but he still holds Lexa in his arms

Liam smiles at her "Clarke did you bring something out of your room" 

Clarke stares at him and then down to her hand "Oh, yeah I'm sorry I forgot I had this" she weakly waves the palette knife about "I'll, uh put it back" 

Lexa tries to breath but she is shaking which Liam assumes is because she's enjoying his attention. The alarm falls silent and Liam kisses her neck once more but doesn't continue where he left off, much to her relief 

"She's going to be a nightmare" He says chuckling 

Lexa's internal voice screams 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO' but she concentrates on Clarke 

"Liam, Clarke doesn't look right" She says out loud 

Liam studies Clarke for a moment, noticing how pale she is

"Yeah, she doesn't look well, does she?" 

'DUH!!!' Lexa's internal voice screams 

"What was in the drugs you gave us?" 

"What drugs? What are you talking about?" He scoffs 

He let's go of her as if she has stung him. Lexa stares at him for a few seconds, is he kidding? Yet his face shows shock. Shit, he truly is dangerous as he's delusional as well as a fucking Psycho she thinks. He smiles and Lexa follows his gaze, knowing Clarke is coming back to them. Her heart sinks as she sees Clarke stagger but quickly supports her when she is close enough 

Clarke tries to stay upright but the room has over ideas. Arms catch her and green eyes lock onto her

"Shit Clarke, you okay?" 

"I don't feel so good" Clarke mutters slowly 

Lexa touches her forehead " fuck, your burning up, let's get you to the couch" she looks over her shoulder at Liam "Liam get a glass of water" 

"Sure" he says quickly rushing off to the kitchen 

Lexa manages to help Clarke to the sofa and settles her. Before they can talk, Liam is suddenly back with the water. He squats down in front of Clarke 

"Here you go sweetie, try and drink this it will help" 

Clarke shakenly takes the glass and drinks some of the water even though it's the last thing she wants to do. Lexa strokes her back as comfort but also out of worry. Clarke stomach churns and this time she can't ignore it. She lurches forward and throws up, the glass of water drops to the floor. Clarke raises her head and meets two cold steel eyes. The realisation of what she has done sinks in, did she just throw up on him? Lexa's voice is distant as Clarke stares into those cold eyes filled with anger.

"Oh, good shot" Lexa mutters

Clarke stares at Liam as fear washes through her, what has she done?

"Liam, I..." 

Liam's eyes leave hers and she follows them and she realises his anger isn't about her. Clarke eyes meet hers and confusion goes through Lexa as she sees so much fear in them. Something slams into the side of her face and pain erupts, not just on her face but on her scalp as Liam drags her off the sofa. She tries to get her feet under her, but what with being dazed by whatever hit her and the force of how she's being dragged, it's virtually impossible. 

Clarke tries to get up "Liam, wait" she calls out weakly 

The room spins, her stomach churns and she throws up again. She tries to get up

"Liam wait" 

But he is lost in his anger. He opens the door to the small room, throws Lexa through it and slams it closed.

"FUCKING BITCH" he yells, he looks down at his clothes "Urghh" He rips them off "FUCK!!" 

He stands there in his boxers, glaring down at the stinking clothes and then at the closed door "Fucking bitch, no one laughs at me" 

The urge to open the door up and teach Lexa some manners is so strong that he steps forward

"Liam?" 

He stops when he hears Clarke's pleading voice. His eyes turn to her

"Please..." Clarke starts to say but the room spins one more time before darkness takes over

"Shit" Liam mutters rushing to catch Clarke as she passes out

Picking her up, he glances at the door to the room he placed Lexa in then his eyes fall upon the beautiful woman in his arms

"I've got you my love. Lexa's safe and you won't make her ill" 

He kisses the top of Clarke's forehead and walks into their bedroom.

Lexa tries to stay conscious, she has to get to Clarke but her body won't respond. Her face throws as a voice starts up a rhythm with it

"You left her alone, you left her alone, you left her alone" 

"Clarke" Lexa whispers before darkness takes her


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning :
> 
> Just a few bad dreams in this one x

His head pounds as he puts the car into park. His eyes gaze to the house then to his rear view mirror as a car pulls up behind him and parks. He doesn't move not even when detectives Wilson and Quinn get out of their car. The steering wheel protests as his grip tightens. He tries to gather his thoughts, figure out what the hell to say but unless he knows where Lexa and Clarke are, anything he says is meaningless. Mack swallows, takes deep breath and gets out of his car, joining Wilson and Quinn on the sidewalk. Together they walk towards the house. A local officer greets them at the bottom of the porch steps, blocking their entry to the house

"Can I help you?" 

"I'm M..." 

The officer interrupts Mack "Your Mack Jacob's, my grandfather's best friend from the academy" he says in awe

Mack looks at the officer's name badge "Wait, your grandfather is Aiden Reed? Damn, now I feel old!" He says "Gez, you guys are getting younger on the force!"

"Grand...Mr Reed is inside as we speak and will be pleased to see you"

"Wait, he's still on the force?"

"No sir, just likes to help out once in awhile and when he heard about Lexa and Clarke's disappearance, he just had to come and help and the boss wouldn't have it any other way"

"Good, I think we're going to need all the good guys we've got to solve this one" 

"Agree on that" muttered the officer as he stepped aside to allow entry "the doors unlocked, just go straight in"

Mack and Wilson go up the steps, while Quinn hangs with the officer, using the excuse for a smoke as a ploy to chat about what happened inside. The more information they get, the better their chances of figuring out what the hell happened, who took the girls and most importantly where the hell they were.

Mack pauses at the door, the next few minutes are going to go one way or the other, he thinks. He takes a deep breath and enters. They all turn as he walks in and his heartbreaks at the optimistic look upon Kate, Jo's and Anne's faces. Of course they expect the girl's to walk in any minute now and for this all to be a false alarm. His eyes meet Jo's and he sees them turn to anger

"What are you doing here" she hisses "Your not welcome here Mack, get out"

He raises his hands "Jo.."

Jo stands abruptly, both Kate and Anne jump up to hold her as she lunges towards Mack "GET OUT!" Jo collapses "You were supposed to keep them safe" she mutters through sobs

Anne settles Jo back on the sofa, hugging her as the tears start falling once more while Kate takes Mack and Wilson into the kitchen, out of Jo's sight and for some much needed coffee. Aiden greets Mack quietly and joins them 

"What the hell happened Mack?" Kate asks as the Kettle starts to boil, her arms wrap around herself as she tries to stay calm

"I don't know" Mack replies quietly, he looks at Wilson, Aiden and back to Kate "They should be here, this whole thing doesn't make sense" his voice trails off, he runs his hands over his face, trying to hide his emotions which are so raw and close to the surface "Lexa's like a daughter to me" he whispers 

Kate can't reply, her own emotions are high, a tear falls from her eye and she wipes it away quickly. She turns back to the cups, busying herself with making drinks but actually hiding her own heartache

"You've got to be the strong here" she says silently to herself 

"Um, I'm detective Luke Wilson, Lexa's colleague and friend. Um, firstly Ms.." 

"Kate, it's Kate" Kate mutters, not turning around 

"Ms Kate, um, Lexa is the best officer and detective I have met. Hell, she actually saved my ars..uh life once. So be assured that I won't rest until she's back here and knowing Lexa, that won't take her long"

Kate can't help but smile slightly at that last part "Your right there" she says, wiping her eyes and turning to Wilson " You've got to feel sorry for whoever took her and Clarke because Lexa's going to rip them a new one for sure" 

"Damn right on that, we all try and avoid Lexa when it comes to our self defence practice and re training sessions. That damn girl knows how to throw a punch or two"

Reed stands quietly, allowing them to chat for a bit about the case, Lexa, and other topics as he allows the emotions to settle down before he brings up the elephant in the room

"Sorry but I have to ask, exactly who may have taken Lexa and Clarke and why?" 

Kate, Mack and Wilson stop drinking their coffees and their small talk and look at him, Kate's eyes go from Wilson to Mack and settle on him

Mack shrugs "I would love to say we knew exactly who it was but the one person who it could have been was found dead three days ago in his truck" 

"You're sure it was him?" Kate whispers "It wasn't a trick?"

"DNA came back a match and we ran it several times. It was Liam and his truck" 

"So who the hell has our daughters!" Jo's raised voice startles them all

They hadn't heard Jo enter and Anne gives an apologetic look to Kate who shrugs knowingly, neither of them can stop Jo when she sets her mind on something. Jo glares at Mack then Kate and finally Wilson 

"Well?" She says sharply 

"I don't know" Wilson 

Liam stares at the door, a mixture of emotions wash through him as the pounding and screaming coming from the other side of it continues. He wants to open it but then anger washes through him at what she did. She fucking laughed at him

"Mum always said you need to be punished when you do something wrong or are mean" he mutters 

Something about that hits him. Shouldn't he be punished? Didn't he do something wrong too? But he forces the thought away, quickly concentrating on what he was doing, Clarke needed him and he had to help her. 

"You're safer in there" he mutters at the closed door "less chance of becoming I'll like Clarke" he nods "Yep, one throwing up is enough right now"

Lexa hammers one more time on the door. Her fists feel heavy and they hurt like hell. Her throat is getting sore from all the yelling 

"Liam, please " she says hoarsely "please tell me Clarke's okay" 

She slides down to the floor, her whole body feels weak, she gives up wiping the endless flow tears as the voice in her mind continues whispering 

'You left her alone' 

She lays down, defeated as that negative voice and the not knowing what is happening with Clarke chews away at her. 

The door is open, she can see the bed and Clarke led upon it but no matter how hard she tries she can't get to Clarke to help her. Clarke's eyes boar into her soul, pleading for help as Liam kisses his way along Clarke's neck. His body barely covers Clarke's nakedness and she's at his mercy. Lexa tries to move, to call out but she can't as she's chained and gagged, all she can do is watch. Slowly Liam's eyes meet hers and he grins knowingly at her

'You left her alone' he says 

Lexa wakes screaming Clarke's name, her heart racing as the nightmare still taunts her. Slowly her eyes take in the cell where she still is and curses herself for allowing exhaustion to claim her. The cold metal door against her back doesn't help the fear that rides through her making her shiver uncontrollably. She slowly makes her way to the bed and climbs under the cover. She can't afford to go into shock and has to try to calm herself. She stares at the grey metal door then the table and small flap off to the side. Maybe Liam will open one or the other, surely he will give her food? 

"Play the game" she stutters as her teeth chatter "be compliant" 

Yelling, ranting and hammering on the door had done her no good except cause her self harm. Her knuckles were red, slightly swollen and ached for what? Nothing as it had gotten her nowhere 

"Let's try a different tactic" she whispers

Slowly the shivering subsides and warmth crept back into her body but unwanted sleep also follows. This time there are no nightmares as her body dives headlong into a deep sleep to heal itself.

Clarke tries not to throw up but no matter what, she couldn't help it.

"Hey, you need to drink this" Liam said softly as he placed a glass against her lips. Drinking was the last thing she needed but Just like the throwing up, she didn't have a choice in the matter as Liam slightly forced the orange juice upon her.

"Liam" she said between breaks of drinking "Lexa..."

"Is safe and well, she's staying away so she can't catch the stomach bug that you've got" 

"Stomach b..." Clarke starts to speak but soon cuts off as she leans over and throws up the orange juice into a bucket "Urghh" she mumbles weakly 

The room spins and she feels herself passing out. Her temperature being as much help as her god damn stomach 

"There there, I got you" he moves Clarke carefully into a more comfortable position "Damn your burning up, how about we move some of your clothes and get a nice cold flannel for your head" he says as he strokes Clarke's hair away from her sweaty forehead. 

He lifts her up into a sitting position, resting her head against his body and slowly peels the hoodie off her body. Gently he lays her back down. His eyes can't help but roam from Clarke's face down to her breasts that lay tantalisingly hidden behind the sports bra. God, he wishes she was wearing one of the gorgeous lacy bras that where in the draws. 

"Mm, perhaps" he mutters, licking his lips in anticipation 

Clarke moans breaks him out of the thought of changing the underwear for something more racy. Did he really want to associate sexy underwear with Clarke throwing up?

"Yeah, not exactly a good time for that" he smiles kissing her forehead "Plenty of time for that in a few days when your better" 

He quickly removes the jog bottoms, cover her with the blankets and goes into the bathroom for a damp cold cloth. He pauses as he walks out and listens. It's too quiet for his liking and suddenly, he worries if Lexa is ok. He's torn between checking on her or nursing Clarke. He glances to the bed, Clarke is tossing and turning but she's in no state to go anywhere. He quickly checks Clarke, placing the damp cloth upon her forehead and then walks out of the bedroom to check on Lexa. He almost opens the door but stops himself as it could be a trick. He goes to the little hatch, opens it and looks in. He smiles lovingly at the view that greets him. Lexa is sound asleep on the bed, even if he had entered she wouldn't wake. Temptation washes through him to enter and go to Lexa, kiss her forehead but he decides to let her sleep.

"Sweet dreams beautiful" he whispers 

Closing the hatch quietly, he stands up and sighs. He's exhausted but he knows he can't rest not while Clarke needs him. He makes himself a coffee and grabs a glass of water for Clarke. Somehow he has to keep her hydrated to help combat the bug that she contracted from the dirty water. He chuckles, remembering the early days when he had to fight off that same bug whilst he tried to live and survive here. God, hadn't there been days where he was exhausted, wanted to call it a day and throw in the towel but he somehow refused and gradually built this home and everything else that went with it. He was proud as he looked around and now with both Clarke and Lexa here, he almost had everything he had ever dreamed of, almost. There was one or several things missing but they would come in time and he couldn't wait.

Clarke came too, feeling too hot and suffocating by the heavy weight that covered her body. Somehow she manages to throw the weight away but it costs her a lot of energy that she didn't have. 

She swallows, something is missing "Lexa?" She looks around "Lexa, where are you?" 

The need to find her gives Clarke an extra boost and she gets up shakily, the room spins but she fights it. Slowly she takes one step, then two. She has to find Lexa, has to help her. Hadn't Lexa been hurt? Liam is shocked to meet Clarke at the threshold of the bedroom. She collapses into his arms and somehow he manages to catch her and keep hold of his coffee and the water 

"Woah, easy Clarke. Your not well enough to go wondering around. Shit now your shivering. Come on back to bed with you" 

Clarke blinks, tries to focus and stop shivering "Liam, I need Lexa, I have to see Lexa" 

"Fuck" Liam mutters realising that he's going to have to drop both drinks in order to pick Clarke up. " I can make new one's" He says, drops them and sweeps Clarke up in one motion, those blue eyes meet his and he's lost in them 

"Liam...Lexa?" Clarke asks 

"Shush, she's sound asleep and so should you be. You won't any better if you don't rest up. Besides the longer your ill, the longer you and Lexa will be apart and we don't want that do we?" 

Clarke brow furrows as she tries to concentrate, to fight the fog that seems to have taken over her

"Okay" she whispers 

Liam's lips meet hers but she has no energy to do anything

"Back to bed with you" 

Clarke closes her eyes just to try and gather herself but they stay shit as dark fog overrides her. Fog 1 Clarke 0

God, she is mesmerising even when she is ill and he is frozen, holding her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. He could hold her like this forever. It's only when she shivers that he moves towards the bed but even then he doesn't want to let her go. Does he have to? 

He places her upon the bed, carefully crawls over her and lays down next her. Clarke mumbles and turns into his arms. He freezes as her body rests absolutely perfectly against his. God, how he had dreamt of this moment but oddly there was something missing or more specifically someone. Clarke shivers and he pulls the covers up, rolling onto his back, he stares up at the ceiling. He smiled as Clarke snuggles closer to him

"Soon, the three of us will be here" he mutters, yawns and slowly his eyes close and the wonderful world of dreams takes him

He hears the giggling before he even sees them. God, their bodies are entwined, a breast appears here and there as if they are trying to call him in to find them and join in the fun. He swallows, moves closer and runs his hand up an exposed leg enticing a lavish groan from it's owner. 

"Mmm, your here" Clarke moans, holds out one of her hands as Lexa continues lavishing her neck "Join us Liam" 

He swallows, removes his clothes quickly and slowly climbs up on the bed and stretches out by the side of them. He licks his lips as his eyes follow Lexa's hand slide down to Clarke's breast. God he wants to be that hand. A hand touches his chin and gently yet firmly turns his head. Blue eyes capture his and hold him in their spell.

"Kiss me Liam" she whispers 

He wakes, the beautiful dream still rides him but the feel of a body against his blurs the lines, Was it a dream? 

He groans as the throbbing between his legs grows. God, wasn't he the luckiest guy in the world? Not only did he have one but two gorgeous woman who loved him and he loved them. Didn't he have everything? Not yet, his inner voice whispers and he smiles. He kisses the blonde head that lays upon his chest, the heat emitting from it wakes him fully. Wasn't Clarke I'll? 

"Shit" he mutters 

Carefully he removes himself from her embrace and checks her vitals. Her temperature is back to normal and her colouring is good, still pale but good and she is sound asleep which is a really good sign. God, he could have her right now, actually make the dream a reality but wouldn't that be really wrong? 

"Soon" he mumbles 

He needs a shower and change of clothes. His eyes take in the coffee stain on the carpet as he heads back to the bathroom 

"That's going to take some cleaning" he grumbles, strips and gets in the shower. He starts planning the day ahead, firstly get Clarke to drink breasts "Fuck!" He exclaims as his mind and dick betray him and take over his thoughts 

The shower oddly takes longer than he wanted but he feels a little more relaxed. He glances at Clarke for a second before picking up the coffee and glass. He needs to focus 

"There are jobs to be done" he mutters as he quickly leaves, closing the door quietly behind him. He pauses at Lexa's door, it's still silent. He opens the latch and checks on her

He smiles "My sleeping beauties" in the kitchen, he pours an orange and water for Clarke and quickly pops them into the bedroom "Right, I’m going to cook Lexa and myself some breakfast, I doubt you'll be up for that so I’ll sort you out some toast when you wake up " he mutters kissing the top of her head 

He whistles a tune while he cooks. The pleasure that he's providing for his girl's washes through him. Isn't that what a man should do? Childhood memories creep through him. He hadn't know his dad until much later. Living with mum was hell, he tried to be good, tried to stay quiet and out of the way? But it was never good enough and the punishment always came. He had learnt that lesson perfectly, there was always punishment, no matter what he did or didn't do.

He shakes off those memories, the past was never a place to dwell and should stay in the past. He had a family now, a future and they would be great parents. He smiled at that last thought. Oh how he was going to do better, show them all exactly what he was made of. Nothing was going to get in his way. 

The smell of bacon called to Lexa, cajoles her from her deep sleep, her mouth waters and her stomach growls. Just how long had it been since she had eaten something? Shit, how many days had they been here? Her thoughts immediately turn to Clarke and her heart races as she beats herself up for letting the ball slide

"You fucking idiot" she mutters, sitting straight up in the bed

'You left here alone' that dark voice whispers sending a cold shiver through Lexa's body 

"Please be okay" she whispers 

The hatch opens and Lexa shoots towards it

"Liam, is Clarke okay? Please, is she okay?" 

"Hey, yeah, she's stopped throwing up and her temperature is down." 

"Can I see here?" 

"She's asleep at the moment Lexa but when she's awake, you can. How about some food? I'm starving so you must be" 

"Yes please" Lexa says softly 

God she wants out of this room but if Liam wanted her out, he would have opened the door. She has to stay calm, start from scratch and play the game from the beginning. A tray with a plate filled with bacon, eggs, toast and sausages comes through the hatch along with a cup of coffee and orange juice. 

"Wow, this looks great, thank you Liam" 

"Your welcome" 

The hatch closes and Lexa has to count to 50 in order to contain her anger. All she wanted was to get to Clarke, to see her for herself and never leave her alone again. There was just one huge issue named Liam who stood in her way. As she ate the food, her mind raced over everything that had happened and anything that could happen from now on. Just how was she and Clarke going to escape? Her hand reaches up and touches the collar around her neck. She glances round to see if there is a mirror or shiny surface that she can use to help study the collar but there is nothing.

"Okay, well it can wait for now" she mutters 

Clarke's eyes slowly open as she wakes. Confusion washes through her for a moment as she tries to register where she is then it all comes flooding back to her, she freezes as she hears him softly whistling not that far away. Is he in the room? She swallows and ever so slowly turns, pretending that she's rolling in her sleep. She opens her eyes just enough to see. Liam pauses whistling when he hears the rustling of the sheets and watches Clarke turn over, had he been whistling too loudly and woken her? He watches but she doesn't move again. He sighs and continues with cleaning the carpet. Her heart sounds in her chest as she realizes two things, she is only wearing a sports bra and Lexa is nowhere in the room. Hadn't something horrible happened? The stench of sick wafts up from the side of the bed, making her stomach churn. Oh god bot again she thinks and sits up, trying to get away from the stench 

"Hey, your awake"

Shit! "oh, yeah, how long have I been out for?" Clarke mutters and smiles weakly "I'm so sorry if I made any mess"  
Hadn't she thrown up elsewhere?

"Like you could help yourself and actually " Liam looks down at the carpet and back to Clarke "This was a mess of my own" he grins

Clarke smiles, trying to cover up her fear as Liam gets up and walks towards her. She swallows

"oh, thank god" she looks about " and Lexa, is she ok?" 

"Yeah, she hasn't thrown up and is good. Say, I bet your ready for something to eat" he reaches down and grabs a bucket that's by the side of the bed "How about you have a shower and get dressed and I'll put some toast on for you?" 

Clarke's stomach growls "Sounds like a plan" she replies but doesn't move 

Liam leans down and kisses her cheek "I'll get to work" 

He turns and walks away. Clarke doesn't move one bit until he is out of the door. She gets up, cover in tow and finds new clothes, she glances over her shoulder expecting him to return but he doesn't. She heads into the bathroom and locks the door She desperately wants a shower but the need to get to Lexa overrides that urge and she settles for a quick wash. She looks at her reflection in the mirror shocked at how pale she is.

"Must have been pretty sick" she mutters, wondering whether it was the god damn drugs or actually the water in the drain pipes that had caused it "Note to self, just try not to get drugged anymore or drink any dirty water" 

Ready, she shakenly unlocks the door and heads out of the bathroom and bedroom to the living area. Her heart sinks when Lexa doesn't rush to greet her. Her eyes dart to the door that she was locked behind, is Lexa in there? Is she ok? Before Clarke can tap on the door, Liam's voice stops her.

"Here you go, toast and jam if you need. Coffee, orange juice and a glass of water as you really need to hydrate"

Clarke turns from the door to the table and sits "Thanks Liam" she says, trying to act normal, her hand shakes as she reaches for the glass of water

"Going to be a few more days till your back to full health" Liam says gently, he kisses the top of her head " Hey, now your up and out of danger, I've got a few errands to run and need to pop out. You'll be ok for a bit on your 9own, won't you?"

Clarke stares at him for a second, did he just say? 

"Um, yeah, I think I'll just curl up on the sofa. I really haven't the energy to do much else" she says honestly, she wants to push for Lexa to join her but somehow knows that won't happen 

"Okay, anything you fancy from the store?" 

Clarke thinks for a second "Cookie dough Ice cream would be nice" 

Liam laughs " I like your thinking. Cookie dough Ice cream is the best cure after being poorly. Okay, I won't be gone long about an hour if that" 

Clarke nods "Okay see you in a few hours"

She freezes as he leans in, capturing her lips He turns, grabs keys 

"See you in a bit, miss you already" 

Then Liam vanishes through the kitchen. Clarke hears a door shut, she stays still for a second then follows where Liam went. The door is locked and won't open. Clarke steps back and rushes to the door that she desperately wanted to knock on earlier 

"Lexa? Lexa, you okay?" 

"Clarke? Oh my god, am I okay? What about you? Shit I've been so worried"

Clarke feels dizzy for a second, she needs to eat. She grabs a piece of toast and bites into it. Talking as she chews

"I'm okay, Liam has left us alone but I don't know how to open this damn door"

"Wait, what? Liam's gone out?" Lexa asks, trying to understand what Clarke is saying as she chews on something "Clarke, screw me and the door. Look around and see what you can find. Is there any other exists or clues as to where the hell we are. Is there a phone anywhere that we can use to call anyone?" 

"I would rather do that with you" 

"I know and I would love nothing more than to get out of this room, kiss you and try and get the hell out of here but I don't think these doors open in a normal way. Liam controls them somehow and until we know how he does, this door isn't going to open unless he opens it"

"Shit!" Clarke exclaims kicking the door in frustration "Okay, I'll have a look around. There's a door in the back of the Kitchen that Liam went out of but again it's locked. I haven't seen any sign of a phone" 

"No, I hadn't seen anything either. Go and look around. I'll wait here till you come back" Lexa says trying to cheer Clarke, and herself up with a bit of humour 

"Ha-ha Lexa, this isn't funny" Clarke replies shaking her head but smiling knowing Lexa's just trying to cheer her up" I love you" 

"Love you too, now see what you can find, detective Griffin" 

Clarke shakes her head, pucks up the coffee cup and last bit of toast " Nothing says I can't eat and drink whilst exploring"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W
> 
> There are moments in this chapter that may be upsetting and triggering 
> 
> I have placed ##### to warn you of the moment, not rape but it's a close one 
> 
> Again this is a dark thriller, the girls are in danger it's just a question of can they together outsmart and win over Liam

She looks at the bedroom door then across to the art studio. Neither hold much interest or warrant any extra time exploring, she pauses at the sofa and the memory of what happened hits her. She threw up on Liam, his cold stare and the punch that had come out of nowhere hitting Lexa. Clarke stares back at the door that keeps her from Lexa and she has the urge to go back to it but she needs to find something anything that will help them to escape this hell. So she turns and carries on, past the sofa, the tv island wall that separate the room. There's a pool table on the other side and a door to her right. She looks down at the handle

"Why do we always try to open doors even when we..." She shuts up as the door opens to her surprise "it's not locked?" 

She looks around then walks forward, flicking the light switch that is illuminated by the living room lights and her heart sinks. Anywhere else it would be lovely and cute but here it's just a nail in the coffin 

"We're not getting out of here" Clarke whispers as she looks at the photos on the wall. She and Lexa smiling in moments when they were exploring the city taking photos and a photo of Liam in between them staring at the camera grinning. Bile rises as she slowly takes in the room, the two baby cot's, cute animals and toys lay waiting. 

"Your truly insane" she mutters as she stares back at his grinning face "Ain't fucking happening you piece of shit" she growls, turns and walks quickly out of the nursery, slamming the door shut behind her "No fucking way, we're getting out of here or..."

She stops herself, if it came to it, would they kill themselves? She knows she would before she ever let Liam anywhere near her but would Lexa? She kept moving, storing that question away as it was a serious conversation that they would have to have and only if all else failed. 

"We're not going to be the one's who die here" she mutters 

The glass room ahead of her calls her to it. She knows who this room is for. The scent of the rose's just inside subtlety fill the air with their aroma. Clarke glances at the entrance, didn't she let off an alarm last time she came out of one of these rooms? And she see's them hidden in the wall

"Metal detectors? Fuck sake" she says walking forward into the greenhouse room and smiles "Wonder what tools are being kept in here" 

Are things looking up? Could there be an opportunity here? Is Liam that stupid? She finds a temporary comfort in the flowers that surround her and the pond with hungry koi who greet her 

"Guess we're not the only prisoners here, huh?" She says as she gives them a handful of food "Well, guys your safe with me and Lexa, we've got you covered" 

Clarke dusts of her hands and looks about, a glint off to the side amongst the plants draws her towards it. She steps through the plantation and grins

"Eureka" 

Her hands skim across the tools that range from small shovels, forks to so many varieties of sharp pruning shears and knives. Clarke shakes her head and looks around. A plan formulates in her mind. All they have to do is entice him in, perhaps just the one of them, while the other quietly waits. Clarke carries on exploring the room, searching for anything else. 

An odd light source emanate in a dark corner, Clarke goes to it. The tear in the fabric revealing the secret behind it, a window but not just any window, a door window. Clarke steps back studying the fabric, can she pull it away but still fix it back without Liam seeing or knowing? She remembers the twine on the bench and with a few notes she could hide the fact that she has opened the fabric up. She sets quickly to work, her fingers tremble and thumbles she tries to gently open the fabric without too much damage. Finally she manages it but how much time has she wasted? 

'I need to know" she mutters, standing and opening the gap to reveal the door, she tries the handle but the door doesn't open. Did she really expect it to? Her eyes glance at the door and it's housing and her heart sinks

"No" she cries hitting the door with her palm "This isn't happening" 

Her head rests against the welded shut door, there is no way they will be able to open it. All that work, for what? A door that doesn't open! Tears flow freely and a wave of exhaustion threatens to take over her. Clarke lifts her head off the door, trying to squash the exhaustion as there’s still lots to do and time is running out. One thing she can do is they to get a better understanding of the surroundings on the other side of this door and she quickly stares out at the room beyond. More green plants greet her but not just any plants, the cannabis farm is huge, Clarke tries to see if anyone is about but there is no one and even if there was would she really want to gain their as they must be as shady and dangerous as Liam otherwise he wouldn't have hired them. As she sows up the tear, hiding the door once more, Clarke can’t help but think about the plan to lure Liam here and kill him.

“It’s too easy" she mutters as she stares at the tools “why would you have these here without....” A thought hits her and she can’t believe she hadn’t thought of it sooner, she glances around “Shit, cameras” 

How could she be so stupid, the whole being left a test to see what they would do, where they would go and they played right into it. She swallows 

“Fuck!" 

Tired and feeling completely dejected, she heads back to Lexa to report everything that she has seen and done. The fear of what may come of it washes through, those cold steel torment and haunt her. What will he do to them? 

Lexa can’t help but pace back and forth, stressed out of her mind with worry over Clarke being on her own. What if he comes back early? Why did he leave her alone? Was it a test? Is she truly alone or is he there stalking her, teasing her into a position that she is vulnerable in

‘You left her alone' the venomous voice still whispers 

Lexa stops her pacing as she returns to the door, rests her forehead upon and prays with all her might that Clarke is ok. Dark images try to invade her mind but she quickly puts her mind to the task of time and how long had it been since Clarke had gone silent and wondered off? Lexa starts counting, anything was better than having horrible images running through her mind and driving her crazy. She resumes pacing

“1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi.......” 

As she reaches 200, Lexa changes from pacing to push ups, to sit ups and back trying to rid herself of the trepidation and anxiety that builds with every minute that passes. What if Liam has come back, caught Clarke doing something that he didn’t like? What would he do to her? Lexa had no doubt after witnessing Liam’s anger just what he was capable of when he was angered. Hell, her cheek still ached from learning that lesson first hand . 

‘You left her alone, what happens to Clarke is on you’ The voice whispers not letting up on that one simple thing , twisting it into a weapon that lashed out at Lexa from inside her

Push ups, sit ups, squats, pace around the room anything to drown out that voice and stop thinking about whether it had been too long or not since Clarke had gone. 

“Lexa?” 

Lexa literally pounces up from the floor and to the door in seconds 

“Jesus Clarke, everything okay?” Lexa desperately needs to look at her “ Can you open the hatch so we can chat better?” she taps the hatch to draw Clarke’s attention to it

Clarke looks down and is relieved to see the hatch has a simple twist opening latch. She opens it, keen to see Lexa and check on her but mostly just to be able to be that closer to her and gain strength from those green eyes. The hatch squeaks a little as it opens and hands reaches out for hers before she has dropped it down. 

Clarke gasps “Lexa your hand, what happened?” she squats to see through the hatch, searching for comfort in those eyes 

“It’s okay, um, my own doing” 

Tears escapes Clarke’s eyes “Your face" she whispers reaching out to carefully stroke it

Lexa can’t help but notice how pale Clarke is and the sound of tiredness in her voice “Don’t worry about me, I’m okay. Are you alright?” she asks worried 

“Honestly, I do feel tired now but other than that I’m good"

“I'm so sorry I left you" Lexa murmurs apologetically 

“What? Is this what these are about?” Clarke asks stroking Lexa’s bruised and swollen knuckles “ Do you really think you had a choice in the matter? “ she shakes her head and places a gentle kiss upon Lexa’s knuckles “ When Liam loses his temper, nothing is going to stop him from doing what he wants” she looks into Lexa’s eyes “He truly believes in all of this Lexa, really thinks that the three of us are in some kind of relationship and “ she swallows “I’m really worried about what he’s going to do next" 

“I agree, he seems to not see that what he is doing is wrong, not even from drugging us or to hitting me. It’s as if once it has happened, forgotten it and moved quickly on. “ she pauses, stopping herself from saying that Liam’s behaviour scares her as if there is no remorse fro what he is doing then he's capable of doing the unthinkable “Um, so tell me what you found, anything that can help us?” 

Clarke goes through where she went, except for the nursery. that room haunts her and she doesn’t want to face the possibility of what is to come. They have to get out of here and the sooner the better.

“A greenhouse huh, with tools?” 

“Yes, tools that could be used as weapons but Lexa, what if he has cameras placed about?” Clarke looks over her shoulder are they are being watched right now? She shivers, quickly turns back to the comfort of those green eyes “I mean what if..  
“This whole thing was a test and we have failed miserably?”

Clarke swallows and nods

Lexa shrugs “Then Liam will be pissed, lose his temper and take it out on us but what else can he do to us that he isn’t doing already” 

Clarke wants to reply, say exactly what Liam wants to do to them but it sticks in her throat and she can’t say the word no matter how it screams through her

Lexa watches Clarke turn paler, sees the fear in her eyes “Hey, talk to me?” 

Clarke swallows, tries to speak but nothing comes out

“Okay, why don’t you go and settle on the sofa" Clarke tries to protest “No Clarke, you need to rest. Whatever happens is out of our hands. We'll have to wait, pray that we are wrong and Liam returns in a good mood and let’s me out of here" 

“What if he doesn’t let you out? “ Clarke whispers, as fear starts to take control of her, she nervously looks around 

“Hey, look at me. If the worst comes to the worst then you get your arse into that greenhouse and arm yourself. No matter what happens after that Do not come out unless I come for you, do you understand ? give me your word that you'll do exactly that Clarke ” 

“Lexa, I...” 

“Give me your word" 

“I swear, I’ll get to the greenhouse and stay there" Clarke mutters reluctantly 

“Good, I didn’t see any camera’s in the living room when we were there so I think we are okay. We are going to act as if nothing has happened, that you have been sat on the sofa watching tv the whole time, okay? “ Lexa waits for Clarke to nod “Okay, sweetie, you need to shut the hatch and go settle on the sofa, I don’t know how much time we have left" 

Clarke swallows and tries to control her fear. She kisses Lexa’s knuckles and releases her hands. Lexa pulls them slowly back into the room, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s 

“ I love you so much and we will be together soon, Okay?” she says trying to stay calm even though the thought of Clarke being alone is eating away at her

“I love you too" Clarke replies and reluctantly closes the hatch 

She rests her head against it for a second allowing the tears to flow silently. Physical and mental exhaustion hit her hard, her body feels so heavy that she just wants to lay down right there by the hatch. Screw what Liam thinks but then if she gives into the exhaustion wouldn’t she be in danger? Clarke forces herself to stand, she picks the breakfast stuff up, takes them to the kitchen and places them in the sink. She stares at them for a second, her hand reaches out for the tap as the other picks up the washing liquid, perhaps if Liam sees that she washed up, it might gain them points and appease him. God, she hates thinking like that but anything to get Lexa back by her side and in her arms. She drinks a glass of water making sure she is hydrated before heading towards the sofa and turns on the tv. She stares at the blue screen, shit did she really expect to see the news or any other channel pop up? She sighs as she tries to decide whether to turn it off or choose a film from the huge collection of DVDs on the book shelves next to the art studio. Her eyes wonder from the studio, to the bookshelves, the tv and stop on the nursery door. She feels sick at the thought of that room, why couldn’t she tell Lexa about it? But she knew the answer. Talking about the room, telling Lexa made it fully real and what Liam truly wanted from them was moving closer the longer they stayed. She swallows, frozen on the sofa her eyes stare at the blue screen of the tv until the exhaustion finally has it’s way and takes over her unwitting body. She doesn’t hear Liam return or the calling of her name. 

Liam walks in, his guard up had he made a mistake leaving Clarke alone on her own to explore and arm herself with weapons? He enters warily, there’s no sound of any of the metal detectors going. Off which surprises him as he truly thought the pair of them may have tried it. His eyes dart to Lexa’s room, the door and hatch are still shut as they should be and no way could the door be opened without the special lock. The tv catches his eye, it’s blue screen screaming to either be turned off or have something playing upon it. 

Liam calls out gently “Clarke?” but there’s no reply 

He walks slowly towards the tv, his eyes dart to the open bedroom door, the art studio and back to the tv area. He calls again 

“Clarke?”

His heart melts at the sight that meets his eyes as he draws level with the sofa

“There you are" he says softly as he reaches to the back of the sofa for the cover that lays upon it

Clarke stirs but doesn’t wake, she mumbles “No babies" 

Liam freezes in his movement, he doesn’t want to wake her. His mind hears Clarke say babies not the no before it.. He blinks, his eyes dart to the nursery door and back to Clarke’s sleeping form. He places the throw upon her and gently move a lock of stray hair from her face

“You found the nursery? Huh. I can’t wait to meet our children. You, Lexa and I are going to be amazing parents. They are going to be surrounded by so much love” he leans in and kisses her forehead, he takes in the colour of her skin before his eyes glance towards Lexa’s door “ I think it’s safe for Lexa to come out now, don’t you? She’s been good, has she? Well then that’s that" 

Lexa’s paces back and forth, hating at how quiet it had gone. Something about Clarke had her worried and not just the pale ness of her skin but the enormous fear that vibrated off her. What had her so scared? What had she seen

‘What had he done?’ the dark voice whispered 

Lexa swallowed hard, her hands shook with anxiety as once more she had to wait unknowing what Liam would do or even if he would let her out, what if they were never together again? That this was the way it was going to be. 

“Fuck" she growled 

Wait, did she hear someone call Clarke’s name? Lexa freezes, straining to hear anything from the other side of the door. Yes, she hears Clarke’s name but not Clarke’s reply. Perhaps she’s out of earshot? Lexa thinks. She listens, holding her breath, waiting for any signs that something was wrong. Surely Liam would be yelling, wouldn’t he? 

“silence is good” she mutters as she steps back from the door, hearing nothing for at least a few minutes.

She paces, the wait to see if Clarke comes for her or just talks to her through the door unbearable but she dares not knock or yell out. Be good, be compliment and be patient 

“Silence is good, everything is fine" she says trying to concentrate on breathing in and out but mostly staying fucking calm.

She jumps as a loud beep announces the opening of the door. She waits as Liam pushes it open and follows his finger to his lips

“Shush, Clarke’s sound asleep on the sofa, she looks better than she has so it’s safe for you to come out"

Lexa breathes a sigh of relief “That’s good news Liam and Thank you" she replies keeping her voice low

She walks towards the door where Liam looms, leaving only enough space for her to squeeze past. Lexa knows what’s coming and as there is no way to avoid it, she’s just going to have to go with it, no matter how much she wants to throw up or punch him. Turning sideways with her back against the open door, she gazes into Liam’s eyes and smiles. He smiles and leans closer, Lexa ‘s pulse quickens, she closes her eyes, hoping against hope Liam is just after a kiss nothing more or less. She can do a kiss, can’t she? Her stomach churns, her fists clench as his breath tickles her skin and his lips finally capture hers. His body pins her to the door. God she wants to knee him so badly between the legs but the thought of Clarke stops her from doing anything except breaking the kiss after enough time.

“Um” Lexa mutters “We’d better check on Clarke hey?” 

Liam chuckles “Sure, you check on Clarke and I’ll get us some cold drinks"

“Deal" Lexa smiles and turns towards the sofa, the smile vanishing from her face as she closes her eyes and tries to breathe. It’s done, she’s out and with Clarke. There’s no way they are being separated ever again. She kneels down quietly next to the sofa and kisses Clarke’s forehead 

“I’m here “ she whispers “We're not going to be apart again" 

She falls silent as Liam approaches with a beer and a can of Cole. Lexa knows which one isn’t hers and she doesn’t mind the least bit, let him drink, perhaps they could get him drunk and then lock him up? Just the question of how the locks on the doors and her collar work Lexa ponders. She stands up and excepts the can of coke.

“Thank you” she says keeping her voice lowered , she glances at Clarke “Whatever it was sure knocked her for six, huh?” 

“Yeah, sure did and not a pretty sight. Thank God you didn’t catch it too, hey" 

“Mmm, do you know what caused it?” Lexa asks innocently “Was it a reaction to something?” 

“It was the water in the tunnels , if your body isn’t use to it, it can do a right number on you making you ill or days" 

“Ah" Lexa replies as she takes in their surroundings the door behind Liam catches her attention odd that Clarke didn’t mention it but perhaps it was locked, she then sees the pool cues locked against the wall “Wait you have a pool table here?” she asks glancing at Liam then walking past the tv island to view what was on the other side as 8f she didn’t know “ Oh, we are definitely playing a few games on this beauty" 

Liam chuckles as he watches Lexa glide her hand along the pool table top. He becomes fascinated and mesmerised as she takes a drink from the can and smiles when she finally notices the room across the way.

“Are those?” Lexa looks at the room then to Liam “There’s flowers"

she moves around the table and heads towards the opening, pausing at the entrance she turns back to Liam

“May I?” 

Liam heart jumps with joy at those simple words, he comes up and stands beside her, looking in at the room and then to Lexa

He reaches out and strokes her face “ I created it for you, I uh hope you like it" he mutters suddenly feeling shy

Lexa smiles up at him “Wow, a greenhouse of plants just for me, that’s the sweetest thing ever" 

“Go, check it out and if there is anything missing I can go and get it" 

“Your not coming in?” Lexa asks, trying to play the game yet her skin crawls as his hand slides down her back

“It’s your room Lexa, you should explore it on your own" 

Lexa glances at him, hoping that he would have said yes I'll come in. Then perhaps she could have put those tools to good use but not in the way they were created for. She nods and walks forward, take note of the hidden metal detectors built into the walls on either side of the door. He wasn’t exactly stupid but why have a bunch of tools that they could use as weapons just lying around ? Something wasn’t adding up but Lexa couldn’t put her finger on what it was. The scent, flowers and foliage are not just beautiful but a glorious distraction from what lay outside the room, even the koi demanding that she stay there with them for awhile and the temptation was there. Lexa shakes herself and carries on searching for what Clarke had already found. The tools lay pristine and waiting to be used, Lexa stares at them, runs her hands over them and picks up a set of shears. They were a weapon waiting to be used. She glances over her shoulder , oddly expecting Liam to be there but he is not and then it dawn’s on her 

‘You left her alone' The dark voice comes back

“Clarke” Lexa mutters and quickly puts down the shears and heads back the way she came

Liam sits quietly on the edge of the pool table waiting patiently for Lexa to come out. What if she doesn’t like it? Hell what if she doesn’t come out? He smiles

“If she stays in there then I have done good" he glances back over his shoulder “Ay least we’ve got each other for company, heh Clarke?” 

A sound from the direction of the greenhouse draws his attention back to it, in time to see Lexa walk towards the metal detectors. He looks at her hands which are wrapped around the can of coke. He waits anticipating the alarm to sound from the concealed weapon that she must have hidden on her yet they don’t go off as she walks through. 

‘It’s a sign, she truly love me' he thinks as he gets up and walks to her

Lexa sees not only the joy in his face but something else. Her confusion clouds her reaction as Liam suddenly kisses her passionately, catching her utterly off guard and at his mercy.

Her mind screams Clarke’s name, hoping that Clarke will wake in time to break this moment but she’s not weak, she can get out of this. Lexa breaks the kiss and steps back. Her gut screams be careful and she knows she has to tread carefully 

‘You will leave her alone again’ the voice whispers ‘and you’ll give him just what he wants. Her' 

Lexa swallows “The greenhouse is truly beautiful Liam, tv. Thank you" 

The way he is looking at her makes her want to grab Clarke and run. He honestly believes he loves them and they him and No will not stop him. Lexa needs to think and think fast but Liam being so close isn’t helping her. The urge to get back to Clarke has her turn in that direction but Liam grabs her hand.

“Wait, you have to see this as I know you'll love it" he says grinning and dragging her in the direction of a small hallway 

The scent of chlorine grows as they walk. Lexa is intrigued as to how he has managed it but her mind is trying to concoct scenarios that will get both her and Clarke away from this mad man. The gym to her right is fully equipped , including a boxing bag area. A Jacuzzi and sauna sit waiting off to the side of the gym and in front of her. Slowly Lexa turns her head towards the home of the chlorine. The pool is a perfect size for swimming. Liam gently guides her closer.

“Um, wow Liam, this must have cost a fortune to build"

“Actually not really as I did all the work myself. Always wanted my own gym and pool” he says proudly 

“Well, I can’t wait to go swimming and I bet Clarke will love this too" 

Liam chuckles “I hope Clarke will. Hey, how about a swim now?” 

Lexa shrugs, squeezing the empty coke can between her hands “Sadly, I forgot to bring my swimming costume”

“Come on, you don’t need a swimming costume” he steps closer “We can always go skinny dipping" 

Lexa swallows “uh, we should wait for Clarke”

Liam pulls her closer to him “Come on, Clarke won’t mind" 

“Liam, I..” Liam tugs her “Liam!” She screams as they fall into the pool

Clarke wakes, gets up and looks about, how long had she been asleep? Had Liam come back? The sound of Lexa’s scream and a splash has her spinning round, she runs past the tv stand searching for where it came from. The scent of chlorine leads her towards the swimming pool.

################

Lexa rises quickly to the surface, her gut screams get to the edge and get the hell out of there. She reaches the edge and attempts to pull herself out but he’s there, pinning her against it.

“God, this is fun" Liam whispers in her ear

His lips touch her neck, her cheek

“Liam, I wa..”

Her words are cut off as he spins her round, his lips hungrily consumes hers. She tries to fight him but being in the deep end of the pool is a disadvantage, she has no footing to help her gain leverage.

Clarke turns the corner, her heart sinks as she finds Lexa at Liam’s mercy

She walks forward, calling out to gain his attention 

“Hey" 

Liam pauses to look up at Clarke and Lexa quickly takes advantage of it and escapes. She’s out of the pool and rushes into Clarke’s arms

“Clarke” She sobs

Clarke hugs her back, feeling Lexa’s body shaking against hers. 

“Hey Clarke” Liam grins as he lifts himself out of the pool and kneels on it’s edge “We were...”  
Clarke kicks out with all she has. Liam’s words are cut off as his head snaps back and blood explodes from his mouth. Everything goes into slow motion as Lexa turns to watch Clarke lash out in anger and Liam fall backwards into the pool. Clarke grabs Lexa and pulls her away from the pool

“Lexa, the greenhouse! We’ve got to get to the greenhouse Now!” 

they run into the greenhouse and don’t stop until they reach the tools. Grabbing shears they turn and wait. Slowly time passes, they look at each other

“do you think?” Lexa asks, still shook up from what had happened 

“I don’t know" Clarke replies, she turn to Lexa “What if we set off the metal detectors and see if that gets his attention?”

Lexa nods “good idea” 

They slowly move through the greenhouse to the doors. Clarke throws the fork she picked up, past the detectors and through the door. The alarm goes off, it’s loud noise unmistakable. They wait, the sound continues 

Yet nothing happens


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark story and in this chapter, the girls are in deep trouble especially Lexa   
> There is nakedness but no barriers crossed, however Liam is begginning to unravel as his needs and infatuation with them both grow
> 
> Again I have marked #### where it may trigger some of you

The alarm becomes annoying with it's continues ringing. Hiding amongst the foliage, they look at each other.

"Do you think I knocked him out and he has drowned?" Clarke asks

Lexa shrugs "I honestly don't know" 

Her wet clothes and the wearing off of adrenaline makes her body start to shiver and Lexa can't stop it. Clarke watches her, sees how her lips are chattering 

"Okay, wait here, I'm going to go and look"

Clarke gets up but Lexa grabs her arm

"No, we go together. I don't want us being separated anymore" 

"Lexa.." 

"No buts, I'm coming. Besides I can watch your back" 

Clarke thinks on it for a second and truth be told, she doesn't feel safe going alone. There is something off about this whole thing, it's all way to easy. She nods her agreement. Slowly and silently they crawl out from their hiding place to the door and out of the greenhouse. Keeping their backs against the wall, they move forward, weapons ready for any movement. Lexa keeps her spare hand on Clarke's back, letting her know that she is there. They pause as they reach the corner to the pool. Clarke glances quickly around, taking in the gym, Jacuzzi and sauna area. Everything seems okay. She slowly sinks down against the wall and peers around it to the swimming pool. Her heart sounds loudly in her ears. Is he there? 

"Shit!" Clarke mutters leaning back against the wall "I can't see anything from here, even if I stand up. He could have sunk to the bottom. We've got to move closer" 

Lexa looks down at her "fuck, we'll be out in the open" she whispers, takes a deep breath, the alarm truly adding to her stress level right now but they have to know "Okay, let's do this" 

Clarke stands up, glances back at Lexa, who nods and then moves around the corner, Lexa following like she's Clarke's shadow. Lexa looks back over her shoulder, her heart racing, expecting Liam to jump out on them any second 

"I fucking hate horror films" she whispers 

She feels Clarke stop, they must have reached the pool

"He's...ow" Clarke yelps

Lexa's head snaps round her eyes meet Clarke's shocked face and the dart that she holds in her hand. Before Lexa can say anything Clarke falls sideways straight into the pool.

"Clarke! No!" Lexa exclaims, diving into the pool after Clarke 

Did they truly expect him to wait for them? He knew where they would go. His anger almost had him chasing after them until he had a thought. Silently he had crept through the living room, collected what he needed and snuck back to the pool without them knowing. Patiently he waited in the dark changing room for them and even chuckled as the alarm went off. God, he was enjoying this game of cat and mouse. Who would win, would they stay put in their safe environment with their minuscule weapons or would the not knowing about his fate eat at them and entice them out?

He had almost given up, the noise of the god damn alarm grated on his nerves but low and behold they had come to him. He smiled when he took in the shears they were holding, they were too precious. He should be angry but all he sees are his girls coming to check if he was okay. He grinned as his two lovers moved towards the pool

"You have to be punished girls" he whispered as he aims the dart gun and fires it 

Only when they were both in the water did he move. Quickly making his way to Lexa's forgotten shears, kicking them away and out of sight where he could sort them out later. 

"One pair down" he muttered crouching by the edge as he waited for Lexa to surface with Clarke 

Lexa cursed silently to herself. How fucking stupid where they not to consider the dart gun. With Clarke unconsciousness in her arms, she surfaces only to face Liam smiling at her with a gun in his hand but not the type that shots darts but fucking darts. She swallows just how much trouble are they in? The annoying alarm has stopped and a deathly silence falls around them but not for long as Liam finally speaks

"Bring Clarke here Lexa" 

The softness of his voice throws Lexa .She looks at his eyes and doesn't see any anger in them. Her heart races, what was going to happen? Surely he wouldn't let what Clarke did go? She takes in his cut lip and bloody t shirt. No, there was no way he would let it go, so what next? Her eyes stare at the gun, did she have any choice but to do what he asked?

Lexa swims cautiously to Liam, taking her time in case the sudden movement angered him. He reaches out with his empty hand

"Give her to me" Liam says calmly , Lexa reluctantly passes Clarke to him " Now be a love and retrieve the shears that are on the bottom of the pool" 

Lexa looks down and sees Clarke's shears, she looks back to Liam "Liam, please don't..." 

"Do as I told you" He growl, resting the gun on Clarke's head " Get the damn shears" 

Lexa nods quickly and dives under the water, her clothes heavy and causing her movements to slow down. Finally she picks the shears up and heads back to the surface. The question of what next screams through her system. She emerges, sputtering and regaining her breath

"Good girl, now throw them over there" Liam waves the gun to show where he wants Lexa to throw them " and get out of the pool" 

Lexa swims off to the side of Liam and throws the shears, watching them scatter across the tiles and under a lounger. 

Liam smiles "Good, now get out and take your clothes off" 

Lexa pulls herself out of the pool, her pulse races and her skin crawls. What is he going to do? She glances at Clarke's unconscious form then to the gun, weighing up any options that she can think of to get out of this but if she tries anything either one of them could die, her by being shot or Clarke drowning in the pool. Either way one of them will be alone. Her eyes meet Liam's and she realizes just how intelligent he truly is. He knows how to play them, separate them and keep them weak for what wouldn't they do for the other. She swallows, just how the hell do they get out of this when he's already several steps ahead of them.

Liam sighs "Clothes off Lexa, I don't like repeating myself" 

Lexa nods, "Okay Liam, okay"

Her body starts to shake, this time not because of the cold but the fear that rides up through her. The unknowing of what was to come a huge ice block inside of her. She finally takes off her trousers and stands upright only to have Liam stare at her for a few seconds, he waves the gun and tuts

"Your wearing my boxers" He chuckles "Take them off and the bra" 

Lexa swallows, feeling his eyes upon her, taking her in hungrily, anticipating the full reveal of her body. Her mind tries to think what he will do, what is to come and how but it is blank for she cannot see anything except Clarke unconsciousness and at his mercy. Slowly she pulls of the sports bra and the boxers, standing naked before him, trying to stay calm when all she wants to do is cover up, grab Clarke and run but there is no covering up or grabbing or running. Liam has her right where he wants her

Liam pauses for a moment taking in Lexa's beautiful body. He fights the temptation to lay Clarke down and walk over to Lexa, touch her, caress her but now isn't the time, he can wait. The anticipation of that moment is like a drug through his system, making him love them so much more deeper and they will understand and love him in the exact same way. He knows they feel it too. Look at how Lexa shivers in anticipation for him, her skin ever so desperate for his touch

He smiles "Now back in the water, sweetie" 

Lexa is frozen, confused for a second but quickly moves as she sees a trace of anger wash through his eyes. She has to move before he repeats himself. Liam smiles warmly as he watches his beauty follow his orders and dive gracefully into the pool. His eyes drop to Clarke laying unconsciousness in his arms. God, they both so beautiful and his. He gently kisses the top of Clarke's head as his eyes find Lexa's 

"Now, come here and take Clarke" 

Lexa swims to him and takes Clarke from him. Her fear rising higher, what the hell is going on? 

"Your going to swim out a little and tread water till Clarke wakes up" Liam says calmly as if it was all so normal 

Lexa swallows "But Liam, do you know how long she could be unconsciousness for?" 

Liam shrugs, waves the gun "Guess we'll find out" 

Lexa swims backwards, holding Clarke's body as best as she can

"Liam, I'm sorry but I'm not sure how long I can tread water and keep hold of Clarke for" 

"Come on Lexa, I believe in you, you got this" Liam says softly as he settles himself on the side to watch

Lexa realises nothing she can say will change his mind, all she can do is start treading water and hope like hell that Clarke wakes up quickly. 

"Turn around and face the other way" Liam mutters, his voice deep with emotion 

Lexa spins slowly around. Her own body trying to betray her from achieving the end game as it shakes uncontrollably. She closes her eyes, concentrates on the feel of Clarke in her arms, anything to fight the fear that is consuming her. The fear has grown, not only with Liam leering at her but now the fear that she will fail and risk Clarke's life in the process. Would Liam let one of them drown? Could she be sure the answer was no? Her teeth start to chatter

"Focus on the now Lexa" she whispers to herself, she pulls Clarke tighter against her "Focus" 

Liam lays languidly on the edge of the pool, taking in Lexa's beautiful body as it slowly dances in the pool. His mind has his hands slowly move up those legs, he kisses them here and there. He reaches her pert buttocks, nibbling and exploring the texture of the perfect skin and the exquisite dip where the backbone meets them. God, he almost dives in to do exactly what he is dreaming of but again he stops himself and smiles. He glances casually at his watch, just how much of a dose had he put in that dart. He shrugs

"Guess we'll find out" he mutters, going back to staring at Lexa's bare back and buttocks, 

The clock on the wall doesn't help, it's hands turn ever so slowly. Her body screams with pain and exhaustion.

"Liam, my arm has cramped up, I can't keep doing this" 

Liam looks at the clock on the wall and grins proudly 

"You got this beautiful, I'm so proud of you" 

Tears of pain, exhaustion and frustration fall from her eyes. The pools water covers their silent track. 

"Please Clarke, you need to wake up, I don't think I can carry on much longer and I'm not sure what's going to happen" she whispers, her voice breaking from exhaustion and emotions

The clocks handles continue their agonising journey laughing and tormenting her. Is she hallucinating? Lexa blinks trying to clear her head, trying to focus on what's she's doing but her mind wavers. Her eyes and body feel so heavy. The breathing in of water, shakes her back to reality and Lexa panics, time is running out, her body can't take much more of this. Did Clarke's arm move? 

"Urghh" Clarke moans

"Clarke, Clarke sweetie I need you to wake up! Wake up sweetie. Can you tread water for me?" Lexa asks desperately 

Clarke looks around confused, why is she in the pool? Then Lexa's words filter through to her and she starts treading water and turns immediately towards Lexa. 

"Lexa, what..." her words cut off when she sees that Lexa is fully naked and has exhaustion written all over her face "Shit Lexa what's going on?" 

"Bring her to me Clarke, she needs to rest" Liam says in that calm voice 

Clarke's eyes shoot straight to him and the gun in his hand, a chill washes through her. How long has she been out, why is Lexa naked and absolutely exhausted? Her heart sinks as her mind thinks of the inevitable

"Please no" she thinks turning her eyes back to Lexa "I got you" she mutters spinning Lexa around and onto her back " I got you" 

her tears hide amongst the pool water as she swims to Liam. He supports Lexa with his empty hand

"Now swim to the other end of the pool and get out" He says glaring at her

Clarke swallows as his cold steel eyes burn into her. She has no choice but to obey or face his wrath. 

"Okay" she replies and quickly kicks off, trying to swim as fast as she can towards the other end

Her water logged clothing and the drug that still lingers in her system hinders her making the other end of the pool seem so far away. Clarke preserves, changing her swimming style to one that she can keep an eye on Liam and Lexa. Her heart beats quicker as she watches him lift Lexa's naked body out of the water and it gives her an extra boost of energy.

Liam watches Clarke for a moment, making sure she is far enough away before he puts the gun in the back of his jean's and lifts Lexa out of the water. His heart beats faster as his hands finally touch that beautiful naked body.

"I got you beautiful " he says softly as he removes a few strands of her wet hair away from her eyes and face "You were amazing" 

Lexa's eyes dart from Clarke swimming away to Liam. Her whole body hurts, her arm frozen in position, she's naked and at Liam's mercy. He could do anything with her and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She knows what's coming before he even stops talking. His face moves closer and his lips capture hers.  
Her mind screams for Clarke and prays she will get to them in time. 

Clarke runs, swims to the steps and pulls, drags herself up and out of the water. She tries to rush back to Lexa but falls hard on her knees, smashing them against the tiles

She cries out "Fuck!" 

Liam breaks the kiss, to look at Clarke. His hand rests below Lexa's breast. Her body starts to shake she swallows, tries to speak, swallows again

"L..L..Liam... pl..please can I have a towel" she manages to stutter "I....I'm so cold" 

Liam's head snaps back to her "Sure, my love" he reaches for the towel he has ready and waiting "Here you go" 

Lexa tries to feel the comfort of the towel covering her but her heart knows the danger isn't over yet. Her eyes fight to stay open, searching for Clarke. Clarke limps her way back to them, ignoring the blood that soaks one of her trouser legs. Her eyes latch on to Lexa's and what she sees in those eyes has her find the extra energy to speed up arriving as Liam finishes wrapping the towel around her and pulling out the gun.

"Woah Clarke, not a step further until you take off those wet clothes" 

Clarke glares at him and almost tells him to go to hell but she swallows her words and does what he asks, taking everything off including her underwear, knowing that it's exactly what he's looking for. She drops the sports bra and stands there fully exposed, drowning her fear of being naked with defiance and anger. Liam rises with Lexa in his arms, the gun is pointed squarely at Clarke. There is no way she can take him whilst he has both the gun and Lexa. 

"Good," Liam waves the gun in the direction of the hallway " now walk in front of us" 

Clarke keeps her chin high and walks past him and Lexa, doing her best to keep them in sight. He has them both exactly where he wants them. Tired, hurt and exhausted. Clarke glances back, noting that sleep is dragging Lexa down and she's barely holding on fighting it. 

Lexa wants to scream as she watches Clarke undress. Exhaustion eating away at her and her eyes grow heavier and close longer every time she blinks. She tries to fight it, tries to stay with Clarke and not leave her alone with Liam but her own body ignores her will and slowly her eyes close one final time 

"Don't let us be separated" her mind screams and one final shot of cold fear washes through her before her body shuts down and sleep claims it's win over her.

Clarke's heart aches as she glances over her shoulder trying to keep an eye on Lexa. Her eyes glance to Liam's to see what he is thinking but they show nothing, not even any anger

"Where are we going to Liam" Clarke asks as she reaches the end of the hallway 

"To the bedroom, you both look exhausted" He replies casually 

Clarke's heart picks up, he's not going to separate them? Yet there is a chance he still could do just that. She thinks fast and decides to play nice, suck up to him as there is no way she wants Lexa to be left in her condition with him.

"Okay, thank you" 

Liam smiles to himself as Clarke turns around and carries on walking. 'She said thank you' plays through his mind. He kisses Lexa's forehead and whispers 

"See, it's all good. The three of us are going to have so much fun" 

Lexa stirs in his arms and he freezes, did he wake her? Her eyes stay shut, she mumbles something incoherent but stays asleep. His eyes fall on the door to his left and he smiles, one day there will no longer be just the three of them. 

'They needs you, they wants you' a voice whispers inside him and his eyes glance from Lexa back to Clarke and her beautiful naked body 'Yes, they both want you' 

Clarke's skin crawls at the knowledge that she's fully naked with Liam behind her. She wants to scream 'I'm not an object to be stared at' but what good would it do? It will only antagonize him and possibly get her thrown in that small room. She swallows hard at the thought of being put in there, separated from Lexa while Liam does god only knows what to her. But then whose she kidding, she knows what Liam wants and an image of the room with its cute teddies and toys plants itself in her head. She glances backwards and freezes. The way he is staring at Lexa chills her, she watches him glance towards the nursery door and back to Lexa, she turns back round as her mind tries to fight off the dark thoughts and images that spring into her head. Her body shakes from the fear that rides along with them.

"Don't freak out, you have to stay strong" she mutters on her breath

She moves forward, reaching the bedroom, her eyes are drawn to the huge bed, it's size now stands out, hitting her hard making her stumble slightly. She grabs the door frame for support, something stops her from walking any further into the room. As if she takes that step, she is giving authorisation to Liam.

"Go on in Clarke, we're right behind you" 

Clarke jumps, her eyes meet Liam's for a second before going back to the bed. Is there any way out of this? Her mind works overtime trying to find something that she can use but the sight of the bed, Liam's presence and fear override every thought. She numbly stumbles forward, her heart pounds so loudly in her ears that she doesn't hear Liam call her name. His touch makes her jump this time

"Clarke, grab a bandage out of the bathroom for your knee" 

Clarke looks down at her leg, stunned to see the blood and suddenly the pain registers and it starts to throb. 

"Oh, i.. didn't notice" Clarke mutters "um, yeah, I'll grab something" 

"Just grab a bandage Clarke, nothing else. You'll find them in the cabinet" Liam says calmly "I'll put Lexa to bed, need to get her out of this wet towel. We don't want her catching a cold do we?" 

Their eyes meet, words wash through her fear. Lexa, bed, naked , Liam. Clarke swallows and nods 

"I'll be quick" she says and rushes into the bathroom 

Liam grins as he watches Clarke disappear, her breasts splendid when she moves so quickly. He swallows hard as he becomes aroused. His eyes move from the bathroom door to the bed, it calls him and he moves towards it. His eyes drop to Lexa's sleeping face

"So beautiful" he whispers 

######

He balances Lexa with ease in his arms as he pulls the bed sheets back. He had made sure they had been changed for clean ones once Clarke had gotten up. Gently he lays Lexa down upon the ruby red satin sheets. An urge to rip the towel off quickly hits him, he licks his lips, his hand shakes as he fights that urge and slowly peels the towel away to reveal the hidden beauty beneath it. 

His eyes meet Lexa's, he sees his need echoed back at him in them. 

'She wants you, she needs you' whispers from her mouth 

He leans in

"We should cover her up" 

Clarke's soft voice stops him, Liam blinks, his eyes focus upon Lexa's sleeping face.

"Uh, yeah" He mumbles "Why don't you go round and climb in the other side" 

5 minutes ago:

Clarke froze for just a second as she walked out of the bathroom and seen Liam moving closer to Lexa, unconsciousness and naked upon the bed. Her gut had screamed go for the gun but he had it too close to Lexa's head. Any mistake and it could go off, killing Lexa. There was one thing she could do, distract him, try and keep him away from Lexa by any means possible. She swallows and moves quietly forward.

Clarke shakenly walks around the bed, carefully keeping her eyes on Liam. Relief washes through her as he pulls the bed sheets up and over Lexa, covering her whilst his eyes stay locked on her. Clarke pauses when she gets to the other side of the bed and slowly pulls the covers back. Her body screams, desperate for her to move quickly and hide under the covers but she can't, not while Liam is still close to Lexa. Her stomach growls with hunger breaking the horrible silence that had fallen between them.

Liam looks down at Lexa then at Clarke. When had he fed them? Shit, wasn't he supposed to take care them? He shakes his head

"How about we let Lexa sleep and I'll cook us something to eat?" 

Clarke swallows and nods "Is it okay, if I stay here? I'm not sure we should leave Lexa alone" 

Liam nods "Sure, honey, I'll bring the food in here for us to eat" 

"Thank you" Clarke mutters and finally climbs onto the bed

Liam is frozen for a moment as he watches Clarke cover herself, his arousal heightens as the silk covers slowly crawl up Clarke's body and he imagines himself as those covers, kissing and caressing her as he makes his way along those legs, grazing that sweet spot between those legs, her stomach, pausing at those breasts giving them the attention they deserve and finally to those lips that whispers his name, begs him to take her. 

Her stomach churns with both the need for food but also fear and loathing as his eyes follow the covers journey over her body. This time she isn't slow but it feels like it takes forever for them to cover her completely. Her eyes can't help but look at him, his arousal plain to see, their eyes meet for a moment until movement from Lexa draws them to her. Lexa mumbles and rolls onto her right side, her arm stretched out as if searching for something, she shivers.

Clarke glances to Liam "Am I okay to give her a hug whilst you cook? I'm worried she's not warm enough" 

"Yeah, yeah, that's a good idea Clarke. You keep Lexa warm. I will be as quick as possible with the food" he turns pauses "You know I love you right?" 

Clarke swallows "I know, I love you too" she replies, hoping he doesn't here the quake in her voice as she lies

He turns and gives her a huge smile, put on an accent "I'll be back" 

Clarke watches him walk to the door, the moment he vanishes, she moves quickly to Lexa's side and wraps her own body around her as much as she can.

"I'm right here, I've got you" Clarke whispers as tears of relief, fear and her own exhaustion fall "I'm not going anywhere and he won't lay a finger on you. You have my word on that"

Lexa mumbles but doesn't wake. She moves closer to Clarke and the warmth that her body is offering. Clarke kisses her forehead. She knows they won't be on their own for long and whether this will be the last time that they will have with each other without Liam being there. 

"This is so fucked up" Clarke whispers amongst her sobs "I don't know what else we can do “

A thought whispers through her, something that could work but she would have to keep it to herself . Her eyes watch Lexa sleep. The thought grows and it’s a good thought and could work but it may cost her dearly.


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke's head spins as she runs through scenario after scenario, her eyes Glance to Lexa as she tries to find an outcome that has them both come out alive

"Problem is Liam is unpredictable except when it comes to believing we are all in a fucking relationship" her eyes take in Lexa sleeping features, something hits her "Lexa?" She reaches out and shakes her "Lexa?" Her voice grows louder "Lexa wake up" 

Her heart picks up speed as it hits her, she looks towards the door

"He drugged you" she whispers 

she swallows, was this his plan? One unconsciousness while the other awake? Keeping them in a way separated and alone

"Shit!" 

Fear crawls through her, she's naked, in bed and literally just waiting for him to come back! She screams her frustration into the pillow. 

'What to do? What to do? What to do?' 

Repeats over and over in her mind. Each plan had a terrible ending of either her death or Lexa's which left one of them alone in the end with Liam. 

"Always separated, one way or the other" she whispered 

Yet to just lay there, give in? What kind of an option was that? She swallows and allows her eyes take in Lexa's sleeping face. 

"Without you, what would I have?" Her hand gently sweeps the loose hair away from Lexa's face "Urghh, I just can't lay here and do nothing" 

Clarke gets up quickly, her eyes glance to the chest of drawers as her mind screams 'clothes' but has she the time? 

"Screw it" she mutters as she silently rushes over to the bedroom door

Slowly she glances around the door frame. Liam merrily cooks away unaware that he is being watched. Clarke leans back against the wall, what to do? She stares around the bedroom but knows from her previous search that there is nothing to use as a weapon even for self defence. She glances out at Liam and down the room. Her mind races with a thought, her hand touches the scar upon her neck, could she reach the greenhouse? She glances back at Lexa, hating the fact that she was vulnerable in her drugged state and leaving her alone could be dangerous.  
Clarke closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. She had never thought Liam as a rapist, a killer yes but rapist? Had he raped any of those other women? Lexa had said there was no sign of sexual abuse, so was he waiting for them specifically? Clarke eyes turn to Lexa's sleeping body. 

"Why has he touched and kissed you more than me?" She whispers "That is what I don't understand" 

Something about that bugs her, hadn't he had every chance to take advantage of her, herself? Especially while she was ill yet he hadn't. 

"It doesn't make sense" Clarke whispers 

She glances round the frame, the smell of food makes her stomach growl but she has other things on her mind now than eating food especially naked, in a bed with Lexa unconsciousness and Liam joining her. Clarke takes deep breath and silently walks out of the bedroom and heads for the greenhouse. Her mind filling with questions, Why Lexa and not her? Why hadn't he punished her for kicking him in the face yet he had got angry and punched Lexa for laughing?

"It doesn't make sense" she whispers 

As Clarke reaches the tv, she glances over her shoulder at Liam whose still busy in the kitchen. Her heart races with adrenaline and fear of what will happen, will Liam come after her or, she glances back to the bedroom, will he?. Her mind shuts off that thought, whatever happens she will be back with Lexa but for now she needs to buy time and hope that Lexa wakes before Liam tries anything with her. Only question was, just how long had she got till the drug wore off? Well, she swallowed, only time would tell. Clarke quickly passes the tv, giving herself a head start 

"I've had enough of this!" She yells "I'm finishing what you started Liam" 

Liam turns abruptly at the sound of Clarke's voice. He puts down the plate he is holding and heads towards the bedroom. Confusion hits him as he sees only Lexa

Clarkereaches the greenhouse entrance, pauses and yells "Your not going to stop me Liam!" 

Liam's head snaps in the direction of where Clarke's voice is coming from

"What are you up to you naughty girl" he whispers 

Silently he walks towards where Clarke's voice came from

"Come on Clarke, why don't we talk about this?" He calls back, keeping his voice gentle and trying not to be angry 

Clarke listens to his words and then starts moving quickly through the greenhouse, casting a glance over her shoulder as she goes, will he follow her? Could she take him out? She reaches the tools and grabs a set of small pruning shears. She pauses to stare at them as a question washes through her, why would he give them access to these? Was it a test? She shakes her head

"It's all just fucked up" she whispers, she raises her voice "I don't want to talk! I've had enough of you!" 

Clarke tries to listen for any sound but her heart beats loudly in her ears. She takes a deep breath then another, trying to calm herself. Her hearing comes back but a deathly silence is all that greets her.

Liam grins as he pauses at the greenhouse entrance. 

"And the game continues" he whispers, loudly he says "Clarke, Lexa needs you right now, I'm worried about her. Her breathing doesn't seem right. Come on, we need you, please come out and help me with her" 

He leans against the door and waits, enjoying the silence that has fallen on the greenhouse. His pulse quickens as thoughts of what will happen race through him. Would she kill herself? Would she truly leave Lexa here on her own with him?

"No matter what, I swear I will look after her and keep her safe for you" he whispers "If we have a girl, we'll name her Clarke" he smiles at that last thought "Yeah, that would be perfect and we'll tell her all about her namesake" 

Clarke shivers as she listens to his lies about Lexa. Her hand shakes as she raises the shears to her throat. 

"I'M DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME!" 

God, would he come? she feels the cold metal against her neck. Would she have to use them? She could end this nightmare but Lexa's face floats into her mind. How could she leave her here alone with that son of a bitch? Clarke swallows. The urge to sneak back to the door, to see exactly where Liam is washes through her but if she spoke from her new spot, the close ness of her voice would give it away that she had moved. No, she had to stay where she was, her back to the shelves so he couldn't sneak up on her and from anywhere.

'Make him come to you' 

Her mind whispers 

'We could end him' 

Clarke glances quickly at the tools behind her and a thread of hope washes through her. Perhaps she will be lucky and take Liam out once and for all. Her eyes snap back round, was that a noise? She listens but once again there is silence. 

Liam chews on the inside of his cheek, playing through all the options. He knows Clarke chose to the greenhouse because of the tools and entering would be dangerous for him. Perhaps, he should get the dart gun? But this time he wants to see just how far Clarke will go? Will she attack him? Or will she harm herself? That last thought doesn't sit well with him and his mind switches 

"I'll save you Clarke" he whispers and quietly enters the greenhouse 

Liam sees Clarke beautiful face. God, she is like one of those sculptures of a Greek goddess standing there amongst the planting equipment. He pauses as he sees the shears against her neck. He can talk her out of this, will show her how much he loves her by showering her with his kisses and holding her in comfort.

"Hey" he says gently as he slowly shows himself, his hands raised in submission 

Clarke swallows, she can't believe he actually came in. Her mind can't help but scream 

'Your.... your naked' 

But hadn't she done this on purpose? Yes, she sees him pause and take in her naked body, a look of shock washes through his features. 

'See didn't expect that, did you' she thinks

Liam recovers from his shock, he hadn't expected her to be naked, he tries to speak but the words don't come, he swallows and tries again

"Come on Clarke, talk to me" 

"No, I will talk to Lexa, bring Lexa hear now" 

"Clarke, she's really not well and is actually asking for you, why don't you put the shears down and we'll all talk about this. We can even have something to eat?" 

"NO!" Clarke growls "I'm not leaving here" 

Come on Liam take a few steps forward, Clarke thinks. Just a few, you know you want to.

Liam shrugs "Guess your staying here then" 

He turns away and smiles "what you going to do now?" He whispers 

Clarke thinks fast, she has to do something, say something but what. How can she keep this going. She swallows, knowing that just holding the shears against her neck may not work

"Tell Lexa...." she swallows "I'm sorry and I love her" 

Liam pauses 'Would she?'

He turns, knowing he has to try something but this situation is becoming boring to him. He wishes Clarke would either get on with it or not. She really wouldn't leave Lexa alone, would she?

"You'll know this will break her heart Clarke" he says softly, taking a step forward 

Clarke stands a little taller, glares at Liam and pushes the blade into her skin. Liam is there, grabbing her hand. Clarke reaches behind her with her spare hand for the small pruning knife she had hidden, grabs it and strikes. Liam pulls her off balance and the blade hits his left shoulder which is protecting his neck. Had he known? Seen the knife coming? 

The air chills, Clarke swallows, she missed her chance and now she's awoken Liam's temper. She catches a glimpse of his eyes, their colour cold and of steel. The sprinkler system kicks in, the water adds to the chill. It feels as if they are frozen in time yet Clarke body shivers as cold and fear hits her. Then their back to normal time

"Fuck!" Liam yells "You fucking bitch!" 

Before she can make another move, Clarke finds herself flying through the air and into a dense rose bush. She feels thorns tear at and embed themselves in her back as she lands heavily on them. The wind is knocked out of her

"Urghh" she moans as she attempts to sit up

Suddenly arms are around her neck and her breathing is slowly limited 

"Don't fight it Clarke" Liam whispers into her ear "I'm not going to kill you but make you pass out" he squeezes "Know this, I'll have Lexa to myself and I'm going to have so much fun with her and because you hurt me, I’m also going to hurt.." he pauses and grins as a dark wondrous thought washes through him "Someone close to Lexa, I'll doubt they will survive. Now just who shall I hurt Mack or Kate?" 

Lexa and hurt are the only two words that ring in Clarke's ears as she tries to fight the oncoming unconsciousness. She tries to reach back to find the knife only to find a bloody wound. She claws at it, digs her fingers into it, trying to get Liam to break his hold around her neck but Liam's lock doesn't release. She feels the darkness taking it's hold on her 

'Lexa's all alone with him now's a voice whispers in the dark 'what will he do to her? Hurt? You know what he wants and now he has his chance' 

She has to stay awake, has to fight, the words are like an evil lullaby that echoes through her mind and encourages the darkness to rush in. Clarke feels her eyes shutting and no matter what she tries, her eyes close until she finally passes out. He feels her hand slip away from the his wound, just a few more seconds and she will be out. He let's her go and Clarke slowly falls sideways to the floor. Her back covered in angry scratches with thorns and leaves stuck here and there.

"Fucking Karma, hey Clarke?" Liam mutters as he stands 

God his shoulder aches yet he liked it, hell, he loved it. Pain had become pleasurable to him even when he was a child, anything that was enjoyed couldn't harm him, so he found that instead of crying from his mother and fathers beatings, he just took it and smiled after they had finished. The look on his dear parents faces when he turned up on their doorstep as an adult was priceless but even more when he returned the years of punishment on them. 

Liam smiles from the memory "Ah, that was a fun day and they deserved it" he looks down at Clarke, rolls her and grabs one of her arms "Let's get you in the punishment room and yes I could carry you but those thorns could do with doing a little more damage, don't you think?" 

Liam drags Clark roughly and one handed through the greenhouse, through the living room, past the bedroom. He pauses at the small bedroom to unlock the door then drags Clarke in, dumping her where he stops. He leaves without a word, without looking at her and locks the door.

Silence fills the air

"Whoo Hoo! BEST DAY EVER!" Liam yells raising his hands up to fist pump the air "Ouch, shit" He lowers his left arm and tries to look at the damage "Yep, still the best day" He grins, suddenly he looks to the bedroom and rushes to it "thank fuck, your still asleep beautiful, thought I might have woken you, I'll be quiet from now on" Liam whispers as he looks down at Lexa

Silently he backs out and closes the door. Liam ponders on whether to see up his shoulder wound or clear out the tools, including Clarke's painting knives. He chooses to clear out first.

"Think we can do without them now, hey girls" he mutters as he goes and grabs a bag to put the tools in, his shoulder can wait, besides he likes how it hurts, likes it a lot

Liam chuckles to himself as he collects all the shears and other sharp tools

"My girls have got balls" he mutters as he picks up the two shears by the pool

He pauses for a moment, staring into the water. The memory of Lexa naked swimming in the pool washes through him. She excites him, calls to him. He has seen the anger in her eyes but she contains it and that intrigues him. Of the two of them, he thought Lexa would be the one to cause him harm, yet she is calm and mysterious. 

"Sooner or later you will react and I can't wait for us to dance" he says smiling "I cannot wait" 

With all the weapons collected and feeling slightly light headed, Liam heads to his office to finally stitch up his shoulder and grab a well deserved beer. He drops the bag of tools in his weapon room and pauses to stroke his favourite knife.

"Soon sweetheart, we'll go out soon" Sadness washes through him as he remembers what he said to Clarke "But a promise is a promise" he mutters 

Oddly he really didn't want to take anyone else that she loves away from Lexa. Hadn't he done that already, many years ago? As Liam gathers up what he needs for his shoulder and takes a drink of his beer, old memories resurface.

Lim has to see Clarke, has to give her the beautiful flowers he collected in the woods but there's too many people around and he can't get to her. Someone calls his name, he freezes for a second, turns to see Lexa's mother staring at him. He watches as her eyes glance to the police officer standing nearby, he has to leave, get away. Liam turns quickly and vanishes amongst the crowd of staff, visitors and patients, his anger rises with each step

"How dare you not let me see my Clarke" 

He mutters over and over as he races towards an exit and out into the rain, finding comfort and solace in the sound and feel of it upon his skin. It's getting late and Liam knows he needs to find somewhere to stay, to call his. He starts walking, hiding in the shadows , his feet taking him to who knows where. She sits alone at the kitchen table leaning over studying something, possibly homework for school. Liam stares at the brunette, his mind filled with thoughts of Clarke. Perhaps that's why he is here, staring at Lexa as somehow she makes him feel closer to Clarke in an odd way. He had observed Lexa looking at Clarke and Clarke quietly staring at Lexa, he couldn't understand why except that it meant something, something important. Hadn't he stared at Clarke the way Lexa did? But he wasn't here for Lexa or to stare at her

"Someone needs to be punished" he mutters 

How long had he stood then sat amongst the bushes waiting for Lexa's mum to come home? Lexa had gone to bed ages ago, her routine for bed fascinated him, he had never known anyone to soak in a bathtub for that long. It had been his first time sneaking into someone's house and admiring they stuff yet the envy and hate had risen. Why couldn't he have this? Why couldn't anyone love him? Clarke's face washes through his mind, he was loved. Liam smiled softly as he quietly walked up the stairs, his heart racing with excitement. Lexa hummed a tune as she walked into the bathroom to run the water then back to her room in her night dress. Liam freezes where he is, the feeling that he had when he had watched Clarke in her gown, could it be he was loved by two people? He grinned 

"We're all meant to be together" he whispered

Lexa comes back out of her room and back into the bathroom. Liam creeps forward as if a string is pulling him towards her. He can see everything through the crack in the door and the reflection of Lexa, as she starts to takes off her robe, in the mirror on the wall. He is so mesmerised that he barely has time to register the front door opening down stairs

"Lexa? I'm home, you okay?" 

Liam quickly spins and rushes through the door that Lexa came out of, he doesn't waste time looking around her bedroom or hiding but quietly opens the window and escapes out of it onto the lean to and down a drain pipe vanishing once more into the shadows without anyone seeing him.

He stays in the shadows glaring at the Woman who wonders around the Kitchen. The rain pours harder as his anger rises. Hadn't this woman kept him separate from his loves, his family 

You have to be punished" he whispers


End file.
